Naruto’s Kouji
by BigPac09
Summary: Naruto has grown much in his life time. He has Watched his family grow strong and his village remain peaceful with Sasuke to help him. It was all well until Madara came out of hiding and made his move, Pulling Naruto from existance which was the start.
1. Part 1 The Attack

**Naruto's Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

This is a request from my friend! I hope you'll all enjoy the story.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Current age and rank -32 Rokudaime_

_Sakura's Namikaze Age- 31 Head of Medical_

_Sasuke Uchiha Age- 32 Uchiha clan leader/Head of the S.P (Shinobi Police) of Konoh_a

Naruto sighed as he felt one of his clones dispel. The memories of the clone found there way into Naruto's mind as the council meeting was adjourned. As expected the village was running smoothly and Madara had'nt been seen in years.

Naruto turned and looked out his window which looked over the village. His eyes took in the beauty of the scene that constantly unfolded before his very eyes. The village was in its prime and the villagers seemed to be happy even though there leader contained the Kyuubi within him. Naruto's trade mark smile would find its way to his face hear and there in response to the fact that the Villagers who never gave him acknowledgement… finally acknowledged him as a person and not a demon.

As he admired his handy work he felt another clone dispel and… to his dread he got the memories back. He closed his eyes as he watched a certain pink haired Shinobi plow her fist into his Clones face dispelling it.

'Oh hell… looks like Im in trouble again'

"You're in trouble again aren't you?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke Sitting in the window, his stealth skills where at this point the most impressive in the entire Ninja world. His nickname **Kagemusha **(_Shadow Warrior_) was an understatement, but even with his silence… the level Naruto was at due to his control of the Kyuubi along with his sage training… The nickname was slim in comparison to Naruto's Title as the Hokage. The Legacy his father left for him only added on to the almost impossible abilities he already obtains.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked in a stressed tone while stretching his arms and creating two clones to finish his paper work.

"Because Sakura's heading this way and if you ask me… _**Cha**_ is in control" Sasuke chuckled as he stepped through the window into the room.

"Ah… she's made about the whole 'me not spending enough time with Her, Trish and Minato…" Naruto paused as the door flew open.

"Naruto!" the women yelled as she pulled him off his feet. "You promised we would have a nice family day and you told Minato you would finish his Hiraishin no Jutsu training!" Steam seemed to be rising from Sakura's head as she jerked Naruto around in the air. Sasuke chuckled only to see her attention on him which caused him to almost choke… "A-ah sorry" he waved his hands in front of him only to feel her lift him with her free arm.

"And you! Why didn't you come and get your treatment from me today! Do you really wanna go blind? I swear to god you two are the most pig headed"… Her ran was interrupted by an ANBu that appeared in the office. He seemed to be winded as he kneeled down "H-Hokage-Sama, Chief… we have a problem that you may need to handle" the scout said while catching Sakura's attention…. This must be serious if they need not only Sasuke but Naruto aswell.

"What exactly is going on?" Sakura asked only to feel the two she once held in her hands vanish with a puff of smoke. 'Shadow clones' Sakura thought to herself as she turned to see the two behind her.

"Naruto wh" before she could finish he smiled his stupid fox grin… any other time it would have calmed his dear wife down but this time it only added to the already raging fire.

"Duty calls dear" Naruto said only to feel her hand slap across his face. He then realized how serious it must have been… 'I really am stupid…'

"Sakura-Chan please listen to" He didn't get to finish as she walked passed him "Im head of a hospital in the largest village in the known world and I still manage to find time for family Naruto… I don't want your excuses… Sasuke you'll meet Naruto after I treat your eyes"

There was no room to argue as she pulled him out of the room. Naruto could feel her emotions and could tell she was near tears… 'All I ever wanted was for you to be safe Sakura-Chan… Safe and Happy… I guess I've been paying to much attention to wellbeing'

Naruto turned to the ANBu who reached in his jacket for something. "What is the problem then?" Naruto asked only to feel a cold chill run up his spin at what the man pulled from his jacket. He held an orange mask in his hand with one hole for and eye to see through…

"So he's finally done hiding…"

Naruto vanished from the room and in the blink of the eye the Hokage tower was covered in clones.

'This is an alert message… everyone return to your homes and do not entire until you are informed to do otherwise. I want all Shinobi on full alert. Set your coms to channel 4 and await Shikamaru's orders… There is an SS-Class or hire rank criminal possibly among us…"

As Naruto finished and his clones dispelled his mind raced with questions. He knew the villagers would not panic… His power was something they thought no one could ever match but… Madara… if it's really him things could get ugly.

Before he could blink every Shinobi of the village was gathered around him. All but the Genin.

"Alright we've gotta big problem guys… if anyone comes eye to eye to this man simply look to his chest and avoid his eyes. I want you to contact me if you find him understood?" Naruto asked only leaving confused looks on there faces. He didn't blame them… "Who is it Naruto?" Neji asked with a bit of worry in his voice. If Naruto was making this much of a big deal about it, he must be extremely powerful.

"It seems… he's finally back… First he was fueled by the hatred for my father… now add his hatred towards me to that and you get his identity… Madara's back"

Naruto pulled the mask out and through it on the ground. "And this time… he won't get away"

------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she wrapped a seal around her hand and placed it over Sasuke's eyes. She slowly let her soothing chakra pulse through his eyes allowing the strain the Sharingan places on them to relax. This technique is one of a kind and Sakura was responsible for it. Over the years her abilities have become almost unnatural… Most medical Shinobi would give a leg to be in her position… especially the females. Being married to Naruto and being on teams with the Hokage and the sexy beast of the village Sasuke Uchiha would be enough to make a Genin pass out.

"You know he means well" Sasuke could feel her stress in the air, she loves Naruto so much… it pains everyone to see the couple in this condition.

"I know… but he doesn't understand we aren't teenagers anymore… using clones to spend time with his family isn't cute anymore…"As she spoke they were interrupted by Naruto's voice echoing through the village. Sasuke sighed as he pulled Sakura's hand from his eyes. If Naruto was alerting the village directly he knew it must be serious to the point of him actually being worried… The Uchiha strapped his Katana to his back and began to walk away.

"Sakura remember when we were kids and Naruto always had his dream of being Hokage?" Sasuke asked as she simply nodded. Sasuke seemed to smile as he glanced back at the pink haired beauty.

"How do you think he feels now? He's the most powerful Kage in all of the Shinobi world… His village is over flowing with wealth and talent and the villagers finally love him, but you know what?" Sasuke asked softly before opening the door. "If you ask me… he's tired of it… because his dream changed the moment you two got together" Sasuke paused a s the door started to close. "His new dream to assure his families safety and… love you with all his heart"

The door closed leaving a silent Sakura. She glared at the ground thinking about what she last said to Naruto and felt a cold chill run up her spin. She finally snapped to reality and realize that her husband mad a public alert… which meant he must actually be worried about something.

As she gathered her things the door opened and she turned to see a group of Anbu.

"We have orders from Lord Hokage to escort you to safety" the leader said. His mask brought back memories of team 7's first mission to the mist country.

"I need to get my children then" Sakura said as she turned to see Minato and Trish walk from the group.

"Kakashi and Dad made use come with them… why would he do this were Shinobi we should stay and protect the village from this Madara guy!' Minato said with a grunt. His words caused Sakura to go into shock as she looked to the ANBu leader… The man simply nodded causing Sakura to begin to shack as her voice seemed to crackle with fear.

"Oh no… Naruto"

----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood with his former teammates and Students Sasuke and Naruto. Even though his age has begun to show he has managed to remain one of Naruto's best Shinobi, along with Gai who surprisingly still has as much energy then he did 10 years ago. Kakashi reached for his pouch and pulled an orange book out before beginning to read. Not only was he the new author of Ich Ichi Paradise… next to Anko he was the umber one reader.

"Dear God Kakashi-sensei will you ever grow old of those books? You would think after writing them they would grow old!" Naruto complained to his old mentor. Kakashi just shrugged and smiled under his mask.

The tree stood in an ally way together trying to relax but none of them could. After Madara's first attempt to take Naruto's life… which almost ended badly if Sasuke wouldn't have snapped out of his avenger faze and helped push the Uchiha lord back… there was no relaxing…

"Anything yet?" Naruto asked as Kakashi sighed. "Nope none of my clones have dispelled so Im guessing he's somehow avoiding our hundreds of scouts… you think this is just a copy cat? Someone trying to scare you?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke took the mask from Naruto. "No way… I've seen this mask to many times to no if its real or not… trust me… its real I can still feel his chakra on it" Sasuke words brought more stress upon the tree as they stood in silence. The tree prepared mentally for the battle up ahead of them…

Kakashi let his mind drift back to the moment he locked eyes with Madara… the pain that eye brought with it made Itachi's little stunt feel like Childs play… Madara knew how to toy with someone mind… Sasuke didn't even have anything on the Uchiha lord when it came to toying with peoples minds. He was able to continue fighting after Sasuke showed the deaths of Rin, Obito and Minato over and over again…. But Madara was more creative. That day almost killed Kakashi's spirit… after watching his old team beg for help… after he managed to save them they turned there backs on him and killed him over and over again…

Kakashi felt sweat drip from his brow but soon snapped out of his trance as he felt something strange…

"You feel that?" Naruto asked as he noticed all his clones in the area stop moving…

The three stood still for a moment only to hear screamed echo through the village followed by Naruto falling to his knees. He gripped the back of his head as he yelled. His k-9's grew large and his eyes slit after allowing a crimson shine to fill the area… Kakashi gripped his eye as he fell to one knee… "I-Its him… he's effecting use through our clones b-but how!" Kakashi mumbled before blacking out…

"Naruto what's happening!" Sasuke looked above the village to see a man floating amongst the clouds. His eye glowed red as he smiled down at them. On his back were a scythe and a large fan….

"It's him…. Madara"

--------------------------------------------

Madara looked down a t his master piece and smiled. All of Kakashi and Naruto's clones where sealed in place creating a perfect seal on the village, but this was no ordinary seal… It needed not only the Uchiha's Chakra to finish it… but the Chakra of the Kyuubi.

"As I served the flame of the nation and kept its blaze burning…. I shall be the one to extinguish it" Madara made a few hand sighs causing Sasuke to jump to the sky. Naruto looked up in pain as the Kyuubi's chakra was pulled from his body…. He managed to dispel a few of his clones and get there memories…. Madara had placed seals on them and was about to do something…. "I-I've gotta stop him!"

Naruto used his emotions to push into the sky allowing the Kyuubi's Chakra to push him through the air.

"MADARA!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke unsheathed his blade.

"DIE!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as black flames exploded from Sasuke's eyes followed by a burst of Kyuubi's chakra. The two poisonous Chakra's merged as they hit there target…. But there were no celebrations to be had as the attack was absorbed into Madara's Hand seal. The man simply giggled as they fell into his trap and mumbled the name of his newest technique…

"_**Garandou Bakufuu no Jutsu**__" _(_Void blast_)

Naruto watched as a spiraling black portal opened up and slowly pushed towards him and Sasuke. He noticed the chakra that Madara pushed into the blast and knew what was coming next… The blond Shinobi grabbed Sasuke before the gravity attack got a grip on him… "Take care of my family you Teme… don't disappoint me!" Naruto yelled while slinging Sasuke down to the ground with enough force to kill a normal Shinobi… good thing Sasuke wasn't normal… "NARUTO! NO DAMNIT DON'T DO THIS!" Sasuke yelled before hitting the ground… Naruto smiled while turning back to the attack.

The attack already had its hold on him but he had already come up with a way to slow its movement. As Naruto raised his hand into the air his Chakra created a invisible barrier that delayed the attack.

"Its impossible to escape this Naruto… once you are consumed by this attack you will wonder through a vast nothingness until you either go mad or die! I will destroy you and this god forsaken village!"

Naruto smiled for a moment as he activated his sage mode. His eyes were now yellow with slits in them. "Your right about one thing… Im done for… but my village will be fine"

Madara found his words to be false… there was no way he could stop the attack slowly about to kill him.

Naruto just kept smiled while he looked towards the Hokage's mountain… "Sakura-Chan"

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked into the air in aw at the two powerful chakra's colliding with each other. Naruto's sage mode mixed with the Kyuubi's power was seeming to hold Madara's attack at a stand still but… how long could he last? Her mind raced with the final words she said to Naruto and she preyed to Kami that he would remain safe… "Dad" Minato said while gripping his fists. "You got this dad come on!" he yelled followed by the ANBu unit that stood with them…

Sakura just watched until she noticed his head turn towards them and his lips move. She forced Chakra into her eyes to zoom in on the scene…

'I love you Sakura-Chan… Minato… Trish…' She read his lips as tears fell from her cheeks.

They all watched as the invisible barrier became visible and with a flash it shrank into Naruto's palm. Madara's attack began to pull the Hokage into it belly causing Sakura to scream out in pain…

"NO NARUTO!" She screamed

Minato took a step foreword but was soon held back along with Trish who kicked and screamed to let go…

----------------------------------------

Naruto smiled as he pulled his free hand to his chest and made two seals…. 'Dad' he thought o himself 'give me strength to finish what you started…'

"_**Hiraishin Kansei Rasengan no Jutsu**_!" (_Leaping thunder god complete Rasengan_)

Naruto vanished in a flash of light and used the momentum of the Jutsu to help him force his way through the void attack.

As the attacks collided Naruto felt the tendons in his arm snap under pressure… The Kyuubi's chakra then wrapped around his wounded arm to keep it from crumbling… The pain of the injury caused Naruto to scream out in pain which the entire village heard…

Naruto could feel everyone's eyes on him while he closed his. He the amount of Chakra he forced into the attack might kill him but…. It would cancel out Madara's Jutsu…

Naruto thoughts scanned through his sweetest memories as he asked himself 'Did I live a good life? I tried my best to protect my village, make my people happy… but I may have hurt my family in doing these things…'

While he thought about this he found himself in some of he most valued memories…

'Sakura-Chan a-ah will you… umm d-do you wanna go with … ah Damnit' Naruto stuttered as he scratched his head. Sakura simply giggled while looking into his flawless blue eyes… she was so beautiful.

'Yes Naruto… but only this once and no ramen…' she stuttered for a moment causing Naruto to blush even more then he was… 'it's a date?' asked Naruto in a dumfounded voice which brought a silence that seemed to last forever until Sakura finally replied… 'it's a date'

The next memories he found himself in was there first kiss….

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand as he slowly moved towards her… She wrapped her arms around his neck before falling against the tree behind her. Naruto must of taken her on hundreds of dates before that but for some reason… that night under the full moon was perfect. He could never forget the shine of her eyes that night… that was the first night he ever felt completely excepted by someone…. As there lips touched he knew what his new goal in life was….

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt his attack losing ground… "I WONT LET YOU HARM THEM!" Naruto's yell echoed through the village…. Almost every other shinobi was being held back from going to his aid. Even Tsunade who was now present had 4 Anbu holding her down.

"Damnit boy don't be stupid! You still have a full life!" she yelled while throwing a fully grown man to the side. She then noticed Gai and Lee grab her arm. She understood what would happen as they did, but that didn't mean she would except it. AS she began to struggle she felt something in her neck. Her eyes began to grow blurry as she turned to see Neji with tears in his eyes… He would see the flow of Chakra… "Even if he makes it through and gets to Madara… the explosion would kill them both" Tsunade cursed them while falling to her knees… Just as she failed her brother and Dan… now she was failing Naruto… 'I-im sorry… Naruto'

Sasuke looked up at his friend before dusting himself off… 'Take care of my family' echoed through his mind. He activated his Sharingan and fell to his knees as his eyes throbbed and bled. He put everything he had into his attack… but he needed to see what was happening…

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's cloths begin to simply vanish from the pressure of the attacks. The skin on his palm was being healed and burned off over and over again due to the complete Rasengan's raw power….

"Damnit Naruto… I hate you for this! How could force into this situation!"

-----------------------

Madara laughed as he killed multiple Shinobi that tried to sneak up on the Uchiha lord… his goal would be met soon and he would finally be ride of the cursed land of fire!

----------------------

"DAD!" Minato yelled as pulled a white kunai at his father. Sakura noticed the seal on it and reached for him. But at she did he vanished in a flash of light.

"No Minato!" She screamed only to see Trish also began to make hand seals but Sakura forced her to the ground… the blast of the two attacks would kill anyone not ready for it… Trish kicked and screamed 'Let me go mom you can't let him die! DADDY! Please Daddy…" Trish began to sob as Sakura pulled her crying daughters head to her chest. Her daughter nuzzled as she cried… "Today's family day daddy… p-please…you promised…!"

Sakura cursed herself as she held her daughter… "he'll be alright Trish… he'll come home and we'll have family day and night for the next month…. Just calm down…"

Sakura knew she was telling lies to her child and her tears where evidence of it…

Minato came out of the Jutsu unharmed or so he thought... He looked to see his father glance back at him… "IM COMING DAD!" he yelled with tears falling from his face…

-----------------------------

Naruto felt his sons Chakra behind him and glance back in shock… He could see many of his Shinobi making there way to him but cursed at there stubbornness'…

"Minato get away!" Naruto yelled only to see his son refuse.

"Hold your Positions! The blast will destroy you all let me finish this… Minato…" Naruto paused as he used his free hand and tossed him a book. The front read 'Namikaze family Legacy'

"No Dad I want you to teach me not this stupid book please I want you to be there when I pass the Junín exams next month Please d…!" but before the boy could finish he felt his body shut down as the Jutsu's damage took its damage on the young mans body. As he began to fall he felt some catch him. Minato looked to See Sasuke with bloody tears in his eyes. At that moment Minato knew… There was no saving his father.

Sasuke cursed himself as had used the last of his Chakra to get to the boy. "Hold onto me Minato…" Sasuke said while they wrapped there arms around each other and began to fall "DAMNIT NARUTO NOW!" Sasuke screamed with tears poring from his eyes… "NO DADDY!"

Naruto smiled while pulling the last burst of Chakra he had into his attack causing Minato's attack pause its rotation and stop for a moment… Next there was an bright light followed by Naruto's echoing voice…

The village looked up to see the dark portal at a stand still and… Naruto standing before Madara with his hand through his chest… Naruto used his Fathers attack to push through for a moment… and deal what he hoped would be the final blow.

"H-how d-did you" Madara felt blood drip from his mouth as he spoke…

Naruto just smiled before he spoke "I-Im the 6th Hokage… M-Madara I promise you… you'll be no match for the next real Hokage e-especially if its one o-of my children… but I… I failed"

The Shinobi looked up in amazement and began to cheer for there leader "HE DID IT!"

Trish's tears calmed for a moment as did Sakura's as they looked to the sky. Minato smiled until feeling something drip on his cheek. He reached up and pulled his hand out to view what it was…

"B-blood?"

At that moment Naruto's body was consumed in wounds as blood exploded from his body… the pressure he used to force his way through the attack was to much for his body even is Sage mode…

Naruto began to free fall while Madara simply remained still… the Uchiha lord vanished with a grin on his face "Nice try Naruto… but it seems I win"

While Naruto fell Madara's Jutsu finally gave way and exploded creating a vortex that sucked anything in the area into it… including Naruto. The vortex vanished and the entire village looked to the empty skies is amazement at what had just happened…

Sakura felt her river of tears continue down her cheeks as she sobbed. She pulled Trish to her as her Daughter screamed in pain along with the rest of the village…

"D-daddy? N-no… DADDY!"

The Village hidden in the leafs was now down another Hokage…

TBC

What happened to Naruto's Body? Is Sasuke and Minato alright from the Fall? Is this going to be one of the none stop question author notes most people make? No hehe

Well my friend Spawnhitman666 asked me to do a request for him and here is chapter one! What will happen next time? Find out in the next chapter of !Naruto's Kouji!

Oh and please forgive me for grammar X.x


	2. Part 1 Aftermath

**Naruto's Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

Chapter 2

'_We've been through it all'_

'_We carry Each other on our own…'_

Sakura laid next to her daughter as she sobbed in her sleep. The night would be a long and lonely experience for the pink haired Shinobi. She looked to the window to see Minato glaring at the moon with the same blank expression he has held onto sense he watched his father vanish.

'Father… I swear… Ill make him pay…'

Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy until she was fast asleep next to Trish… It would only be a matter of time before the sobs started and Minato didn't want to see his mother in such a condition. He jumped from the window seal and made his way across the rooftops. He had no idea where he was going nor did he care. His mind was locked on avenging his father… Nothing else mattered.

-------------

Sasuke stood atop the roof of the nearest building of the final blow that took Naruto away from everyone. He felt his emotions flaring up but managed to keep them in check… "Damn you Naruto" Sasuke growled as he vanished and walked through the rubble of the damaged area. His mind was roaming as he mentally kicked himself for not pulling Naruto away with him 'Its my fault! After all he did for me.. I-I just let him die"

Sasuke's thoughts where thrown off coarse as he felt something under his foot. He looked down to see a headband. The cloth was black and the protector was scratched and scuffed… "Naruto" Sasuke said while lifting it up. As he held it in his hands he looked into the metallic slab at his reflection and simply sighed before walking away with it… "Pitiful"

-----------

'were am I'

A man laid in darkness as he drifted through an endless land of Darkness. He found it hard to breath but then again he didn't really need to. Moments in the darkness felt like eternity to the man as he silently sighed. 'So this is how I'll spend eternity? Dear god this is worse then hell for me… I CAN'T EVEN MOVE!' he mentally kicked himself for not jumping away with Sasuke… but he knew it needed to be done' As the Hokage it was his duty to protect the village and everyone in it. While drifting in silence he found memories of his life forcing themselves into his thoughts.

'Ha… my first kiss with Sakura-Chan' Naruto thought as he watched one of his most cherished memories play like a movie in his mind. 'God she was so beautiful that night…'

Soon Naruto found himself scanning his mind for more memories and was surprised when he realized he had very few with his children.

'Daddy! Look I did it! I mastered the Shadow clone Jutsu!' Minato ran into his office with excitement. Naruto seemed to like this memory as he hugged his boy with joy. Minato had just gotten out of the Academy and already knew the shadow clone Jutsu… It was because he had his mothers Chakra control and his fathers Chakra supply. The boy would be a great Shinobi one day.

'Lord Hokage' an ANBu called to him forcing the joyful father son moment to end. As Always Naruto had to work… Naruto frowned at this as he watched himself walk away from his son as he begged him to stay and train with him 'I was such a fool'

He then found himself in another memory with Sakura. Trish had just been placed under Kakashi along with Minato which Naruto managed to pull together. Even if Kakashi was getting old he was still an excellent teacher and man.

'You should spend more time with use Naruto! I understand the village needs you but so do we! So do I!' Sakura yelled causing Naruto to sigh as he sat in his chair.

'Sakura-Chan please try to understand' She never let him finish. Naruto watched the argument and mentally began screaming at himself for being such a fool.

Sakura stood with tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. 'How can you be so …so …' she stopped while noticing Minato and Trish standing in the corner. 'Is everything alright mom, dad?' Trish asked whipping her eyes. Minato simply glared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. It seemed Trish got her fathers attention span and common sense.

Naruto watched himself stand and walk to the children. He bent down as smiled his trademark small that made them both mimic him. The blond children watched there father their blue and green eyes waiting for him to speak…

'from now on Im going to spend more time with you all… ill used Shadow clones at work and if they need me that's how ill get to them. How does that sound?' the reaction from the three was joyful and at that moment Naruto realized mostly what he had been putting them through, but nothing really ever changed.

Naruto remembered how false his words were and finally shut off his memories for a while.

'Is that really how I lived?'

---------------

Sakura hadn't been to the hospital in almost six days. She had no motivation anymore, if it wasn't for her children… The thought frightened her as she laid in the steaming bath she had just drawn. Naruto's funeral was to be held at dawn… 'Naruto's Funeral…' she thought to herself in disbelief that the man who has always been there for her was gone. She kept excepting him to reappear and flash one of his stupid fox smiles and say everything was alright… but it never happened.

"N-Naruto" Sakura said aloud as tears began to fall from her eyes. The image of her slapping him kept replaying in her mind like slideshow. The hurt and worry in his eyes was burned into her vision and she couldn't let it go. "Naruto… Im sorry… Please Naruto-Kun… forgive me… please just.. Come back to use"

She didn't care how childish she sounded… because if anyone could bring out the child in her and show the world who she really was it was Naruto and now… He was gone forever.

-----------------

The village gathered around the Hokage's tower and watched as there hero's empty coffin.

As it was set in place the ceremony began… as did the tears.

Tsunade stood next to Sakura as she held her student. She knew her tears had dried up many years ago but… if ever she wanted to cry it was now. Kakashi stood beside Sasuke along with Trish as Minato stood in front of the coffin looking down on it. His eyes seemed void as he simply glared down at the picture of his father. His stupid smile shining as he tilted his Hokage's hat to the side. Minato's blue eye no longer shined as he stood motionless. Tsunade looked to see Gaara walk from the crowd towards the coffin. His expression was actually.. Sad… He looked down at the picture along with Minato and immediately knew what the young boy was thinking. Revenge was swelling inside of him. Sakura turned to Trish as she began to cry.

"This isn't fare!… B-eing a shinobi means you sho-show no emotions but I can't stop! I can't stop the tears… Mom why can't I stop them… please make them stop" she begged her mother. Sakura simply held her tightly. Trish's green eyes continued to poor our tears as they sobbed for there lose. Kakashi and Sasuke walked to Minato and Gaara. Gaara wasn't the only one who realized what the young Namikaze was going through and what was beginning to form inside of him.

Gaara and Kakashi lead the boy away while Sasuke reached into his jacket. He remembered the look on Naruto's face when he got his first forehead protector and as he pulled the item out he could practically see Naruto's smile in the metal slab.

"Sakura" Sasuke said catching her attention. She looked up to see him crouching down in front of her and Trish. Trish opened her eyes and blushed slightly due to her small crush on the old Uchiha.

"I-I found this… on the battle field" Sasuke said while waging a war with his tears. Sakura looked down at the headband and smiled while taking it from him. Her mind flashed back to there first day to get the forehead protectors and it caused her to smile. She then realized that Sasuke was using all the strength he has to hold his tears back. The pink haired widow wrapped her arms around Sasuke and gave him a squeeze "ITs alright… to let it out Sasuke…" Sakura said softly causing him to smile. He could already feel the tears falling from his eyes as she released him. "Clearly you don't know me…" he said in a sad sarcastic tone while turning away from her and walking back towards the others.

----------------

Madara stood atop his statue and across from his long rival and at one time friends statue. Part of his goal had finally been achieved, and one his power returned he would finally complete it. He would destroy the hidden leaf village and wipe every single Namikaze from the planet. His vengeance would be complete…

----------------

Naruto awoke in a sewer while making a grunting nose. He wasn't to sure if he should be happy about were he was. It had been years sense the Kyuubi bothered him. Ever sense Naruto master the art of seals and placed a few on himself that made it possible for Naruto to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra without his permission the demon fox remained silent.

"Well at least on not in this alone" Naruto smiled as he shoot his wet hair. The Kyuubi's eye sprung open but to Naruto surprise there where very small. He looked through the gate to see a small version of… "K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he held back his laughter. The Kyuubi looked up at him and growled, his hatred had only grown for the boy over the years and the fact that he was even considering what he was about to do made him sick.

"_**Yes thanks to your extra seals I was forced to take this form to preserve my chakra. Now I bet your wondering why I brought you here?" **_Kyuubi asked as Naruto glared at him before slowly nodding.

"_**What would you say if I could get use out of here… and back to the world you call home?"**_

Kyuubi's words sent chills Down Naruto's spin as they echoed through his mind. He felt hope swell inside of him as he looked into the eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko…

"I would ask what the catch was…" Naruto said in a calm tone…

"_**Ah the catch… The catch is how much are you willing to gain… and lose"**_

_**TBC**_

_**What could the Kyuubi mean?**_

_**OK so everyone this story will get much more heated from hear on in. I hope you all read and review on Fan fiction and Fav and Comment on DA.**_


	3. Part 1 Sages of The Seven Paths

**Naruto Kouji**

**Chapter 3**

**Sages of the 7 Paths**

Tsunade sat in the rain as it fell by the buckets. She stood where Naruto's body would have fallen had he not been consumed by the attack. "Its pitiful… I can't even shed a tear for you brat." She complained while lifting her thumb from the top of her bottle of Sake and took a quick swig making sure not to let any water into the bottle to taint the Sake's rich flavor. She sighed while looking to the sky, 'Kid… I hope its not painful… wherever you are.'

---------------

Kakashi, Gaara, and Sasuke stood with the young Namikaze boy and remained silent for the longest time until Sasuke broke it.

"So you want him dead?" Minato looked over at his uncle and simply nodded. There was no need for words at this point, as fare as Minato was concerned no one knew what he was going through.

"I want you to tell me in detail what you would do to Madara if you found him Minato." Kakashi asked in a calm town. He figured he would take a different approach this time seeing as it didn't work with Sasuke last time.

"I would kill him… I would plunge my right hand into his heart and watch the lights leave his eyes…" Sasuke sighed as he sat next to the boy.

"I take it your dad told you what revenge did to me?" the Uchiha prince spoke softly to his nephew, he wouldn't let him go down the path he once did… If anyone would avenge Naruto's death it would be Sasuke.

"Yea he told me you left the village to kill your brother, but he never told me why. He said you past was almost as troublesome as his and he would always say revenge is never the way to go about things." Minato felt his tears start to build up but he man himself hold them in. 'I won't cry…' he thought to himself.

"After your father told you this… why are you wanting to go after his killer?" Gaara was now speaking.

"Because he was my father! What do any of you know! My dad loved everyone in this village and was always trying to help people! What does he get for it? HE GETS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" The boys shouting brought tears with it. "I just wanted him to see me become a Junin… I'm so close… The only time he's ever been proud of me is when were training… I kn-knew he would be proud of me being a Junín at my age…" He began to sob as Sasuke put an arm around the boy. "I just want my dad back…"

Sasuke seeing his nephew in such shape made could only bring tears to his own eyes. "don't worry… we all miss him."

-------------

Sakura watched Trish sleep while running her finger across her whisker marks. 'If Minato had these he would be a spitting image of his father.' She thought to herself. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her breath reeked of Sake. At this point the only thing holding her heart together were the Children.

-------------

As Trish slept she was also asleep in her mind scape. Behind her keeping her warm was a 9-tailed cub. As the cub watched her master sleep she begin to feel her emotion to flare. "D-Daddy were are you… I.. I know you alive I can feel you… Daddy!" Trish began to scream in her sleep. The cub simply put its nose to her forehead and forced Chakra into that point. Soon her mind calmed and she was fast asleep. 'There still alive Trisha… and I believe they will be home soon.'

-------------

Sakura was now holding Trish in her arms as her sleeping child cried. Naruto made it a point to his children to always show your emotions unless they effect your duty. Trish took it to heart. At one point Trish hated her father, she blamed him for the Kyuubi's cub and envied her brother for not having one, but with time she learned to respect him and love him dearly.

"Naruto… god please."

--------------

"What's that suppose to mean you old fox? I don't wanna lose anything!" Naruto yelled causing the fox to chuckled. He expected this reaction from the man and had a plan.

"Just listen to me and I'll explain everything to you in detail." Naruto simply nodded and let Kyuubi continue. "As the nine tailed fox and the most powerful among all the tailed beast I am not only the most power.. But the oldest and wisest." Naruto interrupted him… "Not to smart you're the one in a cage…"

"SHUT IT!" the Kyuubi roared causing Naruto's hair to sway. As he roared another seal began to glow on the gate and three pillars rose from the water. Naruto smirked at this… "Wow I'm impressed to see my seal in action." the blond Hokage chuckled.

The Kyuubi let his remark slide and continued.

"In my long life I've seen many things and have been taught many more things. This story starts when I had 6-tails. At this time there was a new cult sweeping the land known as the Sages of the 7 Paths. One late night I found myself face to face with one of the men and was surprised when I locked eyes with the Rinnegan. I thought I was going to be forced to fight the man but soon realized he was a peaceful and kind monk. I took my human form and we spoke for several hours. He explained that there cult believed that With there powers they can ascend to a higher power. There would attempt to open up portals to other dimensions and hope to find the land of the gods. I was very interested in the matter until he said that thus far their attempts were a failure. They tried mixing an elemental Chakra with Natural Chakra but it didn't work because Natural Chakra was to unpredictable and wild it would disturb the balance of things… As the years passed all of the sages died off and became as what you mortal call the Toad Sages"

Naruto's eyes locked with Kyuubi's as the fox smiled. "Your sage mode is the weakest stage of what was once the most powerful force the world had ever known… next to me that is." The Kyuubi chuckled slightly but noticed Naruto still locked eyes with him. The man was searching for any false words the Kyuubi spoke of but he soon realized the fox was telling the truth.

"So your telling me you know a half baked dimensional Jutsu?" Naruto asked causing the Kyuubi to chuckle.

"Well it was half baked a few thousand yours ago, but with my age I realized that if someone was to use the Chakra of a tailed beast and combine it with the Natural Chakra they would be able to open a portal to wherever there wanted to go." Kyuubi paused for a moment, "Meaning you must merge with my chakra and activate your Sage mode. I'll then tell you how to open the portal…"

Naruto's once lit eyes quickly lost there fire as the Kyuubi mentioned "Merge"

"Well way to crush my hope you bastard fox" Naruto sighed while leaning against the wet wall of the sewer.

"Boy! This is your only chance to ever get home don't you get it!" Kyuubi argued with his container. He wasn't ready to fade into time… "I give you my word I won't try to gain control… besides once we do this there's a chance you will become even more powerful and be able to hold me back from control anyways."

One again Naruto looked into his eyes and saw no lies. He stood up straight and drew some of Kyuubi's chakra. He made a few hand signs and his fingers began to glow. "Seal" Naruto said as burned seals into his hands chest and head. They faded quickly as he sighed. "I won't let you take my body… but I want to see them again." Naruto's words brought joy to the Kyuubi.

"But I swear ill kill myself before I allow you to harm them."

They Kyuubi simply nodded as Naruto reached up and removed the seal on his cage. The smiling Kyuubi took a step from the cage and looked down at Naruto. "Now use my chakra to open the portal and then pull Natural Chakra from it. The Chakra's will merge and calm each other. Then you will be able to control it all with you mind…"

As Naruto stood there he closed his eyes. His body began to burn with Chakra as he opened his eyes. He looked straight ahead and held his hand up. 'Now focus all my chakra on one point… you must be quick or the portal will close." tThe Kyuubi said in his mind. Naruto watched as a purple portal began to rip open. 'Now boy get the Natural chakra…'

As Naruto held it other hand out the rims of his eyes began to turn red and his crimson eyes grew yellow with slits in the center. 'Now concentrate both the Chakra's in one place ill complete the merge when we go through the void… Prey this works.'

Naruto did as he was told and soon he could see rain fall on the other side of the portal. He could see Someone sitting in the rain and smiled "Baa-Chan!"

As he floated into the portal he noticed several things fly towards his body and pulled his arms up in his defense. As he did this lightning, water, earth, fire, and wood Chakra began to poor into his body. He couldn't help but scream as the force of the element came down on him. He then felt the Kyuubi's chakra engulf him and his eyes began to burn with a strange Chakra. 'I-I can't t-take it!' Naruto tried to scream as he blacked out.

------------------------

Tsunade dropped her bottle of Sake to the ground and pulled her wet hair from her eyes. "Stupid boy! Always being the hero!" she yelled in a drunk tone. "Your just like you stupid father and pervert sensei! Don't you id-idiots know that the good guys always get last?"

As she ranted the sky was filled with a load thunder causing the fearless women to turn her attention to the sky. There above her was a purple orb sucking what looked like Chakra into it. She watched as it absorbed the lightning in the air until finally it vanished.

"W-what the?" Tsunade hiccupped while looking at a small object falling from the sky. She whipped the rain from her eyes and used Chakra to zoom on the object…

"I-It can't be NARUTO!" She yelled while gathering Chakra into her legs. She forced herself off the ground leaving a small crater where she once stood. Her heart was beating at a dangerous speed but… She didn't care! She had to catch him… It had to be him "Im not that damn drunk!" she yelled

"Gotta!" she yelled while wrapping her arms around the blond Hokage. As she landed with a thud she sprained her ankle and let out a slight yelp… "Ok Im a little drunk."

She looked down at the sleeping blond and noticed something. "W-wait a second… He looks so young… Dear god he looks the same age he was when Pain attacked!" Tsunade laid him on his back and began to check his body for wounds. She found none and pulled his eye lid up to check them and simply gasped.

She opened them all the way to see 4 rings with a slit in the center of them. "I-Is that" Tsunade paused as she looked at the other eye.

"The Rinnegan?" With those words she watched as his hair grew wilder and began to darken. His k-9's grew sharp and his fingernails grew sharp. Tsunade watch the boy she as known for a large amount of her life change right before her eyes. She then lifted his eye lid again to see blue eyes shining back at her. His face was now clear with no whisker marks and he looked almost like a red head Minato…

"Holly hell I'm extremely drunk"

_**TBC**_

_**Wow young red head Naruto… with more super powers HA! Who would of known I bet none of you saw it coming.**_

_**I would like to give thanks to Dpat09 for being my beta reader on Deviantart! He did the fix's on any mistakes of this chapter and hopefully will be helping me in the future chapters!**_


	4. Part 1 Never Again Will You See This

Naruto Kouji

(Future Affairs)

Chapter 4

'Never Again Will You See This is Your Life'

Tsunade held the boy in her arms as rain fell on the two. Her mind raced with multiple questions and facts like Nagata also had red hair and the Rinnegan but why was he radiating demonic chakra? 'but it was the boy… could it really be you Naruto?' She thought to herself before noticing incoming Anbu units.

"Shit if they sense the Demonic Chakra they'll just jump to conclusions…" Tsunade acted quickly and pulled a paper seal from her coat. She placed it on his forehead and watched as all the outer remaining demonic Chakra was sucked into the paper. She quickly put the paper back and looked up to see Yamato. He was panting while looking into Tsunade's eyes. "Lady Hokage… what happened here?" he asked slightly shocking Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage?" Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice "So the council and fire lord are making me Hokage again?" The now once again Hokage got a simply nod as an answer. Yamato sighed as he looked at his palm. "Is that?" He asked only to see Tsunade look away…

"Im not sure but if so we are keeping it on the down low when the rest of the Anbu arrive we'll tell them I found the boy here" Tsunade's words where quick and almost silent but Yamato heard them. Yamato kept glaring from the boy and to his hand which had the number Nine on it. 'It must be you Naruto…' Yamato thought to himself before feeling the presence of the rest of the Anbu squad.

"Lady Hokage are you alright?" They asked allowing her to nod. "If you think this boy attacked me your quite wrong" She paused for a moment before continuing "Now I want your medical team to take him to the hospital and give him a private room which will have 24/7 surveillance. After that I need you to contacted Ibiki and Inoichi they will interrogate the boy… Now go leave me so I can finish my Saki" she asked only to get a nod from them all except for one.

As they lifted the boy he seemed to smile slightly before speaking in his sleep. 'Sakura-Chan don't be so rough… I love you m-more'

Yamato chuckled as he helped them carry him to the hospital. If This wasn't Naruto he was one hell of an actor. The only stand in captain of team seven began to worry about Sakura. He would make it a point that she would do no checkups on this patient… 'Her hearts been through enough… the last thing she needs is false hope'

-------------

Yamato laid him in his bed and let the nurses do the rest. They quickly hooked him up to scanners and began to take some of his blood. Yamato turned to the Anbu force that came with him and sighed. Ok I will stay in the room you three stand watch at the door make sure Sakura Namikaze is not allowed in this room got it? As for you nurses keep those blood samples away from her aswell…" Yamato ordered calmly receiving yes sirs and nods from everyone.

About that time Tsunade entered with Ibiki and Inoichi. They looked at the boy and Ibiki sighed "Well he's asleep I can't do much… ill leave this one to you" he said to the retired mind specialist as he yawned "You know we should get Ino she's much better at this then I ever was…"

The glare he got from Tsunade caused him to sigh while dodging her killer intent. "Fine… Now boy this might hurt a bit" he said to the sleeping red head. He placed a hand on his forehead and began to pump Chakra into it. 'Mind body disturbance Jutsu!'

He soon found himself in the depths of the boys mind. 'ok lets head to his memories that should be the easiest way to figure out who this kid is' the man said before appearing at his destination. He watched as two people slept in a bed. One with blond hair and Another with Pink…

"I love you Sakura-Chan" the blonde said causing the older man to gasp slightly…

"And I love you…" the memory quickly came to an end as a voice echoed through the boys mind. "Why are you in my head!"

Before Inoichi could do anything he felt his real body being gripped by the throat. He left the boys body to see the boy away and chocking him…

"H-How do you know S-Sakura-Hime!" He struggled to say as the awakened red head growled. "What about her… why where you in my head!" He yelled again before looking to see Tsunade a Ibiki moving in to hold him down.

He quickly dropped Inoichi and looked over to Tsunade with watery eyes. "Baa-Chan" was all he said as he fist stopped inches from his face. "W-what did you call me?" she asked allowing him to hug her "Baa-Chan… Thank god… I thought this might be an allusion of the void but… its really you"

Tsunade looked down at the boy and pulled away. He looked confused but soon realized she had something in her hand. "A mirror?" Naruto asked as she nodded and handed it to him.

The boy took it and looked at his reflection. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!" echoed through the hospital alerting everyone.

------------------

Sakura went through her paper work as she came across a secret case in room 500... "Private room? Guess I should go check this out"

As she walked down to hall she noticed an Anbu guard at the door and came to a stop as they didn't move out of her way.

"Excuse me move aside" She said as she remained silent. "Alright pall unless you wanna die MOVE!" she yelled throwing tones of killer intent at them. The captain of the group sighed and spoke "Listen lady we have orders not to allow you to enter this room"

As the man spoke the door opened to reveal Yamato. "Guh H-hey Sakura…" Yamato stuttered in a suspicious manner while looking back into the room multiple times...

"Hey why can't I go in there?" she asked as Yamato sighed "Plan and simply I've looked at your time card and you've been working 24/7. I know Naruto's death is going to be hard on you but you gotta make time for the kids… Now go home and get some rest you can't handle this case and that's why we got Tsunade instead ok?" Yamato said in a calm tone before hugging her. "Its just hard" Sakura said with tears in her eyes… "I know… come on I'll walk you home you three tell Tsunade where im going and ill be back soon"

----------------------------------

"What the hell Kyuubi red hair! And no whisker marks way to change a person!" The boy calling himself Naruto yelled.

'**What kit its not my fault'**

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! And what's with the age? Im 17 again! I HATED BEING 17... Well besides being with Sakura that is… wait Sakura! Baa-Chan how is she and my kids is Minato alright?" Naruto spat out question after question… But Tsunade still didn't buy the fact that he was Naruto.

"Prove to me that your Naruto…" Tsunade interrupted him. "W-what? But Baa-Chan its me… Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… I love to eat Ramen, Im best friends with Sasuke Uchiha and married to Sakura and I have two beautiful children…" as he stopped speaking he began to glow with crimson chakra "Im Container of the demon Kyuubi and his chakra… besides who else besides my family and Konohamaru knows the Rasengan" Naruto asked as Tsunade simply smiled. She walked from her chair and pulled him into a hug… "Thank god its you kid but stop calling me Baa-Chan or Im going to kill you for real this time" she said softly as he smiled and hugged the women who was like his mother. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. 'I guess I had a few tears left… thank Kami your alive Naruto'

The two released each other and Tsunade sighed. "So what's with the changes…" She asked as Naruto sighed "why don't we let him explain" Naruto said after making a few hand signs. "Shadow clone Jutsu"

Next to Naruto stood on clone with crimson eyes and a slight evil smirk on his face.

"**greetings everyone" **the demonic voice said shocking Ibiki and Inoichi.

"No way" Tsunade said as the clone bowed. "Yea I put park of him in the clone… anyways start explain you damn fox…"

Kyuubi pulled a chair up and relaxed. **"Well lets see… While we where in the void I remembered a very old memory and realized we could get out of the empty dark hell. To do this Naruto merged with me and we combined his Sage Chakra with my demonic Chakra and opened a dimensional portal. With this we broke into the real world but in doing so park of mother nature merged with use giving Naruto all the element affinities… and it seems he has awoken the true form of sage mode…" **Kyuubi paused as Tsunade looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"**Well thousands of years ago there was a group of people with the powers of the Rinnegan. After they almost died out a few went to the land of the toad and that was once the true form of the toad sages. Though today it is a forgotten art even by the that old fool that trained Jiraiya and Naruto" **Kyuubi explain as Tsunade sighed "So that's why you have the Rinnegan and the Crimson hair is because of you merging with the Kyuubi… Now explain the being 17 thing" Tsunade asked causing the Kyuubi to smiled.

"**Well lets just say I may be the oldest among Bijuu but in Bijuu years Im about 17"**

"I hate you" Naruto growled while Kyuubi chuckled **"What I said there would be a few changes"**

"Yea but how can I ever face Sakura… am I stuck this way?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi sighed

"**Look kit we can't say merged forever so give it time even though it may take a year or longer… you will be yourself one of these days which means we need to leave this place and train your Rinnegan powers" **Kyuubi said allowing Naruto to smirk. "So were are we going?"

"**Well now that we know how to ascend to the higher realms… Lets head to the each realm that Pain could call upon. There we should find the original masters of the Rinnegan and learn from them." **The Kyuubi said as Naruto sighed… He stood from the bed and removed the plugs on his chest.

"Were are you going?" Tsunade asked as the Kyuubi dispelled himself. "Im going to see my wife before I leave… don't worry" Naruto said before henging his hair blond "She'll think it's a dream … I hope"

Naruto opened the window and looked back at Tsunade. His gave her his big stupid fox grin before speaking. "Give me a year… or shorter and I be back. If im not normal by then… well have to come up with something" Naruto said causing Tsunade to sigh "Your making me age with you damn drama you know that?" Tsunade asked before glancing up to see him gone… "Baka… Fine One year it is… as for you four… Inoichi take care of the problem" Tsunade paused as Inoichi latched onto the Anbu units in the room and drained the memories from there skulls. "Yamato, Ibiki you and I will be the only ones to know of this got it? Tell know one… especially not Ino got it Inoichi!" Tsunade yelled causing the man to sweat… "U-understood maim!"

-----------------

Naruto appeared outside his home. He took in the scents of the area and smiled. 'Ah the Sakura tree's will be blooming soon' Naruto said to himself.

'**Yes… perhaps it will help your Sakura deal with thing better' **Kyuubi spoke out catching Naruto off guard. 'That's going to take some getting used to… your voice is really creepy you know that?'

Kyuubi just snickered and Naruto appeared outside his bedroom window. To his surprise know one was in it. 'Maybe she's in Minato's room…'

The 17 year old appeared at his sons window to see know one there and sighed. 'I can't imagine what he's going through… I hope Sasuke's talking to him. The last thing I want is my son going on a revenge trip like Sasuke did'

Naruto then appeared outside Trish's window and didn't know if he should smile or cry. You could tell Trish had been crying but what was really killing Naruto was the fact that Sakura laid next to Trish balling her eyes out in her sleep. Her sobs seemed almost silent but every now and then you could hear a faint 'N-Naruto' escape her chapped lips. 'She's a wreck' Naruto said as the Kyuubi looked deeply at Trish. **'Yes… but it seems Trish will be fine… my cub is tending to her. It seems the two are getting along which actually surprises me' **Kyuubi said spoke softly for a moment. 'Wow nice touch' Naruto added to there silent conversation. 'What's that supposed to mean!' Kyuubi roared in embarrassment.

'What you actually sounded kind there for a second geez! Way to go and mess it all up wise ass… Anyways I've got an idea on how to make this seem like a dream…'

With that Naruto opened the window and placed his hand inside. Sweat began to drip from his brow as he attempted to tap into his new Chakra affinities. 'Come on give me some mist Damnit' Naruto growled… and soon mist exploded from his palm and began to fill the entire room. Naruto smiled and stepped into the now foggy room. He walked over to Trish and sat next to her. She was snuggled up with a stuffed anime and trying not to cry in her sleep. Naruto reached out a ran his thumb across her whisker marks making her coo slightly. He moved his mouth next to her ear and spoke softly "Its alright dear… you have no idea how proud you've made you daddy. I want you to be safe… and know I'll always love you ok?' Naruto's words seemed to get through to her as she smiled…

'**You should go into her self-consciousness' she is there with my cub… we can make that like a dream aswell'** The fox was starting to get a little emotional himself but was doing a pretty good job at masking it. You can't be soft if you're the demon Kyuubi…

'Good idea'

Naruto soon found himself in a landscape much different then his own. It was a green rich grassy field that stretched as fare as the eye could see. In the distance a tree could be seen and there were two things sitting underneath it.

"That them?" Naruto asked as he looked back at a human version of the Kyuubi who simply nodded. "lets go" Naruto said as they appeared next to the two.

Naruto watched as a Crimson Fox jump up in surprise and awoke his daughter.

"**Calm yourself dear" **Kyuubi said as the female fox's eyes grew wide and she walked over the Kyuubi and gave him a lick "Hello Father" She said in a soft voice.

"**Oy Hello… What has your master named you?" **Kyuubi asked softly

"H-her names Isabella who are you… wait Minato how did you get in here and who is that guy?" She asked causing Naruto to smile.

"Im not Minato dear… Its me… daddy" Naruto said softly as her eyes lit up. She looked him over and then deep into his eyes. Even if he was younger and didn't have the whisker marks it was him… or was she dreaming?

"Don't worry dear even if this is a dream cherish this moment alright? If you want ill make my whisker marks come back" Naruto said as he sat next to her. She leaned against him and gripped his orange jacket. "Why'd you have to die daddy?" Trish began to sob. "Minato keeps talking about getting back at Madara and… Mommy Im afraid she's going to work herself to death. Why did you leave us… Why'd you leave me"

Naruto was left speechless for a moment as his little girl cried onto his shoulder…. 'What do I say…'

Naruto looked down and lifted his daughters chin. He gave her one of his stupid smiles and spoke softly. "I didn't wanna leave you guys… But you gotta understand dear I was the Hokage… The one thing on my mind was stopping Madara to keep my family safe. Your three were and will always remain my entire world. If I didn't stop him then that attack would of whipped out the entire village and I would never let that happen. Baby girl… I love you guys so much and I can't tell you how proud I am of you all" Naruto's words began to muffle away as his own sobbing kicked in. "I want you to be careful and fight hard. If you ever do find a nice guy make sure he knows your not a push over so he won't ever try to take advantage of you got it?" Naruto said causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Eww Dad no! don't talk like that" She yelled causing him to laugh… the two then sat there for what seemed like hours in his daughters consciousness…

"Now dear get some rest and know this" Naruto paused as she looked up at him. "Ill always be here for you if you ever need anything I want you to go into my room and get one of my special kunai. Just give it a through and ill come running… ill meet you here in you mind alright?" She simply nodded and rolled over with Isabella.

"**Take care kit" **Kyuubi said getting a slight nod from his cub as a response.

"By dear… and promise me no more tears!" Naruto yelled in the distance…

"Promise!"

-----------------------

Naruto then felt a huge rush in his head and almost fell backwards. The room was still misty and time hadn't seemed to moved at all in the real world. He looked on the other side of the bed and froze in place while noticing Emerald eyes locked to him. "M-Minato?" She asked as Naruto relaxed slightly. "No…" was all he could say as she stood up from bed and walked over to him. 'Kyuubi henge whisker marks on my face now' Naruto said mentally demanding results. Soon he felt the skin on his cheeks begin to tingle and he smiled. 'Thanks…'

"why is it so foggy in here… who are you?" Sakura asked Naruto. It was easy to see she was half asleep and completely warn out from work. "You tell me… Im hear because of you…" Naruto said softly. Sakura squinted her eyes to get a good look at the boy and gasped… "N-Naruto?"

The blonde simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. Sense he was in his 17 year old body they where about the same height and it confused Sakura. "but why are you so young?" she asked as he simply smiled. "I guess this is how you best remembered me… It is your dream after all" Naruto said with a bit of disappointment in his words. He wanted nothing more then to scream out the truth but it would only hurt. She's in her early thirties… and he's 17 again…

"So it's a dream" Sakura said in disappointment only to soon feel Naruto wrap his arms around her. "Yea… but just because it's a dream doesn't mean anything… If I was the real Naruto I would still tell you how much I loved you and nibble on your neck like I always did. I would tell you no matter what I'll always be with you and to never give up on our children…" With that Sakura interrupted him.

"But after what I said I cant except to be forgiven… I slapped you Naruto… and acted like a child… Its my fault you died the way you did"

Naruto felt his heart begging to pump out of control as he gripped Sakura's wrist. And pulled her to him. "Don't you ever say that again Sakura Namikaze!" Naruto shouted and to his surprise didn't wake Trish. "I died doing my job… I died protecting my family… and I'd do it again if I had to. It was in know way your fault… so please don't ever say anything that stupid ever again are we understood?!" Naruto said with a bit of anger in his voice. Sakura looked away but Naruto placed his hand on her chin and pulled her gaze to his. While looking into his eyes she felt all his emotions. The sorrow he felt… the pain and joy combined and gave birth to a new kind of sadness… "Sakura-Chan… I love you with all my heart so please… Promise me you'll never blame what happened to me on yourself…"

Sakura stood in aw as his emotions changed. Love pulsed through his eyes and began to drawn her in its amazing feeling…

"I-I promise" managed to escape her lips before he pulled her into a loving kiss. Naruto felt her go limp in his arms as she passed out from lack of energy…

The blond Hokage lifted her up and allowing his hair to turn red once again and the whisker marks to vanish. '**Will she be alright?' **Kyuubi asked while Naruto laid her next to Trish…

"She'll be fine… now lets get going before I start breaking down" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

'**Weak hearted mortals…' **Kyuubi mocked him only to hear Naruto laugh aswell.

"Hey who you calling mortal… as I recall the way things are right now… were both immortal as long as were merged…"

"**Right…. But your still weak hearted**" Kyuubi said before Naruto sighed and vanished.

---------------

Sasuke sighed as he pulled a blanket over Minato. The boy refused to go home so Sasuke allowed him to sleep at the Uchiha complex. After a few hours of talking to the boy he realized how much his nephew reminded him of himself and Naruto at the same time.

'Naruto' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked into a dark room of his complex. As he reached for a light switch he paused and turned away from the room and walked away from it. There would be a time for him to avenge his best friends death but… he would wait.

The Uchiha sighed as he walked through his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Saki from the counter. He plopped down on the couch and opened the bottle allowing the bitter scent of the liquor to fill the air. He took a swig and let out a slight cough before forcing it down his throat. Sasuke never was a big drinker… While thinking about old times with Naruto and Sakura he started digging in his pockets until he pulled out an old picture of team 7.

"I guess I haven't changed much at all have I Naruto?… I promise you… he'll pay… ill make sure he burns in hell for what he did to you…"

----------------

Naruto appeared a few miles away from the village and chuckled a bit as he carried on a conversation with Kyuubi. 'damn Im fast!'

'**You mean we're fast' **the Kyuubi corrected him causing Naruto to shrug….

"Anyways now how do we do this? Im ready to finish all of this and see my family again!" Naruto seemed to be exited as he jumped up and down while stretching his arms.

"**Well first you need to activate the true sage mode…. Aka Rinnegan" **Kyuubi replied. Naruto immediately stopped jumping and broke out in a light sweat… "Uhhh how do I do that?" Naruto asked in a dull winy tone before remembering pains was permanent.

"Wait why isn't the Rinnegan always activated? I mean even Pains real body had it activated at all times" Naruto asked as confusion began to swell up in him like an over filled balloon.

"**Well kit it seems sense we managed to figure out how to ascend to high realms of power then we have unlocked it to its full potential. Meaning its more of a kekegenkai to you then it was to anyone else. Basically its now your blood line trait kit…" **Kyuubi finished leaving Naruto a little less confused.

"So what do I do? Just gather Natural Chakra?"

"**That sounds about right" **Kyuubi replied and waited.

Naruto closed his eyes and remained perfectly still. He took a deep breath and held it as the wind blew around him you could practicly see the Chakra begin to flow into the boy.

"**Now open your eyes" **Kyuubi said in a hush tone…

Naruto slowly began to open his eye and was surprised at first. Everything he looked at was seen in a different way. His vision was clear as day and he seemed to be able to see more of his surroundings then before. "This is pretty nice" Naruto said with a smile on his face. He walked over to a puddle and looked to see his usual beautiful blue eyes a now unique white color with rings leading to a pupil in his eye. "But Im sure Sakura wouldn't like them… she always told me my most attractive feature was my eyes hehe" Naruto said in a joking manner causing the Kyuubi to get annoyed.

"**Shut up kit and hurry it up! Your next step is to gather my Chakra and then let the to Chakra's merge together. The concentrate on an area and focus the Chakra into that spot got it?" **Kyuubi yelled causing Naruto to rub his head… "Dear god if there's a way to shut you up and I find out about it… your in for it"

The Kyuubi ignored his remark and watched as Naruto did as he was told. Naruto's features began to change slightly. His red hair became more wild and his K-9's could be seen even with his mouth closed, and his eyes once again had a slit in the center where his pupil once was.

His eyes locked on an area between two tree's and he glared into space for a few moments. **'Can he do it?" **Kyuubi asked himself but soon felt a huge burst of power leave Naruto's eyes. There standing before Naruto was a portal…

"**Where does it lead to kit?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto Shrugged.**

"**Not sure… I was just constantly thinking about somewhere I could train my new techniques… and this is was we were given… now shall we?" Naruto said taking a few steps into the portal. 'I promise Trish… Sakura… Minato I train as fast as I can and be back to you'**

**With that the portal closed behind Naruto forcing him across to the other side. He stood in the center of a huge jungle with tree's the size of the Hokage's tower… maybe even larger.**

"**So where are we?" Naruto asked but Kyuubi didn't answer… Naruto stood completely still as he felt sever blades being held at him from every side of his body. His Attackers held huge shield in front of themselves so he couldn't see there identities…**

"**Who are you and why have you come" one of the creature spoke**

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Im hear to train and learn about my Rinnegan" he answered quickly and without hesitation. He wanted no trouble.**

"**That's a lie! I know Naruto and he's not a red head" another guard said causing Naruto to cock an eye brow…**

"**Wait you know me? Were is this place?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.**

**One of the guards dropped his shield to reveal Gamakichi…**

"**What the hell am I doing in Myouboku-Zan again!" Naruto noticed the guards press down a bit more with there blades and he began to feel a note forming in his throat. 'Awww crap!'**

"**Gamakichi its me trust me! Its just some stuff happened and I merged with the Kyuubi and got red hair and turned 17 again and…. Dear god come on man you gotta believe me!" Naruto said in a panic while sweating bullets. Gamakichi just stared at him for a moment…**

"**Fine activate sage mode" Gamakichi said causing Naruto to sigh. He already knew this was going to go bad sense he was already in sage mode…**

"**Im in sage mode right now… you could say I mastered it unlocking its true potential" With that Naruto deactivated the Rinnegan and looked into Gamakichi with his normal sapphire blue eyes. "But these are my eyes… and besides if you need more proof ill just summon your pops here" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.**

"**No! fine! But Im taking you to the old man so he can get a look at you. I can't say I fully trust you"**

**-------------**

**The sun began to rise as Sakura felt it beaming on her closed eyes. She was surprised when she felt a smile on her lips… 'Why am I smiling…'**

**She opened her eyes and held her hand up in defense to fight of the suns bright rays. Trish was still asleep and also had a warm smile on her face which was strange since she seemed to be crying as much as Sakura was.**

**Sakura made her way from the room as quietly as possible but awoke Trish… "mom…" she said in a strange tone.**

"**Yea sweet heart?" Sakura asked as she looked back at a smirking Trish.**

"**can I talk to you?" She asked with a bit of confusion in her tone. Sakura found it odd but walked over to her daughter and laid next to her.**

"**What is it?"**

**Trish contemplated the words in her mind over and over again but wasn't sure what to say. Last night wasn't just a dream she was sure of that but could it of been her fathers spirit?**

"**Mom while I was sleeping last night I was in my mind with Isabella… while I was there daddy came with Kyuubi and talked to me" Trish spoke with tears in her eyes while she looked into her moms eyes. "H-he said that he was proud of me and he loved us… he said he was sorry about what he had to do and I told him about Minato wanting to go after Madara and you working yourself to hard." Trish Paused as Sakura began to cry and hug her.**

**With a chuckle Trish continued "T-then he started talking about boys… and said I shouldn't let them think im a push over… It was embarrassing"**

**Sakura simply cried as she held her daughter as her mind raced… was last night really a dream… or was it real?**

**-----------------**

**Naruto sat next to Fukasaku and Shima who both sighed at what he had just explained to them. "So let me get this straight the original form of the Rinnegan is the sage mode?" Shima asked as Naruto nodded.**

"**If you want I can summon a human version of Kyuubi he's better at explaining it" Naruto said but Fukasaku declined. "Well kiddo I guess we'll have to figure this out together… if this is the birth place of the last Rinnegan then we should be able to figure something out" The old toad said with a smirk on his face…**

"**Hehe that's what I was hoping for"**

**TBC**


	5. Part 1 Revenge

**Naruto's Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

**Chapter 5**

**Rain Drops Drip**

Naruto sighed before plopping on his back and looking at the passing clouds. Sweat dripped from almost every inch of his body but he couldn't help but be enjoying himself. His new found ability's constantly reminded him of his past battle with Nagato and the Pain puppets and the best part about it was the fact that he hadn't even been training that long. The past 4 months have been nerve racking for him but with each passing day he learns more and more… Which each passing day defeating Madara becomes more realistic.

"You done already?" A demonic voice called from his left side. He looked over to see a man begin to form before his very eyes. His Crimson hair hung to his waist and his crimson eyes burnt like a wild fire.

"No I was just thinking about home… You think my families alright? How do you think they'll take the news of me being alive?" Naruto asked the demon.

"Do you really want to hear my answer… because I really could care less" Kyuubi replied with a snicker. Naruto glared over at him and shot a load of killer intent at the illusion of a man.

"I wish you were real sometimes" Naruto said randomly

"Why is that?" Kyuubi asked while glancing over to his eyes to see the Rinnegan activated. Naruto's lips mumbled a few words that couldn't be heard by Kyuubi but before he could asked any questions his allusion was crushed by an incredible force.

"Because I would take any chance given to kill you" Naruto stated only to hear Kyuubi chuckle freely in his mind. "Ahh kit… your beginning to sound like the Uchiha avenger… You want my answer?" the Kyuubi paused before continuing "My answer is simple… I hope they hate you as I do"

Naruto simply smirked before he stood and turned to the awaiting toad elders. 'why cant you be more like Isabella'

-------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she filled out hospital forms and finished making sure the check out forms were ready for the day. Things had been hectic lately especially with her not sleeping. She promised herself she would spend time with the kids and she was, but all they wanted to do was train. Minato spent all his time with Sasuke and it pained her every time she saw her son. His mood has grown much darker sense his fathers death and even though Sasuke and Kakashi are talking to him about it… Sakura fears there not getting through to him. His Attitude at time seems to be directed at her and the fact that he looks just like his father… makes the pain even worse.

"Hey forehead" Ino said while walking into her office. Sakura mentally took the jab at her forehead and bit her tongue. She Didn't have the energy to argue with her best friends pig headedness.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"I just noticed how beat you look and thought I would do your work for the day and let you get some rest… I know you and Sasuke have been training Minato and Trish every night so…" Ino smiled while looking at her friend "Just get some rest"

Sakura was a bit shocked at Ino but couldn't help but look away. "I've been hearing the roomers…" Sakura broke off subject with her statement and Ino got an annoyed look in her gaze.

"So what roomers are roomers… we know you would never do anything like that especially sense its only been 4 months" Ino stated before getting up and closed the door. "Am I right Sakura?" Ino asked making her question another way of asking if she had really doing it.

Sakura looked out the window and sighed. There was no way anyone would ever be able to replace Naruto… Her husband and father of her children…

"It makes me so mad" Sakura said as she fought back tears. "After everything he did and all I do for the village they always find a way to gossip about stupid things!… First it was the Kyuubi and now after he's gone they're turning on me" Sakura paused for a second and collected herself. "Sasuke is the Uncle of my Children and was Naruto's best friend… any feelings I had for him died along time ago when I finally fell for Naruto. He's just helping with the kids alright? Nothing more" Sakura finally finished and allowed a sigh to escape from her lips "No one could ever replace Naruto"

Ino smiled as she walked over and hugged her friend "I know… we talked about that remember" Ino blushed as did Sakura before she smiled and closed her eyes 'I miss you Naruto'

"Now Im sure Trish will want you to train her so get going but make sure you get some rest tonight alright?" Ino spoke softly getting a nod as a reply from Sakura.

"Thanks Ino…Pig"

-------------------------------

Minato panted heavily as his legs struggled to hold him up. His arm was burned from multiple Chakra techniques and Sasuke continued to smile in amazement of what he had realized. "Can you continue? How determined to grow stronger are you?" Sasuke asked with a cocky smirk on his face. Before he knew it the area was filled with Minato's clones as he panted.

"Ill surpass my father… ill make him proud! Ill be Hokage… and Ill kill Madara when the time comes!"

Sasuke simply smiled as he watched each clone form either a Chidori, Rasengan or allowed a small flame to appear in there palms.

Sasuke had tried to stop the avenger that was growing deep inside Minato but… it seems the more he see's Minato, Trish, and Sakura suffer… the more he feels the Avenger of his past grow once again. 'Naruto… ill help them grow… and I swear Madara will pay'

------------------------------

Trish yelped as her entire body began to burn with Isabella's chakra. Sakura watched as her daughter attempted a higher step of power. Three tails already waved behind her and a fourth was beginning to form. Sakura's memories of the passed began to flood her mind but she had faith in her daughter. "Remember dear if it becomes to painful stop… if you start to lose control you've gotta stop" Sakura said calmly as Trish held tears back. The power she was feeling was soft but… there was so much of the it and it was moving so quickly through her body that it was as if her skin was ripping off.

"I-I'll show you Daddy… ill be strong just like you and p-protect everyone" Trish began to cry as she forced her own Chakra into the current that was making its way through her body. Trish felt her skin finally begin to give way to the chakra and let out a slight scream. Her mind was in a panic while Sakura just watched… It was just like when Naruto transformed. Her blood began to boil and her eyes grew dark and crimson. Isabella whimpered as her master yelled in pain. The air grew heavy and dark as the blood and chakra began to mix and form a shell around Trish.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she charged Chakra into her fist and jabbed it into the shell… but to her surprise nothing happened. "Damnit NO!" Sakura yelled and began throwing her strongest Chakra punches into the shell… 'Not again!'

'Calm down Trish… find your Chakra and use it to slow the flow of the current. If you can do this then we will be in perfect sync and the pain will go away. Ill use my healing powers and you use your Chakra flow to repair the damage being done just like mom showed us' the cub said to her master.

Trish took the advice and it slowly began to work. The dark orb that now surrounded her began to fade and revealed Sakura panting for air as her knuckles bled from several solid impacts.

"M-Mommy we did it" Trish said with a smile. Her eye were there normal green color with a slit in the center and she had four blond tails extending from her spine… "I did it M…" before she could Finish her skin began to bleed and like father like Daughter… Trish slowly began to lose control of the Chakra. Her eyes now burned with crimson Chakra as her K-9's grew long. She gripped her hair and let out a Rawr that echoed through the entire village. Her tails grew bloody and crimson and her skin began to rip off slowly and painfully. "N-NOO!" Trish screamed before getting down on all fours.

Sakura acted fast and with a swift hit to the back of the neck knocked Trish completely out giving the Chakra a chance to vanish. The pink haired medical genius held her daughter in her arms and simply sobbed… "Damnit Naruto… why am I doing this alone…"

Her mind began to break down for a moment and the world seemed to start pushing down on her shoulders once again… Sakura pumped her Chakra into her Daughter and lifted her into her arms. While she walked with her daughter in her arms she couldn't help but curse… "Damnit Naruto" She growled "Your daughter needs you!" Sakura paused as tears ran down her cheeks "I need you…"

----------------------

The sun was just now setting and Sasuke would be arriving with Minato for group training… Before she knew it she was at there home. She place Trish in her bed and removed her cloths before covering her.

"I take it training is on hold? Did you guys have a bad session?" Sasuke asked and only received a nod.

"What did you guys work on?" Sasuke asked while waling from the room with her.

"Her demonic Charka control… she almost had it in fact… she did have it. She mastered four tails but the transformation must have been to much or that's what I think… I don't know what Im doing Sasuke… If Naruto was hear he would know exactly what to do but I can't handle this" Sakura began to cry but looked to see Minato looking out the window. His eyes shined at the now rising moon but as soft as his gaze seemed to be… It was as cold as Ice.

"Dads not hear mom the sooner you figure that out the better off you'll be" the boy said in a cold tone. Sasuke was about to act but Sakura stopped him. "its fine Sasuke I think you should leave… tonight should be a relaxing night anyways. Minato go to your room please and get some rest" Sakura said. She watched her son pass her and stop for a second. "is there something you want to say?" he asked once again in a cold tone. Sasuke remained at the bottom of the stares and simply listened.

Sakura turned and shot her son a glare of her own. It sent chills down his spin as he looked into his mothers pain filled eyes. "You'll never pass him…" was all Sakura said before walking closer to him… "So please" She said now in a soft tone before wrapping her arms around her son. Tears continued to stream from his her eyes as she spoke. "Please don't be this way son… I lost your father… Don't go after Madara I couldn't lose you to" The pain in her voice brought tears to His eyes but how could she ask him something so… impossible. He would avenge his fathers death and make him proud no matter the what. Sakura felt arms wrap around her and Minato place a kiss on his mothers forehead… he said nothing as he gave her a stupid fox smile just like his father would have… but unlike his father he couldn't hide the truth in his eyes. They still remained cold and filled with revenge. With that he released his mother and walked into Trish's room leaving Sakura standing alone in the hallway or so she thought.

"Come on Sakura… Im trying my best to keep him from taking that road but as much as I hate to say it… he's right" Sasuke said from behind her.

Sakura felt anger flush through her entire body as she turned to Sasuke and slapped him "He's not right! HE"LL DIE! If Naruto couldn't kill the Madara then" Sakura stopped and realized that Sasuke was now hugging her. He was warm and while he held her she felt her entire body slowly relax… "Sakura you're my best friend and so was Naruto… If anyone will go down that path again it will be me not Minato…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and softly pushed him away from her "Sasuke… if you go after him you'll die and you know it"

"I'll never know till I try but don't worry… Im only thinking about it, but if I do and I actually manage to kill Madara would it make things any better?" Sasuke's words echoed through Sakura's mind for a moment as she thought about Madara killing Naruto… but her answer shocked Sasuke.

"No" Sakura said in a sad voice before continuing "Because I know you can't kill him Sasuke… simply because you've changed… As much as you hate to show it your soft just like the rest of use…"

Sasuke sighed as he walked towards to front door and slowly opened it. He glanced back at Sakura who was now sitting in Naruto's chair.

"You maybe right… but Naruto was soft when he defeated me… sense when is being soft a weakness around hear"

-------------------

"You alright?" Minato asked Trish with a bit of worry in his eyes. He didn't have the burden of one of the Kyuubi's cubs so every time she tried to transform it worried him simply because he had no idea what it was like.

Trish sat up slowly rubbing her arms "Yea but today was a bit extreme. You really shouldn't be so mean to mom, she doesn't know what to do without dad hear to help"

Minato simply shrugged before looking out the window at the moon again "So you up for some practice… I wanna see what the Kyuubi's cub can really do and Mom won't let you use her against me…"

Trish smirked slightly at her brother. He was like her rival in a way… They pushed each other to grow stronger but Trish was different... She was more like her father.

"Sure… if I win then you have to lighten up and act more like me but if I lose then I'll act all emo like you deal?" Trish said before giggling.

"What Im not emo!…" Minato paused before smiling and throwing his sister some cloths… "Deal"

--------------------

Naruto felt his shoulders growing heavy while he held his arms out and repelled several attacks coming at him from multiple toad sages. 'You feel that' Naruto asked the Kyuubi who sighed. "It seems our daughters are in a battle… I felt this earlier and it seems she actually managed to control the four tailed transformation for a short time and she's attempting it again' Kyuubi said in a bored tone.

'Wow that's impressive' Naruto said while jumping into the air to avoid more sage techniques. 'Well when you do it with me its more impressive… my cub may be strong but her tails aren't nearly as powerful as mine'

As the two talked they came to a complete stop and Naruto felt something strange trying to pull him away.

"What is it?" Fukasaku asked while raising a hand to stop the other sages attacks.

"I-Its nothing… lets continue"

As they continued he felt it again and again until the urge became to powerful to ignore.

"Damnit…" Naruto yelled allowing a few Jutsu's to hit him. Smoke filled the area and slowly vanished revealing Naruto on all fours panting for air…

"What is it boy?" Fukasaku asked in confusion.

"I-I've gotta go… ill be back soon" Naruto henge his hair and allowed whisker marks to appear on his face before he vanished in a yellow flash.

-----------------

Minato stood panting as he looked ahead at his sister. Crimson bloody hair covered her entire body and her tails continued to slam into the ground causing trimmers to shack the area.

"Trish come on snap out of it!" He yelled but soon found himself running and dodging multiple attacks from the demonic form of his Sister.

While running he managed to burn Seals into the surrounding tree's and began forming a plan in his mind… "Now!" he yelled before vanishing in a dim yellow flash. Everywhere he set a seal was now a point of teleportation for him as he popped up in different places confusing his sister. 'Just a little longer' Minato thought as he began to form Chakra into his palm. Slowly a Rasegan formed… "Now… ignite!"

Minato came to a sliding stop as he allowed his fire Chakra to run through his hand and merge with the Rasengan…

Trish growled at this and began to gather Chakra into a small orb. "Trish snap out of it! Its me Minato… don't let dads curse control you FIGHT IT!" he yelled but nothing could reach her.

The orb that had formed was now beginning to shrink but instead of eating it she gripped it in her palm and charged at Minato.

"… Fine have it your way! **Kohen Rasegan**!" Minato yelled as Trish let out a Rawr…

Before Minato knew it they two attacks were in a power struggle… and his was loosing. The ground below them slowly began to uproot and turn to sand under the pressure of the attacks and Minato's skin began to burn… "Trish!" Minato yelled before he was forced backwards through the forest away from the village. With every tree he flew through he found his vision slowly beginning to fade… In the distance he could see his sister coming and was starting to get desprit. With a final thud he hit a tree that stopped his movement but broke many of his bones… The pain was almost to much to bear but he would bear it. His sister was in danger but what could he do?

He reached into his pouch and remembered what Trish had told him a months ago… 'dad told me last night if we ever needed him to just give it a fling and he would come running…'

"Damnit" Minato growled as his sister appeared in front of him… "DADDY!" Manito yelled and slung the kunai into the air… His eye began to fade while his sister lifted him into the air… "S-So you'll kill me Trish?" he asked as her claws began to burn into his flesh…

Before he closed his eyes the sky lit with a bright yellow flash and Minato swore he could hear someone scream his name…

"Minato!… Trish stop this" the voice screamed…

Naruto appeared behind his daughter and pull her into a master lock. Protecting his body was the Kyuubi's cloak…

"Isabella calm her down…" Naruto whispered in her ear…

"I-I Can't" the beast whispered in pain as she let out a screech. Naruto watched as another tail began to form and the other four wrapped around his body.

'Watch it kit… there both out of control we need to find a way to knock them both out' Kyuubi said while Naruto jumped away from his daughter…

"Fine…" Naruto said as he began to run with incredible speeds around his daughter.

Everywhere he went he placed a seal there and before Trish knew it he was gone. The seals were so close together and he was using his fathers Jutsu with such speed it was impossible to see him.

'Now what are you planning?' Kyuubi asked but soon found out.

'**Doton Tetsu Ori no Jutsu!' **(Iron Cage No Jutsu)

'**Konton Makai's Kouen no Jutsu!' **(Hell's Flame No Jutsu)

Naruto's Jutsu's appeared from thin air as a cage shot from the ground and quickly captured his daughter followed by a wall of flames that crashed down on top of her. She let out a scream as she flames burned her and the cage held the beast inside…

'Im sorry honey' Naruto said before appearing onto of the cage…

"**Fuuton Uesutan Hitofuki No Jutsu!" (Western Gust) Naruto yelled as all the wind in the area began to push down on Trish. The pressure began to force her into the ground as Naruto continued to cast the Jutsu… "Come On! Trish give up…. Please!' Naruto yelled before seeing something out of the corner of his eye.**

"**R-Rasegan!" Minato yelled as he appeared n the cage and used the momentum of the wind to force the orb into Trish's chest…**

**Naruto quickly allowed the cage and wind to die down and vanished. He watched As Trish began to transform back into her old self…**

"**You did good…' Naruto said to his son as he pulled off his jacket and covered Trish's naked body.**

"**Yea… So is it really you? Or are you a ghost" Minato asked in a panting voice.**

"**Good question… last thing I remember was being in the void and felt something pulling on me… I don't think this is going to last much longer sense Im only a clone. I tried to force myself through the void but it didn't work so I managed to get a clone through… How's everything here… how's your mother?" Naruto asked as he pumped Kyuubi's healing Chakra into Trish's skin healing her slowly.**

'**You lied' Kyuubi said to Naruto s he sighed 'I know… but Im not done training yet…'**

"**She's a wreck… Sasuke tries his best to take care of her but nothings been helping lately. She's been spending more time with use but its always training. I've been spending most of my time with uncle Sasuke. He's been t-teaching me a lot. I can mix my Chakra with the Rasegan now well mostly only fire… Lightning is really hard and makes my arm go numb…"**

**Naruto was amazed for a moment… "Fire and Lightning… wow! that's really impressive son Im proud of you… the next step will be to combine all of them into one attack…" before Naruto could finish he noticed tears in his sons eyes.**

"**A-Are you really proud of me Dad?"**

**Naruto's heart started breaking as he watched his son's tears… He was really killing them…**

"**You make me the proudest father in the world… you and your sister amaze me more and more each time I see you…"**

**Naruto stood and wrapped his son in a hug. "You know when you where born I was so happy… I really wanted a boy and when I saw you it was like a wish come true… I knew you would be a lady killer hehe… but you need to watch out for your sister alright? I was surprised when she turned out to look like a green eye's version of … my Jutsu if you get what im saying" Naruto laughed as Minato smirked. He never really got to talk top his father like this and it was… nice…**

"**Dad… is it bad to want to kill Madara" Naruto glared at his son for a moment. He refused to look his father in the eyes because he already knew the answer to the question.**

"**Have you talked to Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a solid tone…**

"**Yes sir… but I just can't stop thinking about it! Sasuke turned out alright didn't he?" Minato asked finally making eye contact with is father only to see him pulling up his under shirt.**

"**What are you doing?" Minato stopped in mid sentence as he caught a glimpse of a huge scare in Naruto's chest… "This is what revenge does to you… Sasuke to this day remains my best friend but… this is what revenge did to him. He force a Chidori through my chest the first time we battled… The second time he held a sword to my neck and the third time I was forced to bring him to his knee's… and drag him back to the village by his hair" Naruto explained as he continued to look into Minato's eyes… "Revenge does nothing but hurt people… mostly the people you love. If you go after Madara you'll die and that will cause your family more pain then anything else. If you die Minato… just promise me you won't go after Madara?"**

**Minato couldn't look away from his fathers gaze… all he could do was watch all the emotions that flowed through them like a movie.**

"**I-I promise… but if he attacks again dad ill defend mom and Trish… so will Sasuke Kakashi and every other Shinobi… Tsunade talks about Madara killing the heart of Konoha all the time when he fought the first and second… and now he managed to do it again. So don't think were going to stand by if he comes back again. Everyone will fight him not just one…" Minato's eyes were filled with anger but a different kind of anger. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his sons words…**

"**If he comes back again just throw the kunai… I'll be right there beside you. AS long as the villagers are safe we shinobi will die happy but Im running out of time Minato" Naruto said in a sad tone.**

"**No Dad don't go please come see mom she needs this" Minato begged but Naruto knew Sakura wouldn't be fooled by his lie no matter how much he wanted to see her he couldn't.**

"**Good luck kiddo tell your mother I love her and give her that jacket on Trish… if she doesn't want it I want you to have it alright?… Remember son watch after your sister… no pervy boys are allowed to touch my daughter" and with that Naruto through a kunai into the air that lit with a bright white light and vanished in a puff of smoke. He appeared in the cover of the tree's and allowed his henge to vanish. His red hair returned and his whisker marks vanished. He watched as Anbu and Tsunade appeared around the two children. Minato was gripping his fathers kunai and holding his sister as he cried.**

"**What happened" Tsunade said with worry in her voice. She kneeled down next to Minato as he sobbed "I-It was him… D-Daddy" Minato cried**

**Tsunade looked around the area noticing many seals and then locked onto the bush… Naruto began to sweat as they locked eyes… "Its alright now… did Trish transform again?" Tsunade asked allowing Minato to simply nod. "Ok get them to the hospital Minato needs to be treated for broken bones and Trish needs a full check up… now go ill check the area" Tsunade commanded the Anbu units and the all vanished with Naruto's children.**

"**You can come out now…" Tsunade yelled out. Naruto chuckled before walking from the bushes.**

"**Hey Baa-Chan Long time no see…" Naruto said with his stupid smile on his face. It looked strange with his red hair but it was Naruto…**

"**Well tell me where you've been… lets talk"**

**Time skip**

**---------------**

**Naruto opened his eyes to see the clouds he spends most of his time watching. His training was almost at its peek and he has learned many things about his eyes and how to summon the original masters of the realms. He can use all of there powers but only one at a time and once he picks one he can't switch it for at least 30 minutes… But once he summons the masters there thoughts are all the same and things get interesting. Not to mention he can summon shadow clones with the Rinnegan and use them as scouts.**

"**I wonder how ever things going… I hope Minato took my words to heart" Naruto said to himself as he thought about what happened 8 months ago. He had spent a year away from home but his training would be over soon and that seemed to scare him. 'Kyuubi why are we still merged… I can't go back to my family looking like a 18 year old with red hair!" Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi who simply shrugged "What can I say… we seem to be perfectly in sync until something knows us out of sync then your stuck like this"**

**Naruto yawned as he stretch… "What ever just try and figure it out will you? I miss my family and once we are done training were leaving. Madara must be getting his powers back by now"**

**-----------------**

**Sasuke sat at the bar and took a shot of Saki. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Minato in his fathers jacket… "You ready for the Junín exams? You got what 4 more weeks?" Sasuke asked as the boy sat down next to his uncle. "Yea mom has been teaching me a few tricks to keep my body strong… luckily I got her Chakra control or it would be worthless but if I concentrate Chakra into a certain spot before the impact of an attack it should heal almost instantly… Im still working on it though"**

**Sasuke smiled as he knew were the skill came from. Kabuto really was a genius in the medical department… until he gave his body to Orochimaru 'dumass' Sasuke said to himself as he remembered helping Naruto kill the snake.**

"**Well I gotta go I just thought I would say hay… me and Trish are meeting mom for dinner you wanna come? Mom seems to like it when your around" Minato asked but Sasuke reclined "No thanks that ship sailed a long time ago besides… I've got something I need to take care of"**

**Minato chuckled as he walked from the bar "Fine… next time were going out on the town though… Your getting old so we need to find you a women" **

**Sasuke just smirked as he took another shot. Once again he caught a glimpse of someone out the corner of his eye…**

"**What did you find out" Sasuke said to the unidentified man.**

"**He's clone… you can find him here about 5 miles from the village but I hope you have an escape plan if things go bad…" the man said but Sasuke simply laughed. "I don't kneed one"**

**With that Sasuke walked from the bar and headed to His complex. He walked through his home and came across a pitch black room. He reached for the light switch and stopped for a moment…**

"**Its time" he said while turning on the light switch. In the corner set all his scrolls and in the center of the room set his old Anbu outfit and two swords. His old long Katana and a newer short blade that Naruto had crafted for him. It allowed him to focus his Cursed Chakra into the blade if he ever needed to use it. Sasuke quickly got his things and walked through is front door. To the east of the village he could here rain drops dripping…**

"**Tonight ill avenge you Naruto…"**

**TBC**

**Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story because Im loving it! The plot makes me feel happy inside and its not the drug I swear…. Anyways!**

**Comment and Fav on Deviantart! Read and Review on THX!**


	6. Part 1 Falling into Darkness

**Naruto Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

**Chapter 6**

'**Falling into Darkness'**

**Sasuke glared back at the village, he's spent most of his life in and smirked as his memories flooded his mind. 'All my memories of this place were with you Naruto… it's just not the same without your load mouth…'**

**The Uchiha looked to the east to see storm clouds gathering and smiled "Just like old times… take care Minato… Trish… Sakura I'm sorry"**

**Sasuke looked to the sky and in a flash of lightning vanished. His destination was east of Konoha… there he would extract his revenge for Naruto… "I'm coming Madara"**

**--------------**

**Minato stood panting for air as the sun began to rise into the morning sky. He had been up all night training his new forms of Rasengan and his fathers seal scrolls. He always knew his father was a seal master but never in his wildest dreams could he imagine he was this amazing. The structures he came up with were out of this world… mostly the ones he used on himself to help him control the Kyuubi's Chakra. The amazing part of it all was it was a fifty-fifty chance that the seal's would fail and give the Kyuubi control… luckily his Father was a master.**

**The boy leaned against a tree and felt a sharp pain in his back. It had been around 8 months sense he and Trish's training session and she can manage to hold herself together now. She can stay in Kyuubi mod for 15 minutes…. Any longer then that and she would lose control.**

'**I wonder how dad is… maybe he can send another clone?' Minato asked himself but cancelled the thought with a sigh. 'It's been 8 months… there's no way' he thought to himself before hearing a voice call to him.**

"**Oni-san what are you doing?" Trish asked her big brother in the distance. Minato sighed as he remembered he had to go with her around town to find him a date… 'I should be training'**

**Trish made her way over to him to see him with a disgusted look on his face… She put up her puppy dog face and gripped her shirt… "DD-Do you not wanna come with me?" she asked in a cut yet sad way… Minato sighed at his sisters cuteness and stood up.**

"**Your terrible… Im coming but Im all sweaty so don't expect me to get a girl today" Minato said in a dull tone.**

"**Well" Trish stopped and looked at him. The sun seemed to be hitting him just right and he was wearing there fathers jacket with a mesh shirt on underneath it. His headband was tied around his leg allowing his hair to fall freely. (Picture a young Minato with an orange cloak)**

"**Well… I think you'll manage" Trish said in her usual happy tone.**

**The two made there way through the market just as it began to open and they noticed someone in the distance running at full sped there way. "Is that… oh god" the two said together as Lee raced Gai through the village… Behind them was Megami the daughter of Lee and Tenten.**

**She came to a stop to catch her breath and looked up to see Minato looking at her. Luckily she had her Mothers looks and only her fathers energy.**

"**Hey there Megami having fun?" Minato asked causing her to blush. She looked him over and at his revealed chest… 'god he's hot' she said to herself before smiling "Yea its pretty fun… kinda hard to keep up when ever Dad and Gai are going at it though…" the cute girl replied. Minato was having a hard time figuring out if she was blushing or just hot from running…**

"**Dear god you are Naruto's son aren't you" a voice called to them and revealed Tenten who was looking him up and down "Does your mother know you walk around town with your chest revealed like that?" Tenten asked in a joking manner.**

**Minato smiled as he scratched his head "hey there Tenten-Sama"**

"**hey I've got that order you asked for ready… it was tricky but I got it blessed this morning so you can stop by whenever to get it. Come on Megami we gotta try and catch up to the old men" Tenten sighed as Megami nodded.**

"**Well see you later Minato… we should spare sometime" Megami said with a slight blush on her face before vanishing in a burst of speed. Minato sighed as he placed his arms behind his head and began walking again. Trish remained silent for a moment but had plenty of questions piling up… Minato could feel them coming.**

"**So… sparing?" is all she could ask without laughing.**

"**What so funny?" Minato asked his historical sister. He glared at her with dull eyes before whacking her over the head…**

"**Awe!" She yelled before kicking him in the side… "Awe! Hey what was that for!"**

**Trish simply stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down… "Meany…" She said in a spoiled tone before walking away. AS she walked Minato noticed a few guys checking her out…**

"**Wow… isn't that Trish Namikaze? She's so hot lets go talk to her" one boy said as the other noticed Minato glaring at them.**

"**What's wrong man?" the one doing the talking asked and followed his friends gaze to Minato who was glaring at them with dangerous eyes…**

"**You were saying?" Minato asked the guy. He might have been a year older then him or the same age but it meant nothing the Minato as he took a step foreword…**

"**he he if it isn't the Prince… look Im not scared of you kid and I can say whatever I want whether it be about your foxy little sister or your milf( mom I'd like to…F*** ) of a mother…" Minato watched the mans friends eyes grow wide as he raised his hands and took a step back.**

**It was silent for a moment as Minato's hair hung over his eyes leaving his expression blank…**

"**Aw what cat got your tongue… I don't get why everyone's so scared of you… you wouldn't even save your stubborn old man"**

"**Dude shut up! Are you crazy your not even a shinobi!" the mans friend yelled. The man turned to his friend and smirked "What he can't touch me…"**

**Before he could finish Minato had him my the neck and was holding him in the air. "Is that right!" Minato yelled. Trish looked back to see the scene and rushed over to them. "I ca-t br-eath" the man struggled to speak….**

"**Oh Im sorry! COME AGAIN!? Never mind DON'T DEAD PEOPLE DON'T SPEAK!" Minato yelled in rage… First he insulted his sister and mother… but then his father. The scum deserved nothing but death… Minato quickly slung the man into a wall knocking the air from him. Before the man could even look up he felt Minato's knee in his gut which caused him to spit up blood. "Say something funny!" Minato yelled before throwing him as hard as he could into the air. He appeared above the man and kicking him back down to earth. The impact broke the mans legs as he screamed in pain… Minato walked slowly over to the man who struggled to get away when his friend begged Minato to stop.**

"**No don't please he may be an ass but he's my friend please he's had enough!" the mans friend yelled in fear. Minato lifted him from the ground and held his hand out. He slowly began to form a Rasengan and made sure he locked eyes with the bloody man. "Think before you talk… now die"**

"**Minato STOP!" Trish yelled as she deflected his Rasengan with her own blowing the man from his hand onto the ground.**

"**Move Trish" Minato yelled as he formed another Rasengan. The man he was after began to crawl away in horror and was surprised to see everyone in the Market looking at the group and doing nothing.**

"**Help me!" the man screamed but no one went to his aid.**

"**You must be new in town… because you've got it all wrong! Im not feared Im RESPECTED!… and so is my Mother and my father…" Minato was being pulled my his rage. The words his father spoke to him seemed to be replaying themselves over and over in his mind.**

'**Watch after your Sister…'**

"**Minato stop! He learned his lesson now leave him alone" she yelled… but Minato had the stubbornness of his uncle…**

"**Trish move or I'll move you…" Minato said in a calm frightening voice. Trish had never seen her brother this way and simply moved aside. The children of the area's eyes where being shielded by there parents as Minato pulled the man from the ground.**

**Minato looked into the mans eyes and glared at him for a moment "Ill show you the pain we went through and you can tell me who's weak" was all Minato said as he lunged his attack foreword but before he connected a hand gripped his wrist.**

"**Minato stop it…" Kakashi said as an Anbu unit appeared around them.**

"**He deserves this let me go" Minato yelled but he knew better then to talk back to Kakashi.**

'**We saw everything he'll be dealt with… no one talks about the Namikaze family in such a way and gets away with it" Kakashi said while glaring at the man. Before Minato could do anything else the Anbu units took the man and his friend away… most likely to Ino to see what all happened but as they vanished Kakashi remained present.**

"**What do you want?" Minato asked with a slightly disrespectful tone towards his sensei.**

"**When was the last time you talked to Sasuke?" Kakashi's question caught the two off guard. Minato immediately looked east and noticed another line of clouds gathering in the area…**

"**We need to get to him complex… he's gone isn't he?" Minato asked shocking Trish. Kakashi simply nodded… "it seems he knows about Madara's position… and wants some revenge. Do you know where he went?"**

**Minato shook his head no and began walking with the two. They made there way to his complex and Minato led them through the huge home. They finally came across a dark room with no windows. Minato reached to the right and hit a light switch. The room was completely empty…**

"**Dammit… he took it all… this room was filled with multiple weapons scrolls and his Anbu uniform… but there's no way you can win Sasuke what are you thinking!" Minato said aloud before turning off the light and leading them out of the house. "we need to go talk to Tsunade and mom…"**

**-----------------------**

**Tsunade sighed as her and Sakura took a shot of Saki. Things continued to get worse in Konoha.**

'**First Naruto gets pulled into another dimension… comes back merged with the Kyuubi and leaves for god knows how long. Now we have that stupid Uchiha son of a bitch leaving the village AGAIN!' Tsunade Said to herself before taking another shot.**

"**What a jackass!" Tsunade Yelled before slamming yet another shot down her throat. Sakura simply nodded as she mimicked her Sensei… "I hate men" Was all she would say before taking a shot.**

**The two drunk Shinobi failed to realize Kakashi, Minato, and Trish standing in the office trying there hardest to remain unknown… Sakura and Tsunade are very 'rare' when there in this mood. Meaning speak only when spoken to or you might die.**

**Sakura raised her eyes to her children and blushed slightly. "h-How long have you guys been there?" Sakura asked before burping slightly. Tsunade chuckled at the embarrassed Sakura… "Aw what do you not want your kids to se you drunk? Do you not remember new years 2 years ago? It took Naruto and his army of clones to get you away from that guy who touched you" Tsunade continued to laugh as Sakura sunk into her chair.**

"**Mom are you alright?" Trish asked as she took the bottle of Saki from her mother. Sakura couldn't help but let out a few tears… Once you become a mother your emotions become almost impossible to hide… especially for a shinobi. "I don't know…" She sobbed allowing the mood of the room to turn more serious "That damn man… is going to try and kill everyone I l-love" Sakura said in a crying drunken tone. Kakashi sighed as he walked over to her.**

"**Everything will be fine… I got word that Sasuke talked to one of his connections and my connection heard from his connection that Sasuke had an escape plan… He's not a fool" Kakashi tried to calm her but Sasuke wasn't the problem. She was worried about her family and friends…**

"**you don't ge-get it! Anyone who Naruto cared about… he's going to come after my children and w-what can I do?"**

"**You can fight" Minato said in his cold tone getting is mothers attention.**

"**Why is everyone acting so helpless! This is Konoha the most powerful village known in the Shinobi world and we are scared of a single man? When I spoke to dad's clone you know what he told me mom? He told me to take care of you and Trish… and you know what I told him?" Minato paused as they all listened.**

"**I told h-him" Minato began to sob as he grew frustrated at his emotions… "I told him that I would fight… I told him Me, Kakashi, Sasuke and everyone Shinobi in the village would fight for his memory… He was the heart of the village and we all LET HIM DIE!" Minato yelled at them all remembering the day he died. "by obeying his order to stay back we let him die…"**

**Sakura simply sat in place and avoided her sons glare. "You have no idea" was all sakura said before grabbing the bottle of Saki from Trish. She tried to take another swig but her daughter snatched it back away from her "No more mom!" She yelled before looking back out the window.**

**Sakura realized how she was acting and began to cry… her emotions were ripping her apart. And Tsunade knew it. In a split second Tsunade placed a needle in her students neck knocking her out cold. "she'll be out for a few hours… I want you three to stay here in the mansion with me tonight…" Tsunade paused as she hiccupped. "ill let Ino come and plant some happy dreams in her head to lift her spirits"**

**Minato walked over to his mother and lifted her up into her chair and pulled her hair from her eyes. He loved his mother with all his heart… and lately it killed him to see her crying constantly. "Its been a year… the least she could do is stop crying. It doesn't help anyone"**

**As the room remained silent Trish let out a sigh.**

'**Can you still fill him' Trish asked Isabella who simply nodded. She could feel her fathers Chakra somewhere… he was not dead.**

"**So what do we do?" Trish asked looking over to Tsunade who shrugged. "We have no idea where he could have gone and don't know how to follow…"**

**Kakashi looked out the Window and Noticed the clouds the east growing even darker… "All I know is we are going to have one hell of a storm tonight. We might need to set up a curfew just in case" Kakashi said as Tsunade nodded. "Ill leave that to you Then…" Tsunade paused for a moment before speaking "Yamato"**

**With that Yamato appeared in the room.**

"**Yes Hokage-Sama… dear god this room smells like pure Saki… what happened to Sakura?" Yamato said while holding his nose.**

"**Yea yea… Looked Im leaving you in command of Anbu until we find Sasuke and Sakura she's fine I think… Now you two take your mother and get to your rooms. Get some rest please and ill be rooming with your mother to make sure she sleeps well"**

**The two nodded and began to make there way from the room… "Wait Minato" Tsunade called out to the boy.**

"**yes?" he asked as he glared back with his red teary eyes.**

"**No body let Naruto die… many Shinobi died trying to get to him and if we would of gone up before the blast we would all be sharing the same fate as he is now. Sasuke saved your life and I suggest you cherish it and stop blaming others…" Tsunade paused as she watched his expression change and noticed him getting a little embarrassed.**

"**And Minato" she paused to get his attention a gain "Next time… we'll all take pleasure in killing Madara"**

**-----------**

**Sasuke slide back panting for air as lighting struck all around the two Sharingan wielders. His movements were impossibly fast and smooth but Sasuke had been managing to keep up. He still had his Cursed mark to fall back on and a few Jutsu's up his sleeve… but as for the small village the two made there battle field in… it was destroyed along with most of its people.**

"**You're a sick man you know that?" Sasuke asked the chuckling Madara.**

"**Ah Sasuke-Kun… if only you would have stayed on my side we could have won by now and Konoha would be ours" Madara replied with a bit of anger in his voice.**

**Sasuke growled as his body lit with Lightning. Every bolt in the area began to strike him and focus into his Katana… "You killed him for NOTHING! Give me a reason why Naruto deserved to die? Your goals should have died along time ago with your sorry ass but no… your to stubborn to just die!"**

**Sasuke's cursed seal released and he began to pull the Chakra into the sword Naruto had given him.**

"**What do you know of my goals!" Madara screamed as he pulled his scythe from his back.**

"**I know that this is not what your brother would have wanted you to do with his eyes! HE WOULDN'T OF WANTED YOU TO KILL MY BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed and allowed the Lightning to shoot from his blade and destroy everything in its path. "And this!" Sasuke screamed before slinging the Katana Naruto gave him at Madara. Sasuke watched as his short sword shadowed the Lightning blast as the attacks shot towards the Uchiha Lord. Madara began to spin his scythe thus holding the lightning strike at bay but he soon felt a burning sensation shot through his body. He glared down at the Katana lunged in his chest and managed a smile.**

**Sasuke smiled as his attack died down to reveal the Katana stuck in Madara's chest.**

"**Tricky little snot" Madara chuckled before gripping the sword and pulling it out slowly "You think you can kill me! Do you really think a weak prince like you could kill me the King of our clan! Pathetic!" Madara yelled before he shifted out of vision and appeared in front of the Uchiha prince.**

"**Shit" Sasuke snarled as he tried to slide backwards but felt hi own blade lung into his gut… Blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth before Madara pulled the blade out. "why haven't you used your Sharingan ability's Sasuke-Kun" Madara mocked the mans pride as he held him by the throat. "Could it be your vision… I see" Madara paused for a moment "That little slut of Naruto's can only repair so much with her medical Jutsu's" Madara began to laugh but before he could finish Sasuke shot Black flames from his eye. His eye began to swell as he shed tears of blood but he smirked at the fact that he managed to Trick Madara. He looked to the pile of burning black flames spit on them.**

"**Piece of trash…" Sasuke mumbled before coughing up a mouth fool of blood. Sasuke fell back and laid in what seemed like an eternal darkness. A world of no regret soon engulfed him as he laid smirking. He actually did it… 'I actually killed him Naruto'**

'**Promise me you won't go after him Sasuke' The Uchiha remembered his conversation with Sakura and felt his body begin to shake. Something wasn't right…**

"**Haha Sasuke do you really think Im that foolish… how would you like to see Naruto die once again?" Madara's voice echoed through the air as his eye lit the sky. It hit Sasuke like a tone of bricks "Damn you! You coward… fighting with your genjutsu…" Sasuke cursed while watching the world around him fade into nothing. He opened his eyes to see Madara untouched by the flames and his blood littering the ground around him. His stomach was still bleeding and he felt his body going limp from blood loss.**

"**Now…" Madara said as he bent down. His fingers inched towards Sasuke's eyes causing Sasuke to remember the fight with his brother. "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to the side. Madara simply gripped his jaw and turned Sasuke's face towards him. "What? Do you think I would let your eyes go to waste? He he he your mistaken Sasuke-Kun now stand still"**

**Madara then gripped Sasuke left eye and removed it with a jerk.**

"**AHH! N-NOOO!" Sasuke screamed before Madara pulled his right eye out as well. Madara simply smirked as he placed the eyes in a jar and stood up straight.**

"**What your fellow Konoha Shinobi got a hold of Itachi's eyes what did you expect? Now ill help hurry up your passage to the after life" Madara couldn't help but be proud of himself while he pulled his scythe from his back and held it to the younger Uchiha's neck. Sasuke could feel the cold steel on his neck but had a plan…**

**Madara raised the scythe and smirked while he looked down at the man "any last words?"**

**Sasuke simply growled as he gripped his chest… 'This is my only chance to get away…'**

"**Go to hell!" Sasuke yelled as he heard the steel falling. He quickly dug his nails into his chest where a summoning seal was painted. The blood lit the seal and before Madara could do anything a snake shot from the ground and swallowed Sasuke. As soon as it did this it vanished in another large puff of smoke leaving a very angry Madara…**

"**I should have seen that coming!" Madara yelled as he thought back to his old partner and the Uchiha's battle. Madara looked into the jar and smirked while he mounted the scythe on his back.**

"**It makes no difference… there all dead anyways"**

**----------------**

**Tsunade looked out of her window and sighed. It was late and the rain was still falling in Konoha but she couldn't help but get a bad feeling. The elderly women pulled a bottle of Saki out and began poring herself a shot as she thought about everything going on.**

'**Naruto… how do you think Sakura will react when you tell her you've been alive? Dammit kid you better have a plan or something because' before Tsunade could finish her train of thought she felt the presence of another person in the office.**

"**Wanna drink?" she asked the pink haired visitor who should still be asleep.**

"**Ha no thanks I think I had enough earlier… any word on Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a dull tone before pulling a chair next to the window with Tsunade.**

**Tsunade simply shook her head before taking another shot. If anyone knew what Sakura had been going through lately it was Tsunade. Losing everyone she ever loved is what made her the women she is today after all…**

**While the two sat in silence Tsunade realized she never talked to her daughter figure about anything… about how she dealt with the death of Jiraiya or anyone else…**

"**you know… before Jiraiya died he would always flatter me…" Tsunade paused as she thought about the old man. She wished he was still here to help her with this reckless generation… but she would handle it. "He would always say that he was the sacrifice and he would always try for me… ever sense he watch the pain I went through after my little brother died… he was always throwing himself at my feet to help me in any way. It was pitiful" Tsunade realized her eyes were beginning to grow soft with tears and once again it shocked her… she continued… "Then he left me all alone… I felt like he forgot about me. I felt so unimportant and insignificant… and in the end I ended up being the sacrifice for him. It was me or Orochimaru… I would often ask if anyone missed me as I pissed away my moment at the gambling tables but you know what" Tsunade looked over to see a teary eyed Sakura. The pink haired Shinobi had never been told anything about Tsunade past and this seemed like her mast's past was almost exactly like Sakura's… only Sakura took the other path.**

"**When I met that stupid little brat who challenged me at the bar I couldn't help but feel missed… I felt warm… that kid changed everything for me and brought me and Jiraiya back together… I had a lot to thank the boy for but I never did. I just watched him grow into a greater man then his godfather and father would of ever imagined. I watched him grow along side my favorite student" Tsunade spoke softly about Naruto and watched the tears roll from Sakura's eyes like a thunderstorm. She wrapped her student in her arms and held her before she also found her tears escaping her eyes. "Sakura… there's no need to cry anymore…" Tsunade felt her emotions getting the best of her as she pulled Sakura up to her gaze.**

"**Because Naruto's al…." the rest of her sentence was cute off by a booming lightning flash that shook the entire village. The two looked out the window to see a huge name laying in the Uchiha complex motionless. Sakura felt her legs grow weak as the snake vanished…**

"**Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura opened the window of the Hokage's office. The storm was blowing everything around in the air making it hard for Sakura to see but se wasn't going to let anyone else die! She leaped from the window and allowed the wind to throw her off balance. The pink haired Shinobi slammed into a wall before landing on the slippery road. She was already drench from head to toe but that didn't matter… She began to sprint with all he speed to the Uchiha complex… 'Be alright you dumb ass!' she yelled in her mind.**

**Lightning flashed above Konoha as Tsunade ordered the Anbu to follow Sakura to the sit and bring the body of the Uchiha to the Hospital.**

'**Mam' Tsunade heard Yamato's voice in her ear and remembered she still had in her ear piece.**

"**Go ahead Yamato"**

**There was a lot of static as the thunder and rain made it hard for her to hear…**

'**say again?' Tsunade asked and heard load and clear "He's got a gash in his chest and his eyes" Yamato paused "They've been ripped out"**

**Tsunade gripped the edge of her desk and felt it begin to crack with pressure. '… Yamato I want you to get him to the hospital now don't wait for Sakura… any Anbu Units that see her tell her to meet me there…'**

**Yamato sighed as he lifted up Sasuke's limp body. It was growing colder by the second but somehow his heart was still beating.**

**Tsunade stood and reached into her jacket pulling a scroll out. To her surprise she didn't feel the presence of someone in her office.**

**She spilt a bit of her blood on the seal of the scroll and it opened with a puff of smoke. In Tsunade's hand rested a jar with two eyeballs in them… As she sighed and looked up she flinched and locked eyes with a pare of ringed eyes…**

"**Akako Ai Hoshi reporting for duty… but you can call me Tobi" The man paused for a moment as his nose sniffed the air. His eyes grew round as the rings faded into beautiful blue sapphire "What happened to Teme!"**

**TBC**

**Akako Ai Hoshi (code name Tobi)**

**Red Love Star**

**LOL chick name I know I thought it was pretty funny myself. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. This story is starting to get good now! Maybe one more chapter of Drama and there should be some comedy involved.**

**Akako- I hope you die Johnny!**

**BigPac- Hey its bigpac on here 'Akako' Jesus tell the world my name why don't you!**

**Akako- what are you a super hero with a secret identity…**

**BigPac- Your one to walk… Akako**


	7. Part 1 Withstanding the Pain

**Naruto Kouji  
(Future Affairs)**

**Chapter 7**

**Withs_tanding the Pain_**

The way of the Shinobi to some is everything. Show no emotion and live ever day with the thought of how prideful your death will be. Most normal people could never understand what it's like to be a Shinobi simply because they never showed their feelings… or at least that's how things once were…

Sakura was forced down from the roof tops by another great gust of wind and let out a few foul words before standing and sprinting through soaked streets of Konoha. Her mind was a mixture between her memories… and her emotions. 'lease no more… no more death!' was all she could think while turning the corners of Konoha on her way to the Uchiha complex…

------------------------------------

Naruto looked over at Tsunade with wide eyes as she took a seat. She opened up her desk and pulled out a long scroll with a special Anbu crest on it. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but began to get temperamental… the scent of Sasuke's blood was growing closer by the second.

"Well then… I will be the only one that knows your true name and fake name. Your code name is now Tobi and you are one of my special ops Anbu units from here on got it?" Tsunade asked as she wrote down his name in the scroll. The scroll the shut itself and Naruto began to fill a burning sensation on his upper arm… he looked to see the seal of the Anbu letting off a dull glow before darkening into a black tattoo. He chuckled at this and remembered giving Sakura this same tattoo long ago… That was another one of the multiple mistakes him had made in his life time. He never stopped to look back on his life and now that he has… even though he held a great amount of pride… he also held an even greater amount of guilt. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Tsunade's orders.

"Now go examine the area Sasuke used to escape and check for the presence of Madara. After that report back to my office…" Tsunade paused before throwing him a fox mask and a black Anbu cloak. "Here… Sakura might be there if she is telling her to report badly to the hospital… now go" Tsunade ordered Naruto who simply nodded and placed the mask over his face. Part of him was looking forward to seeing Sakura… but the other half was dreading it.

Under the mask that hide the true face of Naruto also now hides powerful eyes… 'Well then… lets get going' Naruto said to himself before quickly vanished into thin air. Tsunade just sighed before walking out her door… Things just keep getting more and more complicated….

Naruto appeared to see a red hue in the gathered water of the area. The scent of rain and blood filled his nostrils causing him to shiver slightly… not a good mixture…

"Dammit Teme…" Naruto growled for a moment, he couldn't understand why Sasuke of all people would be so blind and try to fight Madara. If anyone knew exactly how strong the Uchiha lord was… it was the stubborn man Naruto calls a brother.

'he's not here' Kyuubi said before continuing 'Sasuke must have surprised him and escaped by a hair… lucky fool'

Naruto sighed and crouched down examining the ground "He used a summon technique he came up with while under Orochimaru's… care… He used it against that man that captured Gaara all those years ago to get away from one of his attacks…" Naruto didn't realize he was speaking out loud and at the last second he realized a new scent was behind him. 'Dammit I knew I should have trained a little…'

The scent was one he would know even without his enhanced nose. Cherry blossoms….

"How do you know so much… and where is he?" She yelled before Naruto turned to see a soaking wet Sakura panting in the rain. Just by looking into her eye's Naruto could see the condition she was in. Her mind was about to collapse her heart was already half way broken. It pained him to see her like this but there was nothing he could do… yet…

"Sakura Namikaze?" Naruto spoke out to her. She glared at the man with the Yoko mask for some reason wished that she could see the young mans face…

"How do you know my name" Sakura demanded to know causing Naruto to smirk and let out a slight chuckle. 'If anyone knows you, it's me..' Naruto said under his voice…

"What was that?" Sakura before raising an eye brow…

"I'm one of Lady Tsunade's… special Anbu units. You can call me N…" As Naruto spoke lightning flashed and thunder rolled through the air hiding his final word 'thank god I almost slipped up! I'm going to need to avoid her after this I can't lie to her face to face…' Naruto said to himself as the Kyuubi sighed before mentioning something about Naruto being weak.

"What did you Say?" Sakura began to get irritated and balled up her fists. With her Emotions the way they where this was the last thing she needed.

"Wow… you're a wreck aren't you?" Naruto asked… luckily his mask could hide his expression. He couldn't but shed a few tears at what he has done to the one woman who loved him…

"What do you know! You know what I don't care what your name is any more just tell me where Sasuke is!" Sakura yelled before appearing in front of Naruto and gripping his black cloak. She lifted him into the air and held nothing but frustration in her eyes as she raised her fist. "Go ahead… hit me"

Sakura froze in place for a moment… his words and voice brought back a memory… one she didn't quite like remembering.

'Sakura-Chan hit me" Naruto spoke softly as they stood in the rain. The memory brought even more tears to her eyes as she remembered it. She was on an Anbu mission with a few friends she made. It was just after Naruto became Hokage and Sasuke took over Anbu. After a few days of convincing Naruto it would be ok she joined an Anbu team. Tsunade told Naruto she would be the safest on this team and he finally agreed... After a few months with the team Sakura had taken a liking to them. They even came and visited her and Naruto and would eat ramen with them…

Sakura released Naruto as she made her way though the memory…

Naruto had sent them to the land of waves to make sure there were no secret civil wars being held that they might not no about… Too bad it was a trap…

Sakura luckily went off on her own to scan the area but when she returned the others where slaughtered and smashed by huge boulders.

She returned to the village with their masks and ended up having a break down. Naruto held her all night but could tell it wasn't helping…

'Hit me Sakura-Chan' he repeated over and over again until finally she snapped… She almost kill him but he took the punishment… In Naruto's eyes it was his fault for sending them on the mission…

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the man with the Yoko mask…

"What's your name…" She asked in a dull tone… she knew how childish she was being but couldn't help but prey it was him… Naruto realized what he had said and looked away. The memory of one of his bad judgments' as the Hokage popped in his mind and he felt his heart grow heavy…

Naruto let out a sigh and turned away "My code name is Tobi…"

"I want to know your real name" Sakura asked before looking up at the man whose back was turned to her. He could feel her hope in her words… and even though he wanted nothing more then to turn and tell her everything… he couldn't.

"Look I know what you thinking and its impossible… He's gone and the" before Naruto could Finish she interrupted him…

"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The red-haired man couldn't help but grind his teeth under the mask… 'I'm a monster… I've practically destroyed her heart…'

…"My real name is Akako Ai Hoshi… I know what your thinking and you're sadly mistaken… even though I am deeply sorry about your loss your hope is… false" Naruto's spoke in a dull tone… He could feel his shoulders growing heavier and heavier by the second and he promised himself he would bare it all.

Sakura let her bangs fall over her eyes as her tears mixed with the rain that drizzled from her face. She found herself chuckling slightly as she smiled and looked up at the man that gave her so much false hope.

"You have a beautiful name" the pink haired Hime said in a soft tone. Naruto or Akako simply nodded as a reply… if he was to speak now you would clearly be able to hear the sadness in his voice.

It was silent until he removed his black cloak revealing a black and red outfit underneath the cloak. He placed it over her and pulled her from the ground. "I read your file… along with your husbands and anyone close to your family which would be the entire rookie nine… I've been away from my home for a very long time but I know Naruto was a good man…" Naruto paused and noticed her look up at him. Her eyes began to grow less confused as she smiled and whipped her eyes. Something about his voice just seemed to calm her nerves. Naruto smiled under his mask and began walking with her holding his cloak over her head. "Now Sakura-Hime would you please allow me to escort you to the hospital… I have orders from Tsunade-Sama that you are to meet her there to help with the surgery on Sasuke-Sama…"

She nodded and began to feel the rain slowly stop hitting them. Naruto lowered the cloak over her shoulders and she looked up to see the rain bouncing off of what looked like an invisible barrier. She looked at the masked man in amazement. Naruto felt her eyes on him and continued to walk forward… 'I'm going to need to avoid her after this…'

-------------------

"Come on you stubborn bastard!" Tsunade yelled as her hair began to lift from her shoulders. The wound for some reason was resisting the healing chakra… most likely because the blade was drenched with his cursed chakra when Madara stabbed him. Sakura came running through the door with the mask Anbu man to see Tsunade glare over at her "About damn time! No time to get scrubbed in just get over here and help me cleanse the wound and close it!…" Sakura wasted no time to act and placed her hands over her masters. Her hair shot up in a bust of Chakra slightly shocking Tsunade. Sweat could be seen dripping from the pink haired women's brow as she let out a growl… 'She's extremely frustrated but this might work…' Tsunade thought to herself before glaring over at Naruto who stood in the corner. "Tobi get a nurse and tell her to prepare the blood transfusion" Tsunade ordered. He simply nodded but before leaving the room he could hear Sakura mumbling…

"I won't lose you too… Dammit your not leaving me to!"

Shizune then ran through the door with her team and knocked Naruto down. His mask fell to the floor and for a moment the dark-haired woman was shocked… Blue eyes locked with hers…

"N…" before she could say anything she looked at his red hair and disregarded it… But as she turned she could see Sakura glaring over at them. Naruto quickly placed the mask back over his face and walked from the room.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled getting her attention back on Sasuke…

'That face… no my husband's dead…' She said to herself before using the frustration of her emotions to help heal Sasuke… "I won't lose you to you stupid dobe!"

------------------

Naruto walked from the room and sighed before leaning against the wall. "That was close"

"What was close?" a very familiar voice asked. Naruto looked up to see Ino glaring at him with a strange look in her eyes… "Oh uh well I kind of got in Tsunade-Sama's way and she tried to take my head off… anyway she sent me to tell you got to get the blood ready for Sasuke" Naruto mentally kicked himself. Out of all the people in the hospital it would be Ino standing in front of him…

"Alright… is he doing all right?" Ino asked in a worried tone…

Naruto looked away for a moment and scratched the back of his head which Ino caught… 'He seems to act oddly familiar' she said to herself before he replied…

"Why do you ask?"

Ino gripped the clip board she held in her hand and seemed to look to the ground before speaking "That man is probably the last man Sakura is able to open up to… if he dies I'm not sure what she'll do"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder before walking passed her "I'm sure he'll be fine… Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune can handle it don't worry… now get that blood ready before Tsunade starts swinging"

Ino nodded but couldn't help but recognize his voice… "What was your name?" She asked expecting him to stop and turned to her but he continued on down the hallway.

"You can call me… Tobi… nice meeting you Ino Akimichi"

With that the man vanished causing Ino to glare in the direction he once was. 'That man… no he's dead… and he's just a kid…'

----------------------

Naruto sat in his old office and sighed. The day was already getting long and the sun hadn't even come up yet. HE only wished his family knew how sorry he was. At this rate his heart would never been the same but if he could do anything to make them happy again… all he needs is a little more time before he can tell the truth.

Or that's what he thinks…

The red-haired ex Hokage sighed before hearing the door open. A frustrated Tsunade plopped in her chair and rubbed her forehead trying to relieve her stress. To Naruto's surprise she didn't even reach for the Saki bottle… The red head removed his mask and sat it on her desk…

"You know I never knew my face could be so recognizable. I swear Shizune almost caught me… anyways how's the Teme?"

Tsunade turned and looked up at the calm man before her. He really believes Sasuke was going to make it but… how…

"Well I closed the wounds and gave him blood but it seems his Chakra reserves are almost non existent. If we can't get his levels back up which for some reason I can't… no only will we not be able to give him an eye transplant" Tsunade paused to test Naruto's expression… which remained calm. "But he will also die"

Naruto simply nodded and took in the information. He knew for a fact he wouldn't let Sasuke die but he wasn't sure how he would save him… 'I can't let that Teme die… Sakura will lose it for sure but what can I do…'

'Well… if it's for Sakura's sake then you would do the same as you did when Gaara was brought back to life. Our Chakra will be more then enough to give him a charge'

Tsunade watched a smile creep up on Naruto's face and raised an eyebrow. How the hell could he be smiling at a time like this?

"Take me to him and use my chakra… ill use your hands like a gateway and pump my chakra into him. Then you can get started on the eye transplant…" Naruto explained in a calm tone. Tsunade soon found herself smiling as she stood.

"Well… that might actually work…"

Naruto gave one of his stupid smiles and scratched the back of his head. "Well I can't let the Teme die… Sakura wouldn't be able to take it"

The mention of her name caused them both to feel the mood of the room sadden. "How are my kids Baa-Chan?" he asked in a soft low tone.

Tsunade thought about pounding him for the 'Baa-Chan remark… but let it slide noticing he sudden mood swing. "There actually doing alright… Minato has been a bit more angry lately but he's managing. He's watching his sister like a hawk. Any man that gives her the wrong look he tells them to back off and if they smart off at him… well lets just say Sakura's been having a hard time with her patients…" Tsunade paused noticing Naruto smirks slightly. "As for Trish she is practically just like you except a female… She's always smiling and can now control the four tailed transformation for a short time. She's always trying to drag Minato around town and find him a girlfriend. Which I can tell you know he wouldn't have much trouble finding one sense he's been hottest teen for the past three years…"

This made Naruto laugh out loud before wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm a proud father… even though I've put them through hell… I can't help but be proud of them for staying strong"

"Well you need to work on being a proud husband… your wife needs you the most" Tsunade glared at him… Her words weren't needed since he already knew how close she was to breaking… and Saving Sasuke is the first step to fixing her.

"Well… lets get going then." Naruto's blue eyes shined as they walked through the door… without his mask…

--------------------

They walked through the hallways of the hospital until they were on the hall of the room. Outside the room stood Ino as she comforted Sakura who simply cried in her hands. Ino looked up at the two and seemed to lock eyes with the sapphire orbs that looks so familiar to her. Sakura felt her friend stiffen up and looked up to see her master standing next to a red headed blue eyed… 'Those eyes…'

"Master what's going on?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes of the young man next to her. Naruto avoided eye contact and stood with an emotionless expression on his face… 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT!'

Tsunade slight as she opened the door and looked back at the to "Nothing… I'm clearing the room no one come in until I'm done understood?"

Sakura was not ok with this… "No let me come in with you I'm the head of the hospital I have clearance" Sakura argued

"And I'm the Hokage… me and Tobi can handle this alone let use save his life Sakura… You emotions are clouding your judgment and I won't allow that to endanger his life" Tsunade fired back at her… Sakura looked back over to Tobi…

"So this is your face?' Sakura asked the red head…

"Yes Sakura-Hime… now please allow me to do my job" he replied allowing his bangs to hang over his eyes to stop from looking into her emerald orbs.

"Can you really save him" Sakura asked without hesitation. Ino couldn't help but feel like she knew him…

Naruto gave a small smirk before raising his glare to her's… After all the false hope she had felt that day she couldn't take anymore… 'I've gotta save him… Kyuubi don't hold back'

Naruto turned away from her and felt her gaze fall to the ground. Her hope was falling apart yet again until… "I know I can"

Her eyes shot to the door to see it closing. Ino just watched and found she was at a lose of words. 'He's dead! Sakura can't take this anymore… Dammit the man is dead!'

The platinum blond rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder while watching the pinkett glaring at the door. Sakura felt the crumbled hope inside of her slowly repairing itself… that kids voice…

"Lets go get you some tea and a hot bath" Ino interrupted her thoughts with a smile. Sakura simply nodded before walking away with her long time friend. Maybe she would sleep tonight… after all it has been three days sense she rested…

--------------

Naruto looked over Sasuke's body and sighed. " He really went all out… he even used the blade I got him"

Tsunade simply nodded while watching Naruto glare at the sword and sighed before placing his hands over Tsunade's. "Are you sure this is going to work Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a bit of worry in her voice. She worried about her student more then anything else…

"Its going to work" Naruto said in a form voice.

"yea but what if it…" Before Tsunade could finish Naruto cut her off… "Its going to work Baa-Chan" he paused as he pumped a large amount of Chakra into her hands… "Its has to work"

The red heads hair began to sway as his hands began to let off a crimson glow. His chakra pored through Tsunade's hands like a waterfall. They watched as his heart monitor began to speed up. His body began to sweat heavily as the chakra gave him what looked like an adrenaline rush…

"Come on TEME! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade's hands began to burn as the charka pored through her hands at such an incredible speed.

"Naruto we need to stop!" Tsunade yelled but he wasn't listening. His eye now let off a crimson shine causing Tsunade to release her hands. To her surprise Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest. His skin began to burn and sizzle slightly as Naruto let out a loud roar with one final burst of Chakra that through him across the room into a wall. Swear drilled from the wild haired red head as his crimson eyes returned to their normal deep blue orbs.

On Sasuke's chest was a burned hand print that already began to heal and scare… The Chakra was working… Naruto pulled himself from the wall and walked over to his brother. Tsunade stood from the ground and mimicked him. As they looked down at his body he remained… unconscious…

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sadness welling up inside of herself as she scanned his body for chakra…

"H-he's dying there's no sign of…"

Before the blond women would finish Sasuke shot up from the bed and let out a scream that echoed through the entire hospital…

Sakura and Ino sat drinking there tea and heard it… "That was" Ino said as Sakura finished her sentence "Sasuke!" The two bolted from the room and down the hallways until they got to the door witch was locked…

Tsunade heard them beating and cursed as Naruto tried to pull Sasuke back to the table. Sasuke's k-9's grew longer and his body let off a crimson glow.

"You gave him to much… we can't let them in here if they see the Kyuubi's chakra she'll know" Tsunade began to panic as she held the door closed.

"DON'T COME IN IT'S DANGEROUS!" Tsunade yelled but they refused to give up.

"Sasuke listen to me!" Naruto yelled while holding his brother down "It's me Sasuke! Its Naruto now calm down control it… you're a damn Uchiha you can do this"

Sasuke let out a low growl. He couldn't see and had no idea what was going on… "N-Naruto's dead!" He yelled causing Sakura and Ino to freeze for a moment.

"Keep him quite" Tsunade whispered before feeling Sakura's fist fly through part of the door. Naruto noticed this and gripped Sasuke by the head 'Sorry buddy… this is going to hurt' Naruto said to himself before letting a burst of the god realm from his palm knocking Sasuke out. After he did this, he forced a genjutsu inside the Uchiha's mind…

Sasuke stood in darkness and to his surprise he could see. He searched the darkness for someone or something and what he found mad him want to break down in tears. Naruto stood smiling with his stupid fox grin.

"yo Teme… what's with you trying to get yourself killed" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle

Sasuke stretched his arms and walked forwards to Naruto. He looked younger… maybe 18 or 19 which stuck him as strange…

"How are you hear… and how can I see?" Sasuke asked trying to clear up some of the confusion in his mind.

"Well I saved your life… although I gave you a scare on your chest… you should live oh and as for me being here this is a Genjutsu I created to keep you quite while Sakura and Ino get in the room… It's pretty nifty I'm just a Shadow clone… after the genjutsu is done then ill get all the information. Tsunade and Me pumped my Chakra into your body and recharged your Chakra reserves to save your life" Sasuke ended up only getting more confused…

"Why are you talking like your alive!" Sasuke yelled causing Naruto to look away with a blank expression… "That's because I am… we have some talking to do"

-----------------

Sakura pushed her master aside and looked to see a panting 'Tobi' or Naruto sitting in the corner. She looked at the monitors and checks Sasuke vitals to see… he was alive…

"H-how" Sakura asked looking over to Tobi who simply started to cough… "I-I used several built up burst of my Chakra to charge his reserves… if anyone else would of used as much chakra as I just did then they would have died but… I'm special" Naruto said before standing "I ended up giving him a scare but he'll be alright… now we just need to give him his" Before Naruto could finish Sakura had wrapped her arms around him. Tears streaming from her eyes while she gripped his black cloak… Naruto wasn't to sure what to do with his arms but he could feel his cheeks growing warm and his body relaxing… He wanted to wrap her up tightly in his arms but knew… he couldn't…

"T-Thank you so much Akako thank you so much" Sakura cried… Naruto placed his hands on her arms and pulled her off of him… If that kept up he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. "Your welcome Sakura-Hime… but I'm just following orders"

Sakura nodded and gave him a smile… a smile that caused him to blush even heavier which got a chuckle out of Ino who stood in the distance.

'Wow your blushing to our mate?'

'Shut it you damn fox! And she's my wife not yours'

'Oh really? Explain Isabella' Naruto remained silent for a moment before replying… 'I hate you'

"Ahem" Tsunade broke the silence that was filling the room "well.. Tobi I'm afraid I have some missions I need you to take care of follow me to my office I'm sure Ino and Sakura can handle this"

Naruto simply nodded before following the Hokage to her office. As he left Ino and Sakura looked at each other… "He looks just like Naruto… with red longer hair and at the age of 19..." Sakura said causing Ino to sigh. Even though she was thinking the same thing there was no way it was him… Naruto Namikaze was dead and it was time to move on.

'well… scrub in we have work to do" Ino said while holding a jar in her hand…

Sasuke stood in amazement at what he was just told…

"So you've been alive the entire time! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Sasuke screamed and gripped Naruto by the neck. "Eve if you don't look the same you think that would matter? She would of understood… its not like this is permanent!"

Naruto sighed as he let the blond hair fade away and the whisker marks vanish.

"Im not sure if ill ever be normal again… if I stay this way then Im going to live much longer then anyone of you… She's in her mid 30s and Im 17 again SASUKE! What can I do!…"

Sasuke loosened his grip and let Naruto fall to the ground. "At least she could know your alive Naruto… if she figures it out what will you say"

Naruto sighed and laid on his back… "I'd tell her that she's everything I ever hoped to find in every single way. I'd tell her with the way I am now everything I could ever give to her is everything she couldn't take. With me like this nothing feels like home… it feels like she's one thousand miles away…" Naruto felt his eyes begin to water as he continued "I'd tell her the hardest thing about living is taking a breath to say Im sorry… I would cry… and prey that sorry would be good enough even though its not going to be"

Sasuke simply sighed as he looked at his brother… it was clear to him that Sakura wasn't the only one hurting…"Fine… ill keep your secret… and Kyuubi I know you can hear me hurry up and unmerge already!" Sasuke paused for a moment before lightning the mood up "Oh and if I were you I would avoid your daughter she might take a liking to the new guy in town"

Naruto's eye grew large as his jaw dropped "THAT'S TERRIBLE! SAKURA WOULD KILL ME!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to laughed… as he laughed he felt his body growing light and fell to a knee… Naruto raised from the ground and held two fingers up "It looks like your getting your new eyes… don't worry with my chakra still inside you… the healing should go by without much time… I give you a week or so"

Sasuke looked up quickly but was to late. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and the darkness around him began to fade as did he. "W-hat do you mean new eyes! No I don't want his eyes Dammit!"

-----------------

Naruto smiled as he got all the information but also felt tears in his eyes… Tsunade noticed this and raised an eyebrow to the boy… "is everything alright boy?"

Naruto simply smiled before wiping his eyes "yea Baa-Chan everything's fine… now what was the mission you wanted me to do" Naruto asked

"Well I need your help planning it but it should take about a week. You are to scout the borders of the land of fire and make sure everything is alright with the patrols. If you can find ways to strengthen the borders then do it…"

Naruto cracked his neck and began to think…. "I've got an idea… you see my clones can have the Rinnegan as well.. So I could set up a few of them around the village and boarders. They could act as instant alarm systems linking straight back to me… It will take about a week to do and to make sure I don't get over loaded by there information but yea… anywhere I can't cover your patrols and scout how about it?"

Tsunade smirked and turned to her window. The stressful days seemed to be coming to an end…. "I guess your strength wasn't the only reason you were Hokage… even though you could have fooled me"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as she laughed. Naruto then looked to see the sun begging to rise over the mountains… The night was over and now a new day starts… 'I guess the night wasn't that long after all'

--------------------

Sasuke felt something strange surging through his body while he received his new eyes… He knew he was unconscious but something was happening… Once again he found himself standing in darkness only this time Naruto wasn't waiting for him…

"Hello there little brother…"


	8. Part 1 Family

**Naruto's Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

**Chapter 8**

_**Family**_

The wind forced its way through the thick forest of the land of Fire. It brought with it many scents of many things that caused the red headed Shinobi to sigh at the pleasant odors. The smell of oak and wild flowers mixed together and merged with the scent of fresh water…

Naruto sat in an open field with his eyes shut and legs crossed as he calmed his thoughts… the work he had done throughout the week seemed to out a strain on his mind. He was having trouble training the clones to send what there seeing to him when it is important… Just yesterday he had an episode and started to dodge attacks from a drunk man on one of the outposts… to bad he wasn't at the outpost…

'**Your not concentrating enough' **the Kyuubi said in a dull tone. Naruto's eyes opened to reveal rings of power and a cat like slit in the center.

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed at how the Kyuubi was voicing his opinions… If he didn't do it so often it wouldn't bother the now redheaded knuckle head but… every ten minutes was to much for him "Who asked you?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

'**You did… where one and the same remember?'**

"unfortunately… just shut it Im almost done with this mission and Im ready to get back to the village" Naruto replied with a gruff tone before stretching his arms out and popping his shoulders and standing.

'**Fine if you want to get back so badly' **Kyuubi paused for a moment and Naruto felt his forehead begin to burn. He placed his hand over it and remembered the seal he placed on it the day he and Kyuubi merged… "What are you doing you damn Fox" Naruto yelled

'**Helping you and its not nice to call yourself such things' **the demon fox replied in a sly sarcastic tone.

Naruto felt his brain start throbbing in pain… all the visions of the clones began to flow through his head like a streaming movie… but as soon as it started, it stopped and Naruto's mind was completely silent…

The seal on his forehead began to fade and the Kyuubi spoke with a weak tone **'t-that seal is annoying Kit… but your clones are trained now lets head back to the village'**

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the weak voice the Kyuubi was using… being a seal master isn't something to take lightly… but since the damn fox gave him a hand, he couldn't help but thank him…

"well thanks I guess… now its time we get to Baa-Chan and inform her on what's going on" The powerful eyes he had began to let off a crimson shine before the man vanished from existence… Little did he know his next mission would be even more nerve racking then this one was…

-------------------------

In the Hokage's office sat a blond women who let out a large sigh as her assistant walked into the room with yet another stack of paper work…

"K-Kill me…" she yelled in anger… her desk had a stack of paper that was beginning to resemble a privacy wall.

Tsunade glared at Shizune who dangled a bottle of hot Saki in her hand. Unfortunately the devil of a women found the Hokage's stash and was using it as a ransom… Shizune walked from the room leaving a depressed Tsunade. The paper work had several comments from the boarders about her unit who has been going by the name Tobi. It seemed that things were going well but there were confused as of why he was there… little did they know he was everywhere.

"This is going to be the death of me" She said aloud only to hear another voice causing her to flinch…

"aw baa-Chan don't say that"

The older Hokage flinched and in doing this knocked over all the paper work… Her eyes slowly looked up to see the red headed Naruto… his eye twitch while he took a step back… "uh s-sorry Baa-Chan"

Tsunade felt her eye start to twitch while she tightened her fist's in anger and let out a deep growl… "IDIOT!" she yelled before planting a chakra punch in his jaw which sent him flying towards the wall but to her surprise he stopped before going through it… Naruto looked up at her with a puppy dog face while holding his cheek… "Aw! Why must you and Sakura always do that? Its going to kill me one of these days!"

Tsunade just waved her hand at the comment and signaled him to sit down. "I had a feeling you would be back today… now all we are waiting for is" before she could finish speaking there was a knock at the door. Tsunade smirked slightly "enter"

Naruto glanced back to see the tall raven haired Uchiha walking in the door… with glasses on…

Naruto tried to contain his laughter but it just wouldn't hold… this was almost funnier then Sasuke's birthday party a few years back… almost…

"Yea yea shut it carrot top" Sasuke sighed while removing the glasses.

"Carrot top? YOU WANNA GO!" Naruto yelled as he stood up looking up at the man…

"Oh calm down 'little' kid your only a chunin you wouldn't want to fight a jonin would you?" Sasuke smiled while sitting down. His eyes healed incredible fast but there still needed a little bit of time. There vision when he got them was practically gone but with Sakura's technique she fixed that quickly… although he may need glasses he won't be going blind… ever…

Naruto took his seat and rested his head on his hand. "So you said you had another mission for me…"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he spoke in a sly tone… "Yea… im kicking you out of Anbu and we decided that we would place you on a team and make you do the Jounin exam… Again"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a deep sigh filled with depression. The first time he took that test… well lets just say he was lucky he was so powerful, but there was a bright side of things… he had already done it once and the battles were actually fun.

"Fine who's team will I be on? I remember Kiba only having his two daughters as students" Naruto said in a slightly sarcastic perverted tone.

Tsunade gripped a file and pegged him with it while screaming pervert. Sasuke simply stood and smirked waiting for this brother to look at the form Tsunade had just hit him with,,,

Naruto sighed and pulled the paper from his face… "Well what team will I be on th…" He stopped in mid sentence to see his code name one the list with a note next to it…

'By the order of the Hokage we release you from Anbu to take the Jounin exam…' Naruto paused and glanced up at a calm Tsunade before reading more…

'You will be placed under the command of Kakashi" Naruto stopped and dropped the paper. His head was already throbbing as it was and now… he felt a pain that he began to mistake as death… 'If I was only so lucky' Naruto thought to himself before looking over to a chuckling Sasuke…

"This was your doing?" Naruto asked only to hear his laughter fill the room… He tried to control it but couldn't the look on Naruto's face was just to priceless. "I hate you all" Naruto mumbled before dropping the papers… "when are we meeting and what does Kakashi know?"

Tsunade sighed and before Sasuke knew anything he felt a wave of Killer intent shooting from her eyes… Even thought she might not be able to kill him its still a scary thing to feel coming from her eyes.. And Sakura's… Tsunade looked back to Naruto and began explaining… "Kakashi Minato and Trish will meet you in Fifteen minutes at training ground 9 there you will introduce yourself to them. Then I will be sending you all on a mission that I will brief you along with your team later this afternoon… Now I think you should get going"

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked towards the door with a slight nervous feeling running up his spine… Would he be able to contain himself?

"Hey wait for me…" Sasuke said while placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto glared up at him with annoyed eyes which got Sasuke to laughing again… "wow mister depression since when are you all giggles" Naruto asked bringing Sasuke laughing party to a stop as they traveled down the hallway.

"Well… its just good to see you again" Sasuke paused allowing Naruto's expression to change a bit softer… "and how many moments do I get to make you actually get mad? This is definitely a rare day for me"

---------------------

Sasuke and Naruto made there way through the shopping district when Sasuke came to a stop. Naruto glared over at his friend and noticed he was deep in thought…'Well this is as good as any time to test it out…' Naruto paused his thought and closed his eyes for a short moment… He placed a hand on Sasuke's arm and quickly pulled it away leaving a small strange seal. This caught Sasuke's attention and he quickly looked to Naruto…

'what the hell is he up to?' the Uchiha asked himself… or so he thought…

'it's a little trick I picked up… from now on as long as your mind is willing to let me in I can connect our thoughts… that means no more trying to run off and kill yourself without me knowing… Teme' Naruto ended his silent conversation with an insult causing Sasuke to growl a bit… 'Well stop that… mind your own business'

'What you're the one who looked troubled… if you don't want to say it out loud then just tell me' the red head's thought were spoken softly as he smiled at his brother, and he had a point… he wouldn't have to worry about anyone over hearing him and he wanted to keep it all a secret so might as well take the chance he was given.

'Well when I got my eye transplant I saw' Before Sasuke could continue he noticed a patch of pink hair moving in the distance and quickly moved pulling Naruto into a department store.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled but quickly found Sasuke covering his mouth… "Shut it Tsunade told me all about the scene you made when healing me… after you left she asked all kinds of questions about you… not to mention you look like a red haired whiskerless version of you when you were a 17 year old"

'Told you damn fox!" Naruto yelled in his mind as the Kyuubi mentally shrugged

Naruto sighed as he peeked out. He could see Sakura walking with Ino and smiling… which actually made him feel a bit better. Seeing her smile practically made his day… until he noticed a guy on the other side of her getting a bit to… well lets say he was trying hard to get into her bubble "Who the hell is that!" Naruto yelled almost blowing there cover…

Sasuke looked out and sighed "I've seen him a few times in the last week. He's a new doctor from I think the stone village… don't worry she's not interested he just doesn't like to give up. I've been watching him as well…"

Naruto watched as he flirted with Sakura and let out a low growl that Sasuke noticed…

"Jealous?" The Uchiha asked which earned him a glare from Naruto now ringed eyes… "Sasuke my friend" Naruto said in a dull tone while locking onto the man. He watched as Sakura turned to Ino to looked at something in a window or secretly talk about ditching the guy… it didn't mater…

"Jealousy would be an understatement" and with that Naruto locked the man in his grip and within a moment he vanished without a scream…

Sasuke simply let a sweat drop fall down his neck while watching Sakura and Ino turn to see the man gone. They looked around but soon shrugged it off an continued to walk away… Sasuke let out a deep sigh as they passed the shop and Naruto simply smirked allowing his eyes to return to there normal deep blue…

"Well what did you do with the poor guy?" Sasuke asked not really caring but he kind of felt bad for the man.

"He should be landing on a soft roof here in a second"

Sasuke just simply glared at Naruto… he knew Naruto already knew the question that was coming and wasn't surprised when he answered it… "I used the god realm…"

Sasuke smirked before looking around the store they were in… Then he thought about what Naruto had on under his cloak.

"Naruto… what are you wearing underneath that thing?"

Naruto simply glared at Sasuke before getting a disgusted look in his eyes "Oh my god so that's why you've been single!"

It took Sasuke a moment to catch what Naruto was saying and in a swift moment he knocked the boy in the temple… "Ahh Teme!" Naruto yelled in pain

"Shut it Dobe ! Do you have on your orange and black outfit or not?" Sasuke yelled while waving his arms in anger.

Naruto opened the cloak to reveal his usual colors and then looked around… "Ohhh I get it… that's not a bad idea"

"No crap Dobe…"

-------------------

Kakashi stood reading his book leaning against a tree… For once in his life he was actually on time for a meeting… but today was different. His new student was suppose to be straight out of Anbu and if Tsunade informed him correctly… he's practically a ghost which caused him to worry a bit.

"Wow Kakashi your actually here on time? What's the deal?" Trish yelled in the distance. Kakashi turned to see Minato walking with his hands in his pocket while sporting his dads orange jacket. Underneath he had on a red and white sleeveless button up shirt and a black undershirt. His pants matched his vest. The had a red strip down the side of his legs and the rest was white… Even though the Jacket clashed with the colors the boy didn't seem to care. As for Trish she seemed to change her outfit a bit… On her hands she holds her mothers old gloves and is dressed in blue and white. Her outfit seemed to match Minato except the pants didn't reach her ankles and her undershirt was also white.

"what's with the white? Although the blue is a better touch then the pink I still wish you guys would put some black on" Kakashi sighed

"What and end up like uncle Sasuke? no way Im way to happy to be" Before Trish could finish a voice caught there ears.

"Be what?"

The three looked over to see Sasuke standing next to a red haired boy around the age of 17 maybe 18. In his hair was a hair band that pushed his red hair backwards allowing a few of his bangs to hang down over his forehead. His outfit seemed to be a bit strange to them all…

The left sleeve of his black top was missing and the right was extremely baggy and hung just passed his fingers. It seemed to zip up in the middle but you could see the netting he had on underneath it. Down the sides of the top there were crimson stripes that ran all the way down his pants as well which are also black.

Sasuke simply smirked and looked to Trish and Minato "See he can make Black work" the perverted old man chuckled while noticing the blush on Trish's face. Minato seemed to notice this and quickly began to shoot a wave of killer intent at the man.

"So I take it your Tobi?" Kakashi said while ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Hey I was talking!" Sasuke yelled but was interrupted once again by 'Tobi'

"The name I have been ordered to go by is Tobi" Trish took this chance to introduce herself an began to scratch the back of her head while blushing.

"Hey there! My name's Trisha Namikaze but you can call me Trish!" Her tone was as cheerful as ever which caused Naruto to shine a soft smile "Nice to meet you 'Trish'"

The blush on her face began to shine almost to bright causing her to turn her back to him. Minato simply stood silently while staring at the new guy. It was silent for what seemed like to long so Naruto decided to break the silence. "So wait… you the Daughter of the sixth Hokage? And I guess that makes you his son am I right?"

Trish's smile seemed to dim as Minato simply looked away. Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Tobi's shoulder. "Yes they are… don't misunderstand but we have a hard time talking about him… please understand"

Naruto simply nodded but inside he felt his heart slowly starting to rip again at the scene… "Im sorry if I disrespected"

Before he could finish Trish stopped him "Its alright… did you know him?"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who simply nodded… "Yea… he was a good man always smiling… I can see up picked up that trait unlike you brother" Naruto smirked noticing Trish's smile return and Minato's glare return to him…

While the three talked Sasuke and Kakashi stood back away from the young and had a talk of there own.

"I would like to talk with him but im sure the kids will need to leave" Kakashi said only receiving a nod from Sasuke who took a step towards the three.

"Having fun kids" Sasuke asked in a cheerful tone. He caught Naruto's glare and soon heard his voice in his mind… 'Oh very funny… you know I think you might wanna be a little nicer to me especially when I have a bit of… oh lets just say Kakashi would love to see the pictures and possible the video I got of you and what was her name at your birthday party three years ago…?' Naruto paused for a moment before continuing 'Oh that's right Hana Inu-zu-ka. She may not remember but im sure with a few pictures we can spark a few wonderful memories'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red head catching the group off guard for a moment while the two carried on the private conversation.

'you wouldn't' Sasuke argued and began to feel a slight tingling in his eyes…

Naruto simply gave him a cold look 'Oh I would… wait your eyes… is that.. When the hell did you learn that Sasuke!' Naruto almost felt himself speaking out loud but stop himself. Sasuke's usual dark eyes were now a bright crimson and its form was one only seen in the eye of Madara…

"Sasuke I-is that" Kakashi said while pulling him around by the arm to get a better look…

Sasuke then felt a sharp pain in his eyes and quickly turned away while holding his hand over his eyes. "k-kids leave us for a moment… what we are about to discuss is something you cannot hear alright?" Sasuke said in a soft tone. The two looked at each other and walked away leaving the three there. Trish made a point to place Isabella's chakra in her ears while walking away.

"So… when did you obtain the eternal mangeku Sharingan?" Kakashi asked in his usual tone.

"well… I-im not sure but it could be from… we can't talk about that right now" Sasuke decided it was a conversation for another time and he was sure Naruto would be ridding his ass with questions later anyways. "Now what do you need to know about Tobi to feel a bit safer?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Well… his story would be nice. I've never heard of him… not a word actually and Im usually very well informed"

Naruto sighed and was ready to make up a story but Sasuke was ahead of the punch.

"Three years ago Naruto went to Tsunade for help… he had found a boy from Amegakure well in truth the boy found Naruto. He was tired of the false teachings Pain left behind for the village and he was one of Pains top spies. This boys mind holds secrets about all of the nations even the moon and demon… Tsunade told Naruto to test him and he did. Then he was introduced to me and I trained him personally along side Naruto. I tell you know you have no reason to fear him. His loyalty's are to Tsunade and he and Naruto were very close… now this is pretty much the only reason I needed to come so ill see you all later" Sasuke waved the kids back before vanishing.

Kakashi took in the information and glared at the silent boy who stood glaring back at his new sensei.

"Tell me one thing.. The headband around you neck what does it mean to you?" Kakashi asked as Minato and Trish glared at the red head. This was one of many other tests that Kakashi would ask and they knew it.

Naruto sighed before looking back into the eyes of Kakashi. "If I told you it meant everything I would sound over dramatic… if I said nothing you would never trust me… but if I said that it meant enough for me to shed my own blood…if I said that I wouldn't think twice before protecting what 'he' died for" Naruto paused as Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Then I would care less if my name ended up forgotten or on a stone…." Naruto felt the urge to throw a believe it at the end of his little speech… but knew that might be a bit to much.

Kakashi simply glared at him before smiling "Well then… I guess I don't have anything to worry about, but" Kakashi paused getting Naruto's attention "If you give me reason to suspect anything I will protect what he died for"

Naruto simply nodded and watched as Kakashi walked away slowly. Minato glance back and forth between there sensei and 'Tobi' He was totally confused what they were talking about and it kind of struck a nerve. On the other hand Trish couldn't take her eyes off of the red head… 'He knew Dad… and Sasuke and Dad personally trained him, but something feels strange' The young girl paused for a moment as she continued to daydream… 'His eyes seem… so familiar'

Minato glanced over at his sister to see her blushing slightly as she looked towards Tobi out of the corner of her eye. He raised his hand and smacked her in the back of the head causing her to let out a low growl "What was that for!"

Minato simply smirked as started walking away "Your day dreaming was making me uncomfortable… anyways if you didn't hear Kakashi while you were in your little moment we have to meet him at Tsunade's Office in about an our or so im going to go train" her older brother raised his hand while walking away.

"Training?" Tobi said out loud warning a glare from Minato while he stopped walking "Yea… that's right training"

Naruto smirked and popped his neck and fingers "Mind if I join you… actually Trish you should come to so we can get a feel for out new team. I would father not die on our first mission" he added to see what reaction he could get out of the two.

"Die? You clearly are underestimating us. Why do you think we're already taking the Jounin exams?" Minato said with a bit of edge in his tone. Naruto could see he was getting to his son and couldn't help but enjoy it. It reminded him of Sasuke when they were younger.

"Maybe because your skill is great… but if you ask me you won't make it passed the paper work" Naruto said abruptly with a cold glared adding to verbal 'punch'

Trish's eye went wide as she turned her head to see a serious glare flaming Tobi's eyes.

"What was that?" Minato said in a dull tone.

"Your heads to damn big… just because you're his son doesn't mean your better then anyone else. If you actually pass the paper work and make it to the physical part of the test then you'll die"

Trish couldn't remove her eyes from the man… Did he have a death wish? Even without the Kyuubi's cub Minato is a ticking time bomb… ever sense there dad had died he changed almost completely.

Before Trish could warn Tobi she looked to see Minato gripping the boys neck and slowly pulling him from the ground. "Keep it up…" Minato snarled in anger "Ill rip your head off! You don't know me! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough" Tobi said clearly even with Minato gripping his neck as tightly as he was. With that Naruto raised his knee and caught Minato under the saw. The blond stumbled backwards only to feel another knee plant in his chest. 'time to teach you a lesson my boy…' Naruto said to himself but stopped as Trish stepped in front of im with crimson eyes. "Your stopping now" she growled. Naruto noticed her whisker marks growing thicker and smirked. His little fox had grown up… It seemed like yesterday when she was still in a Hinata like shell when it came to combat…

"Fine then… training is in session" Naruto smirked while ducking into a fighting style. He held his hands out like claws and crouched down. Minato slowly stood next to his sister while rubbing his chin a bit. Naruto gave them both one of his old tooth smiles before he vanished appearing above them. They both caught a glimpse of his movements and jumped to the right dodging it attack that turned were the stood into rubble. "Wow he's not playing around. Well then lets teach him a little lesson sis" Minato smirked and he gathered his Chakra. He already had seals all around the area and would end this quickly. "Go" Minato whispered before vanishing in a flash of light… 'So he's getting the hang of it… but he's still slow' Naruto thought to himself while keeping eye contact with his daughter. "What about you" Naruto asked only to see a large red arm fly from the ground. 'A clone?' Naruto asked looking at the Trish that stood before him vanish. He watched as a bubbling crimson Trish gripped him in the air and slammed him against the ground. "Gotcha"

Before Trish could do anything her crimson eyes met his Sapphire before he spun around and kicked her in the back of the neck sending her flying into a tree. 'That should slow her down for a bit'

"Now its your turn" Tobi said before reaching out and grabbing Minato by the neck stopping him dead in his tracks…

"H-How" Minato asked only to see Naruto glance down at a seal placed at this feet "You should try hiding the seal instead of placing them at random… Your father was a lot faster"

Naruto smirked but then felt the Minato he was holding in his hand vanish in a puff of smoke… 'Damn I should have seen that one coming…' Naruto glared back to see Minato with a Rasengan in hand…

"Die!" he yelled as it lunged at the red head… He didn't have time to move so he pumped Chakra into his palm and in a split second he had planted his feet and lunged his hand against the spiraling sphere. Trish watched Tobi help back there fathers Jutsu with his hand and was simply in shock. Naruto felt his palm slowly burning as he lost to the Jutsu… 'This was a really bad Idea' Naruto thought while sliding backwards slightly.

"AHHH!" Minato yelled while pumping more Chakra into the already powerful Rasengan. 'Well… here we go'

Naruto felt the attack consume him and shoot him backwards at an incredible speed… "No Minato you'll kill him!" Trish yelled while vanishing in a bright crimson flash. She appeared behind Tobi before they was forced through a thick oak tree. Minato's eyes were wide in shock as he realized what he had done "aww crap! I over did it again!"

Naruto's eyes were a bit fuzzy as he opened them slowly. He must of slammed his head against the ground or a tree… but to his surprise whatever he landed on wasn't that hard… it was soft and warm…

He looked up to see long blonde hair and green eyes locked to his blue eyes… He blinking one more time to clear his vision only to see a blushing Trish… The red head realized then the position the two were in and let out a sigh… 'Im going to hell…'

Kyuubi erupted in laughter unable to control himself. Naruto was practically cuddled up into Trish's… everything….

Naruto flung himself up "I-I umm Im sorry" he panicked and prayed to Kami that Sakura would never hear about this… The one thing that scared him the most was the made blush on his daughters face as she looked at him. 'Oh god this just isn't right!'

'**What's wrong with keeping it in the family?**' Kyuubi said in his still historical state.

Before Naruto could reply he heard the footsteps of someone and quickly ducked. Minato had saw the scene that he pretty much caused and decided he would blame it on Tobi… "Stay away from my Little Sister!" He yelled in anger.

Naruto felt a bit angry and vanished and appeared in front of Minato. At the blond mans neck was a dagger Naruto had hidden in his long sleeve but what was really threatening was the palm Naruto had placed against Minato's chest…

"That attack could of killed me and you almost harmed your sister who was a teammate… If you want to make this person the fine but never harm a teammate or family got it!" Naruto yelled with a slight growl in his tone… His K-9's were extended but his eyes remained there normal blue sky color…

"humph what do you know about" Before Minato could finish Naruto forced a serge of wind Chakra through his palm knocking Minato across the training grounds. "Thats enough" a voice called to the three. They turned to see Kakashi fall down from a tree with a disappointed look in his eye. He had expected it to go a little better then this even though this 'Tobi' Character was extremely interesting. He managed to keep up with Minato's movement's without Sharingan and he held off the Rasengan with his palm. Then he performs a low level wind technique without even making a hand sign…

"Now Tobi you started this but Minato im disappointed in you for taking it so far. You know better then to use the Rasengan on a teammate unless its me or Sasuke"

Minato simply looked away and sighed with an apologetic look on his face. So maybe he did take it a bit to far.

Kakashi looked over to Trish who slowly stood. She glanced over at tobi and noticed his hand was bleeding badly. "Tobi-San" She called to him. Naruto turned as she gripped his hand. "Let me heal you"

"No its quite alright" Naruto argued but soon surrendered while getting a glare that Sakura must of taught her…

Kakashi looked at his watch and realized an hour had passed… "Minato your with me… Trish take him to Sakura and make sure she finishes what you can't then you two get to the Hokage's mansion for our mission briefing"

Minato growled at the thought of leaving his sister with the man. He didn't trust nor did he like Tobi, and the fact that he was so powerful wasn't helping at all.

"Calm down Minato and come on… you two had better get going" Kakashi ordered Tobi who was dreading the visit to see his wife… and Trish who couldn't take her eyes off the red head.

'This is going to be harder then fighting Madara… damnit all'

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke stood in front of a mirror in his bathroom. His body was drenched in sweat and he was burning up but that wasn't the problem. His eye's… the eyes his brother once used to see the world were changing him some how. All he could feel was an uncontrollable serge of… power… well that and the bother of Naruto bringing up his birthday party…. "Dobe"

TBC

Well this chapter isn't all that good kind of just a filler… Next chapter you all might get a chance to see what happened at Sasuke's Birthday party…. Not like Im spoiling anything just hinting hehehe


	9. Part 1 Good Times

Naruto's Kouji

(Future Affairs)

Chapter 9

_All alone_

BigPac- Well I just would like to thank all my readers for reviewing and being freaking awesome…

O-OrhcpO-O: Thanks for being an awesome Beta reader this chick is really great guys!

FightingFalconFan: You sir… know a lot about aircraft lol everyone here needs to go and read his NaruSaku story. it's a Modern Day AU Konoha AirForce story and is really exiting once you get into it. He's a good writer so give him a shot!…

Now TO THE STORY

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto… but sense I make up some of the jutsu's do I own them? what about Trish and Minato… oh well enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**Naruto walked slowly behind Trish holding his hand that was still for some reason bleeding. It was most likely his 'Other half' that was causing this and he only wished he could ring the neck of that twisted Kyuubi. He was actually enjoying himself and it was driving Naruto made.**

'**Why are you doing this' Naruto asked the fox in his mind who was still chuckling slightly. A sigh was heard before he decided to answer the question.**

'**Simple… Its entertaining…'**

Naruto closed his eyes due to his rage beginning to boil. He could feel the crimson overtaking his usual blue eyes and didn't want Trisha to see him.

'Your entertained! THIS IS MY LIFE! Not a game… you have no idea what this is like! Knowing your wife doesn't sleep at night and your son is driven by hatred. To know your daughter… has a demon inside of her that could one day force her to turn on her loved ones. Her attitude is always happy but on the inside even though her and Isabella get along… she's scared and now has no father to help her! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOSING ANYTHING!' Naruto's screams echoed through his mind as his rage began to get the best of him. He was tired of it all… he wanted to be able to hold Sakura and tell her everything would be alright, he wanted to tell Minato how proud he was of him and he wanted to be there for his daughter when she needed him but he was being forced to live a hole different life… the life of Akako Ai Hoshi.

Naruto waited for the fox to reply but got nothing not even a chuckle from the coward of a demon king, but what he didn't notice was the fact that he was walking with his eyes shut. Trish had been watching him do this and was shocked at the fact that he hadn't hit anything. He even made it a point to walk around a puddle.

"A-are you alright? Does it hurt?" Trish asked coming to a stop and lifting his bloody hand. Naruto's eye flew opened and luckily they were back to there sapphire blue color. Trish looked deep into his eyes which caused him to sigh…

"Yea it's a bit painful but you shouldn't worry yourself and I shouldn't be bothering Sakura-Hime" Naruto spoke softly. His voice for some reason caused Trish's body to relax slightly and she gave him one of her mothers smiles… "She won't mind Im sure… I remember her asking Baa-Chan about you now its just a bit farther come on" The blond young women said while walking once again. Naruto couldn't help but notice villagers look at the two and smiling. He even heard some of the older couples that knew Trish saying things about her finally finding a man… 'This is so wrong!'

-------------

Kakashi sat against a tree along side Minato who remained silent. He couldn't get his mind of this Tobi guy… He showed up out of know where and started preaching him like he knew him… and there was also the issue of him being extremely strong and experienced… "You know you should stop thinking about it before you start to hate him" Kakashi said while reading his newest book… After taking over for Jiraiya he still read his own material… a true pervert.

"I already hate him and I can't believe you let him go alone with Trish… if anything happens to her I swear" Minato was cut off by a glare from Kakashi…

"Do you really think your sister is that weak? The only reason you hate him is because you hate Madara… The hate you have for Madara is starting a chain of hate inside of you and if you don't sever this chain soon its going to consume you… besides… That boy might actually be stronger then you so I would watch it" Kakashi warned the boy but could see it did no good.

"Please… he's the one going to get medical attention not me"

------------------

Naruto followed Trish through the halls of the hospital until they came to an office. Naruto knew the office very well… The blond young women knocked on the door and heard an aggravated voice from the other side "Who is it!"

"Its me mom" Trish said in her usual cheerful tone before opening the door to see the Pink haired women sitting behind her desk.

"What do you need honey I've got a lot of work I need to do and not that much t" Before she could Finish she locked eyes with deep Sapphire orbs… "Mom this is Tobi and well he and Minato got into it today and well he needs to be healed"

Sakura smirked as Naruto took a bow "Sakura-Hime" he said in a soft tone.

"Well aren't you the little gentlemen now… nice look by the way… you've changed a lot in the last week" Sakura said while walking over to the boy. Trish simply blushed at Tobi's wide smile which Sakura caught glimpse of…

"Trish why didn't you heal him?" Sakura asked only to see a disappointed look in her daughters eyes. "I couldn't for some reason… I managed to fix the small gashes but those few wouldn't close"

Sakura raised an eye brow to this and looked back to Tobi… "Trish wait outside ok I need to talk to him for a second"

The blond looked confused for a moment but knew better then to argue with her mom… "Yes ma'am, ill be waiting outside Tobi try not missing me to bad" She said in a flirty tone causing Naruto to sweat slightly…

Trish left the room and Sakura began pumping Chakra into his hand. Her mind was racing with questions but only once stuck in her mind… "Why did Sasuke possess Demonic Chakra after you save his life?"

The question was expected sense Sasuke gave him a heads up but he didn't know what to say. Sakura simply continued… "There are no more containers in the world for the Tailed Beasts… Naruto was the last. We found traces of Crimson chakra in his Chakra flow that were accelerating his healing rate… Who are you!" Sakura asked with an irritated tone… Her day had already been going bad ever sense Toko vanished this morning… (The doctor)

"I don't have an answer for you Im sorry… I just used my Chakra to fuel his Chakra reserves…"

"Bullshit!" She yelled desperately… Trish could hear them in the hallway and simply sat quietly while listening. Sakura wasn't going to let go of this new found hope… somehow this boy was connected to Naruto and she just knew it. Tears began to fall down her eyes as she continued "The Kyuubi's Chakra is red! And has the ability to heal rapidly… Just tell me please… where is Naruto" Sakura begged for an answer… And Naruto knew he couldn't give her one… not yet…

'Kyuubi… if there's was ever a time I needed to beg you for something this is it' Naruto paused his thoughts 'Please give me my body back… look at her I know her being the mother of your cub… she means something to you so please! Do something and FIX USE!'

Naruto waited for a moment but only heard his echoes in his mind… once again the Kyuubi said nothing…

"Please Akako tell me the truth" Sakura spoke softly placing a soft hand on his cheek. He couldn't help but slightly close his eyes to her touch. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her at that moment and tell her everything but how could he? This want him…

"Im sorry Sakura-Hime… What your saying is impossible… Even though I also want to believe he's alive… im not him… Your said the Kyuubi gave healing abilities then why is my hand wounded…" Naruto paused as Chakra began to burn in his none injured hand "My Chakra is no red… and I met Naruto three years ago… and he looked nothing like me."

"Your wrong" Sakura interrupted him "You have his eyes"

Naruto then closed them and let out a sigh… it was taking everything he had to hold back his tears and keep a calm expression… "These are my eyes not his… Please stop torturing yourself."

The to remained silent for a moment only to hear Trish open the door "Mom"

Sakura looked up to her daughters smiling face, but then noticed tears in her eyes…

"What is it dear?" Sakura asked walking over to her… Trish heard everything and was begging to worry about her mother… "Im worried about you… Momma you've gotta stop living like this. Dad would of wanted you to be happier…"

Naruto glanced down at his hand and noticed it was still bleeding for some reason… even after Sakura attempted to heal it. While glaring at the wound he sighed and looked back at his family…

"Trish… ill meet you at the Hokage's office I need to make a stop"

Trish and Sakura looked bad at the smiling boy who was wrapping his hand in a bandage.

"But your not healed yet" Sakura argued with the boy who simply shrugged "I'll let it heal on its own… now Im sorry for interrupting you, but can I say something?"

Sakura nodded as did Trish… Naruto had a bad feeling about this but it should help… "Im not suppose to talk about this but when I came to your village three years ago… I met Naruto actually he and Tsunade are the ones who changed my life. I remember him training me and laughing the hole time… he told me all about How beautiful his daughter was and how perfect his wife was… He told me about Minato wanting to fill his father shoes…. I began to learn a lot about his family just by listening to him. He always loved you Sakura-Hime and you know that… so why cry? Knowing one day you'll see him again why cry when he died loving all of you with all of is heart…" Naruto paused noticing the blush on both of there faces… ok so some of that came out the wrong way but it stopped there tears… "Now I've gotta go see a certain man about some stuff… bye"

With that Naruto vanished into thin air leaving the two speechless in Sakura's office.

"M-Mom?" Trish said softly getting a glare from her Mother… "I really…. Really like that boy"

--------------------

Naruto appeared before the gates of the Uchiha complex.

"yo Sasuke you here!" Naruto yelled through the streets only to hear a grunt from above him. He looked up to see the Uchiha prince laying on a roof of a random house looking at the sky. The red head sighed and jumped up next to his friend to see him in a Shikamaru state. His hands rested behind his head as he watched the clouds flow through the sky…

"Ok this is a strange sight… what the hell are you goin up here? I thought I was the only one that mimicked Shikamaru these days" Naruto said while stretching his arms and laying next to him.

Sasuke simply sighed… His mind was practically in a traffic jam… but at the moment he was worried about his age…

"Im getting old man… ten years ago I wasn't worried about anything when I came back to the village… but now I look at myself and I see that Im still single… my clan's population is still one… and Im still lonely!" Sasuke said with a bit of frustration in his tone…

"Man no wonder your so damn emo… that makes even me depressed and Im me… that's not an easy thing to do" the red head said in a joking tone before feeling an elbow from Sasuke…

Naruto laughed while rubbing his ribs and mumbling Sasuke's nickname… "Teme… anyways you got no one to blame but yourself I mean I tried helping you out you remember?"

Naruto's words got him another jab to the ribs only a bit harder… His referring to three years ago seemed to strike a nerve in the Uchiha… Even though that night wasn't half bad…

-------(Three Years ago… Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday party)--------

Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha returning from a mission that required the Chief of Anbu to complete… It had been a week sense he had seen his home and he was in dire need of rest.

'Im beat… who would of thought there would have been that many of them? Ill give Naruto the report in the morning…' Sasuke thought to himself while walking into his complex. He came to his parents old house and walked through the door removing his sandals. He came to a stop and plopped on the sofa with a thud and sighed while feeling his muscles relax… "What a wonderful feeling"

To bad the feeling didn't last as a loud nock was heard at the door… 'Who the hell is that…' the Uchiha thought while forcing his body to move. He slide the door open to see Naruto grinning like a fox… "Yo Teme! Wait your still in uniform? Hello its your damn birthday remember?" Naruto asked in a dull tone… The Uchiha's expression went from dull to mortified… "Do I gotta? Man that mission was a" Before he could finish Naruto interrupted him with his usual speech…

"Oh come on how are you going to revive your clan if your not being like Pervy sage was back in the day" Naruto chuckled while walking into Sasuke's home…

"Oh you mean I should peep in bath houses like you?" Sasuke laughed while listening to Naruto growl "I only did that because Kakashi needed some research for the book! It was Ero-Sannin's Legacy so I couldn't refuse"

"Yea right… you weren't complaining" Sasuke mocked him only to get a knuckle sandwich to the jaw…

"Baka…" NAruto growled before continuing "Now get in the bathroom get cleaned up and lets go… there's a lot of girls there and next to me you're the most desired male in this village… and your single which pushes you passed me!… luck bastard"

Sasuke glared back at him knowing he was being Sarcastic… he may not look like it at times but being with Sakura is like giving a child candy to Naruto… He's the happiest man in the world and to other men in the village the luckiest… It kind of made Sasuke regret leaving her back then… But no way that was his best friends wife and she would never do that they had children and he was there uncle…

"Fine dobe ill be out soon give me ten minutes"

Sasuke quickly bathed and got dressed. Before leaving the bathroom he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. Running his fingers through his hair he smirked at his reflection. "Hmph… Not bad old man" the raven haired man said to himself before leaving the bathroom.

"About damn time.. Now LETS PARTY!" Naruto said while running out the door with his usual enthusiasm.

They arrived at the club to see the party already started. The to entered and before the knew it girls rushed towards them giggling and asking them to dance. Naruto couldn't help blush as he chuckled and looked to Sasuke who didn't look to interested in any of them… "I swear your Gay" Naruto yelled before feeling someone grip his collar and pull him from the crowd. He already knew who it was… 'Sakura-Chan'

"Back off!" She yelled to the young hussies before wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders. He couldn't help but smile and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "You know seeing you all protective is kinda hot" Naruto whispered in her ear causing the pink haired Hime to blush…

She chuckled and kissed him back while giggling 'Baka'

The two stood there about to kiss once again before hear 'Ahem…'

They turned to see Minato about the vomit and Trish smiling at her parents… she only wished she could be like that…

"Minato… Trish… uhh you see when a man loves a women" Naruto started only to hear Minato yell "Oh God dad really? The birds and bee's? common could you be any more embarrassing?"

Naruto simply chuckled and scratched the back of his head… He looked to a crowd and could see a number of younger girls looking at his son… "Minato com here" Naruto whispered while letting go of Sakura and bending a bit to whisper in his sons ear. 'If you can dance with a few of those girls over there tonight ill start showing you how to manipulate wind a but more…" Naruto paused waiting to hear a reply from his son and wasn't disappointed "deal… here if I dance with all of them you also gotta show me how to manipulate water sense Im still a novice…"

"Deal.. Hey girls com dance with my son he's a bit shy but he's had an eye on you all night" Naruto blurted out. In the back ground Sakura simply smiled as she watched him laugh at his blushing son… She was the luckiest women alive…

"As for everyone hear lets give it up for Sasuke-Teme! He managed to survive another year somehow" Naruto yelled getting a laugh from everyone and a cheer. Sasuke simply smirked and grabbed a beer before sitting down at a table… Across the room someone caught his eye. They had there hair down and he didn't recognize her but a part of him did. She was wearing a nice dress an was standing Next to Kiba and Hinata…

He shrugged it off a took a sip of his beer before looking to see Naruto and Sakura with there forehead's pressed together as they danced and whispered to each other with an occasional kiss. Sasuke wanted that… he wanted it so much it hurt but for some reason he couldn't find it… he simply sat there as the night went by and watched all his friends and there families… The mood in the club changed with the music… Rock… Rap… and slow music continued to fill the room. It was entertaining to see Lee and Tenten dance with there bazaar fighting style to the rap songs and Hinata's blush during the slow song could be seen in the dark. You would think after having Three kids you would overcome such a heavy blush… although she had overcome the stuttering she couldn't help it I guess.

Most of the adults left the floor as the young people including Minato and Trish took the floor to dance… or practically hump on the dance floor… Minato caught glimpse of a guy touch his sister and didn't seem to like it… The next thing Naruto and Sasuke knew Minato was fighting of 4 different guys for practically Knocking there friend out with one hit. Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind the group and shot a loud of killer intent at them…

"What seems to be the problem here?" Sasuke asked in a dull tone. The look on the kids faces was speechless all except for one who actually got a hit on Minato. He looked like he might be a Chunin…

"That guy knocked our friend out for no damn reason!" he yelled

Minato let out a growl and tried to lung at them but felt his father holding him back "This is bullshit keep you hands off my little sister!"

"Hey pall they were dancing! Get over it!" another boy argued

"No she was dancing with another guy and your friend decided to make himself part of the Party!" Minato argued in anger. Trish simply stood to the side with a blush on her face not knowing what to say. She didn't noticed her dads eyes flash crimson as he listened to the argument…

"That kid touched you?" Naruto looked over at her and she simply nodded… "Well the" Naruto let go of his son… "Take it out side… Minato don't hold back"

Minato looked from his dad and smirked as Sasuke nodded…

"wait Naruto what's going on?" Sakura yelled

"Nothing dear why don't you go talk to Ino I think she wanted to ask you something earlier…"

Sakura gave Naruto a worried look as the four boys followed Minato out side. "Don't worry about him… there's only one Chunin with them and he's protecting his sister leave him alone… Why do you think I wanted to have a boy first?"

"But Naruto what if he gets hurt?" Sakura asked worried about her baby boy…

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her neck. She had had a few drinks so her emotions were already more open… She's one hell of a light weight when it comes to anything but Saki and Vodka and jello shots was on her menu tonight meaning… wasted…

"Naruto…" Naruto sighed his name and smiled "Fine but were leaving after there done"

Naruto prepared to complain but got look from his wife that he knew all to well. Her puppy eyes made him want to kick her up and run away with her but that would wait… "Fine… but Im going to talk to Sasuke you go mingle with your friend alright?"

Sakura hugged him and gave him a nibble on his earlobe before pulling away from him… "Yes Hokage-Sama…"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto plopped down beside him. He couldn't help but smirk while looking out window next to him. Minato was finishing off the last guy who was putting up a fight and tried to use a Jutsu… tried… Minato had him by the neck…

"Damn that kids going to be a hand full when he grows up…"

Naruto smirked while glancing back at his son "That the next Generation… and if you ever have kids Sasuke… I can tell you now your kids are going to be a pain in the ass… Speaking of kids you spot anyone tonight that might fit the bill for baby making?" Naruto asked with a chuckle in his throat. Sasuke simply sighed at the remark and took a small swig of the one beer he has yet to finish. "Not really…"

Naruto took a look around the room followed by a deep sigh… to say the room was filled with beautiful ladies would almost be an understatement… It seemed every drop dead gorgeous women in the village decided to attend this party…

"Sasuke… I swear to god if you turn out gay Im going to lose my mind"

Sasuke's eyes locked onto Naruto and shot an endless stream of killer intent… "Im not gay… I just… I don't know I regret leaving a few people behind in my past and before you jump to conclusions it has nothing to do with Sakura…"

Naruto raised an eye brow and watch Sasuke turn away. He seemed to be staring at someone… "Believe it or not I had plenty of chances with someone that fit the bill quite nicely but I was… well you know how I was" Sasuke continued his conversation while Naruto tracked Sasuke's eye sight to the object he was staring at and smirked… 'Well she's a bit older but hey this might work…' Naruto said to himself before digging in his pocket. He pulled out a few tablets and without Sasuke noticing put them in his beer. The blond haired prankster then jumped back into Sasuke's conversation… "your not talking about Karin are you? I mean yea she was hot but… she was a total bitch! Although her skills would be a hell of a match up. Being able to sense Chakra and have the Sharingan… If you want me to ill track her down for you" Naruto said flashing Sasuke another toothy smile. Sasuke simple smirked before looking over Naruto's shoulder to see his nephew walking in the door with a bit of blood on his shit. Sasuke nodded to Naruto signaling him to check out his kid. Naruto turned to see a silver haired girl whispering in his son's ear causing him to blush out of control… Naruto then noticed Sakura walking towards them and before Sasuke could react Naruto vanished and appeared in front of his wife. Sasuke simply watched as Naruto shielded his son from there intoxicated mother.

'Get away from my boy you hussy!' Sakura yelled while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura… 'Minato be home before 5 or that Training you asked for is off got it?' Naruto whispered getting an even bigger blush From his son yet a large grin from the young busty lady.

Sasuke smirked as the two vanished… 'Wow my nephew's got more game then me… that's embarrassing' The Uchiha said to himself before downing the rest of his beer. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and smirked…

"OK then Hokage-Sama… Take me home" Sakura smiled and flashed Naruto a deviant glare… Something told him the night was going to be much longer but he wasn't done making memories with his buddy quite yet. Naruto glanced over to Kiba who stood next to Hinata and there Twin daughters Tenga and Kyouwa.

"Kiba would you mind if Trish stayed the night at your house… she's been begging me for a while now and tonight seems like a good night to get rid of the kids" Naruto smiled his usual huge smile. Kiba chuckled before putting an arm around Hinata who blushed… "Well I don't see why not… They girls haven't had much time to see each other lately with missions so it should be fun right?" Kiba looked to his daughters who smiled and walked over to Trish to tell her. Naruto looked to see a glance from Trish and Naruto simply nodded followed by there laughing and giggling… "You never did that when we were kids" Naruto mumbled to Sakura as they walked away…

"That's because… well… shut up" she mumbled back with the door closing behind them. Sasuke made not of Naruto making a few unseen hand signs before leaving the room…

Kiba glanced at his daughters and Trish and noticed they where already up to no good… 'Boys… ahhh'

"Come one girls its getting late" Kiba called to the young ladies who let out a groan. It only made him laugh even more at the sight of the boys getting teary eyed… "What I could get Akumaru in here to take care of those nice boys who Im sure planed on treating you all like… angels was it?" Kiba asked before letting his ears twitch…

"Dangit Daddy why are you so nosey!" Tenga growled only to hear Trish laugh "Your dads better then mine… he would of tried to kill'em…"

With that they left leaving Sasuke sitting in his chair alone… He started feeling a bit strange but shook it off. Sasuke could feel Chakra gathering to his left and simply smirked at the sight of Naruto forming from a swirl of air… "Wow… you use one of your **Fuuton Kuro-n **(Wind style Clone) to get back to the Party? Desperate are we… it looked like you had a good night coming" Sasuke chuckled before Naruto sat in the chair.

"Well if we are getting technical Im still going to have a good night and its going to be even better after I get you wasted and we party… who's to say I can't make a few memories?"

Sasuke simply grinned and watched Naruto stand up and slap his hands together and rubb them together… 'Now lets get this party started…'

Naruto made a few fast hand signs and paused…

"So… lets get this started everyone! This is a birthday party lets act like it" Naruto yelled and held his hands out 'Yuugiri no Jutsu (Evening Mist)'

Naruto held his hands out and soon the room was filled with a thin blanket of fog. Lights began to flash as the Music gained more volume. Naruto looked back to Sasuke who was beginning to sweat for some reason. He unbuttoned to top section of his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair… 'Oh yea the tablets are working' Naruto said to himself while looking at a few girls… He pointed at them and they walked over to there Hokage…

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" one asked in a giggling tone… Naruto recognized one of the girls… Kiba's big sister he thought to himself…

"OK you three got drag that Uchiha onto the floor and make him have fun… Don't worry he wont resist you" Naruto grinned to himself as they giggled and walked passed the blond towards his best friend…

The night went on and the girls did there job… Soon Sasuke was laughing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor… His white button up shirt was all the way open and he had girls all over him. Naruto simply laughed while watching his friend dance in his completely wasted state, but what shocked him was the girl he had been paying the most attention to… He actually kissed her a few times which completely shocked Naruto…

"Hana Inuzuka… who would have known" Naruto chuckled to himself as she forced him against the wall. Naruto wished he could have had a camera… 'Wait… Im the Hokage…'

Naruto walked to the bar and smiled to the blushing bar tender… "Do you by any chance have a camera?"

-----------------

The night went on and the club started to clear out… Naruto sighed at the sight before him… Hana was passed out on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke looked like he was dead… Naruto watched the two for a moment and couldn't help but tell himself the memories weren't over yet. He put Sasuke on his shoulder and carried them both to Sasuke's house. There he placed them in his bed and stripped them down to nothing but boxers a bra and panties and then… let comfort take its effect. Soon the to were cuddled into each other… Hana curled into Sasuke's chest while the Uchiha wrapped an arm around her back. 'Well… If i was Ero-Sensei I would stay but… I have my limits so good luck buddy see you in the morning' Naruto said to himself before dispelling… The memories floored Naruto's mind like a water fall pulling him from a deep sleep… He lunged himself foreword from his bed laughing uncontrollably while the momeories played like a movie before his eyes… Sakura never moved…

---------------------

Sasuke opened his slowly and thanked Kami that the windows of his home were blocked by thick black cartons. His head felt like Naruto had planted a Rasengan in his temple each time it throbbed… but that was the price he paid for actually having a good night. The Uchiha tried to sit up but felt it hard to… He looked down and caught a glimpse of someone laying on half of his body… He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw long brown hair running down his body. He could feel her soft breathing on his torso… She was still sleeping…

Sasuke then realized where his hand was… He had his hand gripping the side of her hip and was amazed at how soft her skin was… HE gently pulled his hand from her side and slide the blanket off of them. To his surprise his room was extremely cold… but… that wasn't the only surprise…

'WHY ARE WE PRACTICALLY NAKED!' Sasuke screamed to himself trying to fight a nose bleed. The women laying on him had a crimson tattoo on her upper arm and a body that rivaled Hinata's minus a bit on the chest… He felt her shiver a bit and clutch tightly to him which seemed to get his blood to pump even more… 'Fine…' Sasuke whispered before covering the two back up. The only thing bugging him was who she was… Sasuke gently pulled a few strands of hair from her face and pulled them behind her ear trying to to wake her… Then he knew who she was… The girl he saw with Kiba… "H-Hana?" Sasuke whispered.

Before he knew what to do her eyes slowly began to open until they locked with his dark orbs… He said the first thing that came to mind and… it was actually good.

**(Slight lemon)**

"Morning Beautiful"

It took Hana a moment to collect what was going on but she soon realized she was half naked in bed with Sasuke Uchiha and… he called her beautiful… The women blushed deeply and smiled up at the Uchiha prince.

"Morning Handsome…"

Sasuke smirked at her words and put a finger under her chin… He would take Naruto advise this time and enjoy himself.

Hana simply let him guide her lips to his… Sasuke couldn't shake the awkwardness of the kiss until the hound Nin ran her nails down his chest getting a grunt from the Uchiha. He smirked and continued to kiss the women while griping her wrist. In a swift movement Sasuke turned over and pined the Hana down holding her wrists to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waste and smiled before forcing him back over. The struggle for dominance gave Sasuke an idea that would be extremely interesting… "Look into my eyes" He whispered in her ear… She followed her orders and watched as his Sharingan changed and she was pulled into Darkness… All around her she could hear his whispers until she felt his hand grip her waste and pull the brown haired Shinobi as closely to him as he could before whispering into her ear 'Your in my world now…for the next 24 hours feel nothing but pleasure in its purest form…'

Sasuke in the real world watched as the women on top of him shuddered and moan to herself while whispering his name… He felt his skin growing wet from her as she bucked and rubbed herself on him… until she finally collapsed…

Sasuke smirked at the feeling of her heart beating against his chest while she fought to catch her breath. Her goldfish brown eye glanced weakly up at the Smirking Uchiha who then rolled her over… He pulled her legs over his should and rubbed himself against her soaking wet core… He bent down impressed that she was this flexible and took in her expression as his throbbing member pressed against her. 'Its bigger this time… do you want it?' Sasuke teased the physically exhausted women began to drool at the man member that probed her… teased her…

"Y-yes" She moaned while he slowly pushed it into her. She was speechless as the air was taken from her. It had been so long sense she had done this… even after the dreams she didn't think he would fit… She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and bit into his shoulder to conceal her moan and shouts of Pain. Sasuke bit his lip before pushing his tool in completely… He felt her bit breaking the skin but if anything it only increased what he was feeling… This women would squeeze whatever he had out with no problem…

"Are you ready?" Sasuke whispered back into her ear… he felt her K-9's leave his skin and slightly gasped before he felt her warm breathing next to his ear… "Y-Yes Uchiha-Sama…"

Sasuke smirked before finishing what he had Started…

_**(End of Slight Lemon and Flash Back)**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**Naruto glanced over to a smirking Sasuke and raised and eyebrow… "What's so funny?" Naruto asked**_

_**Sasuke didn't move his lips knowing Naruto could hear him… 'Now that I think about it… That night and morning… weren't that bad and Hana without thick Shinobi gear on had an incredible body'**_

_**Naruto's eye twitched slightly at the fact that he had just lost his black mail material… 'Really why didn't you get with her!' Naruto yelled into his mind…**_

_**Sasuke knew his answer would get him hit but he couldn't lie so he spoke "She's to old…"**_

_**What Sasuke predicted was correct… Naruto knocked Sasuke from the roof with a deadly glare while screaming 'BAKA!' in his mind… Before Sasuke could react Naruto was already next to him smiling… "we will talk about this later got It?" Naruto yelled while pulling Sasuke from the ground 'That and your new little trick' Naruto said privately preferring to his new Sharingan ability's…**_

"_**But I have a mission briefing to get to so see you later Teme"**_

_**TBC**_

_**HAAAAA**_

_**Well next time we will get back to the more serious story line but there will still be a lot of funny moment especially with Naruto kids **_


	10. Part 1 Surprised?

_Naruto Kouji_

_(Future affairs)_

_Chapter 10_

_Surprised?_

BigPac- Well fan ! Im sorry for the long wait my partner in the story was AFK for a really while. Anyways I am cutting this Chapter in two… (Dodges knife) Yea I know Im an ass… you all want to know what's going to happen on the mission and you deserve to know… but you gotta wait like everyone else!

ANYWAYS HELP ME!

Im looking for a new Beta reader, I lost my last one and if anyone feels up to the challenge message me and ill let you know all the details.

Now enjoy

---------------------------------------

**N**aruto walked into Tsunade's office behind his team and was slightly entertained at how energetic Trish was being.

"So Baa-Chan! What kind of mission are we going on! I bet it's a S-Rank well don't worry be can handle it Baa-Chan!" She jump from foot to foot while popping her neck in a boxing stance Sakura had taught her. She was for some reason extremely pumped and Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight…. She was just like her old man.

Kakashi looked to Kakashi who simply sat in silence for a moment… The room grew quite and Naruto noticed Kakashi take a step back…

"Baa-Chan?" Trish said in confusion before feeling the Hokage's eyes lock onto her and her voice crawl through the room…

"Trisha… HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she yelled while Naruto broke out in a sweat… Trish yelped and ran behind her brother who stood calmly staring at the women… "Because your our Baa-Chan…" Minato said in a smart tone while scratching his nose. Tsunade sighed in defeat… if it where Naruto she could hit him but they where right… '… Im getting old' she cried inside before shacking the sudden depressing mood off.

"I swear… it seems you two didn't split the enthusiasm… She got it all and you got none of it" Tsunade stated getting a giggle from Trish and a shrug from Minato. "anyways… moving along now. Sense the fall of the Sixth" Tsunade paused noticing Trish's mood drop… maybe should had said that another way but its to late now…

"Konoha stopped taking on high rank missions… As you can tell" Tsunade glanced over at a stack of sealed scrolls and sighed… "In order to strengthen out defenses against rivaling nations" Minato interrupted her explanation…

"We know… To protect the village and the villagers we had to stay home… we know Baa-Chan so what changed things?"

Tsunade glanced over at Tobi and smirked "Your new teammate created a better defensive system that doesn't require half our forces to stay home giving us a chance to get back in action…"

Trish simply looked at Tobi in aw while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the new Naruto… Minato on the other hand clenched his teeth together while watching his little sister act like a fan girl to his new found rival and simply glared at his teammate.

Kakashi cleared his through before turning his attention back to Tsunade who continued.

"Now your mission's location is the In the sound country. Inside the sound village Orochimaru had a hideout and it seems and I want you four to" before She could Finish Kakashi cut her off…

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama if this has anything to do with Orochimaru I think we should leave it to a team of Junín… my team still has a bit of training to do before the Junín exams and now that we have a new member teamwork is our number one problem" Kakashi said in a calm tone. Tsunade understood what he was saying but noticed Naruto preparing to speak…

"Its understandable that you would be against this but you should have let her finish… This will be a stealth mission… we are going to get up close recon of the area and report back to Tsunade so she can send in her own squad if needed. At the least this is a B-Class mission Kakashi-San… I would have done it myself on my last mission but I only had 4 days to each Village to my dread" Tobi (Im sure we all know who Tobi is by now) said in an emotionless tone… very Anbu like.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled his book out to begin reading…

"Well said Tobi, now shall we get to the other objectives before I tell you the details of the Mission?" She asked only to get an annoyed growl from Minato..

"Do you expect me to believe that this carrot top idiot was actually assigned such hard missions , and on his own I might add?… how are we sure his Intel is correct if it was just him!" Minato yelled

Tsunade placed her chin on the top of her fingers before glaring at her grandson… "Yes… I do" she said in a cold tone…

"WHY!" Minato yelled in anger and jealousy…

Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk before standing quickly and answering his question…. "BECAUSE! He has more fighting experience and Mission history then you and your sister added up together! Now what else do you need to know and if I hear you speak in just a disrespectful tone to not only your grandmother but you hokage! Ill give you a beating so bad Sakura won't even be able to heal completely!"

Kakashi, Trish and Naruto seemed to shrink into the corner leaving Minato alone in the darkness that was Tsunade…

Minato stood down and looked to the ground… she was right but that didn't mean she had to believe it… The memory of him stopping the Rasengan with his bare hand came to his mind causing him to stand in silence and simply glare at Tobi…

Trish leaned towards Naruto and began whispering as Tsunade continued… "Hey… sorry about my brother… he keeps everything bottled up and is kinda the jealous type… Ever sense our dad died… and then there was Naomi who died trying to save our dad… I think Minato had a thing for her and she was one of my good friends… anyways please don't be mad at him Tobi-San" She smiled at Naruto causing him to smile back which pulled a blush onto her cheeks….

**Naruto tried to ignore the glares from his son and he didn't even realize the way Trish was eyeing him… until Kyuubi decided to speak for the first time in hours…**

'**Kit your little pups are watching you with a passion, Minato is looking at you as if he was watching you die! Which is kinda entertaining if you ask me! But the most entertaining thing of them all is your dear little daughter Trish!… Ku Ku Ku I bet she is imagining you in different 'Positions' if you get what Im saying!' **Kyuubi waited for a reply but got none.. Only Naruto's random thoughts…

'so if you boil the ramen with oil it will come out horrible . . . hm you say something kyu ?' Naruto said in a clueless tone… Kyuubi simply sighed before shouting… '**Where you listening!'** The fox yelled only to hear a growl from Naruto's stomach…

'No, not to anything you said in particular , if that's what you asking , though I am kind of hungry . . . Hmm ramen' Naruto said while drooling for a moment…

If Kyuubi had a body his eye would be twitching and he would be growling at the man but he simply sighed… 'Im amazed that you survived as a child… All you do is eat roman fight and sleep'

Naruto snickered mentally "Well what can I say, I have a gifted stomach"

'**Yea a stomach that works over time and burns each and everyone calorie you shove down you pie hole…" **Kyuubi said making Naruto smirk… "That to"

Kyuubi turned his attention to Tsunade and then to Minato and Trish… Minato was Finally paying attention to the briefing but… that couldn't be said about Trish.

'**Kit… umm maybe you should glance over at our **daughter' Kyuubi said trying to contain his laughter…

'Why? Im trying to ignore them' Naruto complained…

'**Well Minato is paying attention to the old hag but… umm Trish I can't say the same'**

This peaked Naruto's interest and though he later would mentally curse Kyuubi for making him turn… but something stopped him…

'What she takes after her father I never paid attention at a briefing…' Naruto said in a clueless tone… Kyuubi couldn't hold it anymore and released his laughter… "**You never acted like a mindless fan girl either!" **Kyuubi howled…

'What's that suppose to mean what's she doing!' Naruto yelled only to hear Kyuubi's chuckles… He had to look…

Trish stood with her arms behind her and her eyes glancing over at 'Tobi'. her face held one of the worst blushes Naruto had seen sense Hinata…

'Oh god Im going to hell' Naruto said in a dull tone…

Kyuubi smirked '**Yes, you are, but I think we are going together boy. Isn't that sweet?**' Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone not helping the situation.

'I really do hate you… with all my heart I wish you the worst death!' Naruto yelled only getting chuckles from the Kyuubi.

Naruto for some reason now had a heated look on his face which Trish noticed…

"T-Tobi-San? Are you alright?" She whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. This sent chills down his spin… Funny isn't it? The most powerful man on the planet getting chills from a little girl and Kyuubi's words weren't helping the matter… '**Hey Kit imagine what she would do to you if she had her way with you! Ku Ku Ku! And then imagine what that bimbo Sakura found out about this in the end!… Three Letters R.I.P! Your one way Ticket to hell!**' Kyuubi yelled only making Naruto more angry… 'Don't your dare call Sakura-Chan that! You stupid Fox!'

Tsunade noticed the horrified slash raging anger on Naruto's face got Tsunade a bit worried and she decided to end the Mission briefing… "Any other Questions?"

"None at all Hokage-Sama" Kakashi spoke not removing his eye from his beloved book.

"Well then your dismissed… except for you Tobi you stay I have a matter I want to discuss with you" Tsunade ordered. The room emptied leaving the two alone…

Naruto felt no need to wear his 'Tobi' mask anymore and let his face relax with a huge sigh… "So Baa-Chan… what is it you need?" Naruto asked only to see her sigh…

"First off you might as well call me Ka-san… sense your kids have more authority to call me that sense Im actually there Baa-Chan…" Tsunade paused seeing Naruto scratch his cheek and smile "Sorry Ka-San… I just feel like being a kid again you know?" Naruto said while pointing out his situation… "Though I don't remember it being this difficult…"

Tsunade smirked before continuing… "So what was wrong? During the briefing you seemed distant and tense towards the end. Is the any particular reason?" Tsunade asked while watching Naruto take a seat in the chair at relax before getting a scared look on his face while thinking of Sakura's fist's meeting his body…

"Well?" Tsunade asked in a concerned tone…

"Its Trisha… I don't know if you noticed but my little girl is kinda starting to like me.. If you get what Im saying" Naruto said while leaned back in the chair and looking at the roof. He pulled his headband that held his hair back (Remember the example I posted) allowing his hair to fall over his eyes… "No wonder your so tense around her… Well it doesn't help that you look like a super model who picket out the outfit?… let me guess Sasuke?" Tsunade asked only getting a nod from Naruto before placing the hair band back in his hair and tightening his forehead protector around his neck…

"So you see my problem?" Naruto asked before standing and getting a nod from his Ka-San… "Ill have a talk with her tomorrow morning"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion… "But we leave tonight right?"

Little did they know a certain Ninja was standing outside and stopped to hear there conversation.. Kakashi slowly walked up the wall and waited on the ceiling.

Tsunade sighed realizing he hadn't grown much… "you never listen to the briefings do you? You leave tomorrow afternoon… I still need tog et the go on the mission from the Council about this mission sense it the first we have had sense you 'Dyed'…" Tsunade said in a dull tone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention I promise next time I will" Naruto said with a grin. Tsunade shook her head in disappointment before smirking "I swear Naruto you'll never change"

Shock washed over Kakashi causing him to fall from the ceiling and smack into the ground… He felt his neck throbbing but paid no attention to it… 'She said Naruto… but he's dead! Who the hell is she talking to?' Kakashi asked himself only to hear footsteps behind him followed by a cough from Tsunade… "Umm Kakashi" Tsunade said giving him time to stand and dust himself off… He looked up to see Tobi standing and glaring at his sensei… 'Who are you really Tobi?' Kakashi asked before smiling under his mask.

"Im terrible sorry Tsunade-Sama I was walking and reading again… I guess with my old age Im not a professional at it anymore… I wanted to ask you about more details I might need to know about the mission" Kakashi stated quickly in his defense…

"Please… Im 70ish and Im not complaining" Tsunade said giving herself a few years…

Tobi raised an eyebrow "Kakashi-San… you didn't happen to hear what we where talking about did you?"

Kakashi simply sighed and looked away… "I did but no need to worry… I can see why she would call you by that name… he did train you after all"

Naruto simply looked to the ground and spoke in a depressed tone… "That he did… please excuse me" and with that he vanished using Shushin. Kakashi let out a sigh as did Tsunade… "They really are alike but come on in old friend we can drink some Saki and talk about old times oh and the mission" Tsunade said to cheer up the moment… Kakashi simply followed her into the office against his will while thinking about Tobi… 'The red hair doesn't cut it old man, and his age is a bit off… just face it Naruto's dead… "Oh Kakashi?" Tsunade said getting his attention…

"Tell Tobi when you see him to come to see me first thing in the morning"

------------------------------

Sakura slowly walk down the streets of Konoha from work. The shops where closing but there was still on open…

"hey Ayame" Sakura waved to the ramen mistress behind the counter and smiled…

"The usual?" Ayame asked in her usual cheerful mood getting a nod from Sakura… To her left was a young man with Crimson hair… She knew who it was at that moment.

"Hello Tobi-San" Sakura said while playing with her chopsticks. Naruto glanced over at her and began to dig in his pockets for some money to may his bill…

"Hello Sakura-Hime" he replied while placing a few yen on the table… Sakura glanced over at him in confusion… which Naruto noticed and stopped moving…

"IS something wrong Sakura-Hime?" Naruto or Tobi asked in lightly concerned tone…

Sakura shined a sad smile while spinning the chopstick on her finger… "Oh I was just hoping to have company while I ate but its fine if you have somewhere to go…"

"No its fine" Tobi gave her a warm smile and sat back down… "I guess I can have a few more bowls…".

Ayame placed another bowl of Beef ramen in front of him and smiled… "You know you remind me a lot of an old friend… so the next few bowls are on the house that goes for you to Sakura"

Naruto felt a warm feeling returning to his heart as he glance at Sakura.. But he couldn't help but get the feeling that he would never get the heavenly feeling he got when he held her…

"Hello Sakura-San" A male voice called from behind them… It seemed Sakura already knew who it was sense she had a dreadful expression on her face… Naruto noticed this and turned to see the Doctor from this morning and growled… Sakura began to turn but before she caught any sight of him…

'God mode activate' Naruto said to himself…

"Hello Yahiko" Sakura said turning… but to her surprise he had vanished… Naruto closed his eye to hide the power they held…

"Akako?" Sakura said in a worried tone… "You look like your in pain is everything alright?" She asked… She must think sense his eyes are shut something's wrong…

"Its just a minor migraine that's all nothing to worry about" Naruto reopened his eyes to reveal there usual sapphire color.

Sakura reached over to him and placed a hand on his forehead… green soothing Chakra began to pulse from her palm… Naruto remembered her doing his for him every night before they would go to sleep… 'I miss you so much' Naruto said to himself while shedding a few invisible tears… He raised his hand and pulled her hand away holding it in place… "Thank you Sakura-Chan… ah" Naruto stopped realizing what he said. He released her grip and quickly stood to walk away… "Akako what's wrong?" Sakura asked with confusion filling her words. Ayame simply watched…

Naruto watched the mountains eclipse the sun and bring darkness across the village and him… He glared back at Sakura knowing she could see his expression or his tears… "Please don't call me that… please" and with that he vanished in a burst of Chakra…

Sakura turned to the counter and could help but feel sadness whelm up inside of her once again… she was alone…

-----------------------------

Naruto appeared on top his Fathers head and glared at the moon that ad now taken the sky leading the darkness… 'Dad… you where lucky to die young' he said in a joking manner… "But if I can't fix this soon… I might as well let Madara kill me"

-----------------------------

The next morning Tsunade found herself amused at the sight of a grump Trish walking in her door…

"Will you tell me why you had an Anbu come wake me up BEFORE THE SUNW AS UP!?" Trish yelled in a groggy tone. Tsunade smirked at her half asleep granddaughter and smiled. "Sit down I need to talk to you"

Trish plopped in a chair and sighed… "Well talk please I wanna sleep a bit more before noon" Tsunade simple shrugged "We have to wait on someone else… ah here he is Tobi my dear take a seat"

Naruto got a bit nerves noticing Trish's spirits rise a bit… he sat next to her and wondered what Tsunade was up to… " forgive my tardiness Hokage-Sama I came as fast as I could… I was… occupied" Naruto said in a dull tone. Tsunade sighed at the fact that Kakashi had rubbed off on him so much… Good thing Shikamaru wasn't on there team.

"Your actually right on time… Now lets get to bossiness" Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto…

"may I inquire , Hokage-Sama as to the reason of my summoning" He asked in a way that even shocked Tsunade… a polite Naruto was a new sight for her. Trish simply blushed causing Tsunade to sigh… 'The boys a player by heart! Having Kakashi's coolness and Jiraiya's perverted smooth attitude… She never had a chance'

"Well now we may begin .Trish this about Isabella" Naruto gave Tsunade a look that matched the one she was getting from her granddaughter.

"What do you mean" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well since this mission will be a month long , and it will take about 1 week to reach the sound village, so I was thinking you could use that week to train your demon chakra" Tsunade stated while glaring at Trish who's eyes soon fell to the floor… then up to Tobi.

"Than why is he here, this really doesn't have anything to do with him and it kinda embarrasses me"

"Good question" Tobi said in a dull with an emotionless look on his face.

"His turn is next right now we are talking about you dear. By the way Tobi would you mind stepping outside for 5 minutes while I discus something with your teammate here" and with ought a response , Tobi was out of sight , the Anbu way.

"Now than Trish I am going to ask you something , and I hope you answer me truthfully" she received a nod from Trish who seemed to be acting a bit shy for the first time in her life.

"ok than , dear do you like Tobi" Trish blushed but knew she couldn't lie and nodded.

Tsunade let out a sigh and walked over and took a seat next to her…

"Now I hope you understand , in any other case I would congratulate you , but this is a special case , you see Tobi's current situation , is a very sensitive one , and your tacking an interest in him does not help." Tsunade stopped and absorbed the look of confusion and hurt on Trish's face… Grandmothers have the hardest time saying no… "Oh dear please understand that everything will be explained in due time , but at the moment I ask you dear to listen to me" at that Trish gave her a concerned , and sad look.

" what is his problem ?" She asked fearing for his well being…

"Well , as I said his situation is a bit delicate, and I am not telling you to distance yourself from him just keep the kind of feelings you would for a teammate… not a lover dear… I am sorry dear , but he there's no other way" Tsunade said hugging the child…

"But why do I have to do that, can't he just work around it I mean I've never met a guy like him and with everything that's happened to me when he's around I feel safe" Trish said in a sad tone… her words took Tsunade back a few years to when Sakura told her about her feelings for Naruto… 'Everyone feels safe around you Naruto…'

"no baby, that is just the way things are and anyway your brother would go crazy" Tsunade smiled at her teary eyed granddaughter… "You know how protective he is and I get the feeling he and Tobi don't mix"

Trish chuckled at her remake and sniffled a bit… "Now dry your eyes who do you thin your mother and grandmother are? The females of this family don't cry got it" Tsunade asked in a strong voice…

"yes ma'am" Trish laughed while whipping her tears…

"Yes what?" Tsunade asked while walking behind her desk…

"Yes Hokage-Sama"

Tsunade smiled and sat down "Good girl… now Tobi?

In a split second Naruto appeared in the room and took a bow "Yes Hokage-Sama?" he said in a dull tone…

Tsunade gestured him to sit and he complied… "Now we can continue where we left off, Trish for the last few weeks we have all noticed that you are having trouble with Isabella's haven't you…?"

Trish felt a wave of worthlessness wash over her… "yes… Im not my father and lately she and I have been disagreeing on some things"

Tsunade thought as much and glanced over at Tobi who had a confused look on his face with a hint of concern her his daughter…

"Tsunade-Sama how does this concern me?" he asked before getting a smirk from Tsunade…

"Well Tobi… while you where training under the 6th hokage, he used to tell me of how you were able to displace a very unique ability, one like the one Yamato has but different, you are able to absorb the demonic chakra… are you not?" Her eyes looked deep into his causing him to look away…

'**Kit she is talking about the Hungry ghost realm… Tricky wench' Kyuubi chuckled…**

'I get it! I'll play along then…'

" is that true?" asked an amazed Trish.

"Yes you are correct Hokage-Sama, and since those training sessions I have become quite proficient at it"

Trish began to think about the fight with her brother and sighed… "than that explains how he was able to fend off the Rasengan with his bare hand! And the wound that wouldn't go away , it was because of the already foreign chakra that was inside his body from the Rasengan… it wrapped a cocoon around the wound am I right?"

Naruto nodded and sighed… "but that's not all Im able to do. The last few training sessions I did with the Sixth were while he was in the Kyuubi state… This was before he placed seals on himself so he could still lose control. I was forced to absorb the Kyuubi's poisonous Chakra not only one time… but three. The first night I almost died from the chakra but it adapted giving me strength beyond my wildest dreams… the next time simply gave me the ability to activate the Chakra but the third time was the tricky one. After I saved him… I myself began to lose control…" Naruto paused looking over at Trish and even Tsunade who was entertained by the story and slightly amazed he was coming up with such a elaborate one…

"The third time Naruto used his own Charka to help guide me… When I woke up he told me that I was able to maintain a four tail state and he would be training me to control it. After a few sessions it got to the point to where I could say now… Im a Jinciuricki without the demon itself… only the chakra… So in a way I am the Kyuubi…"

It was silent for a moment and Naruto sat with a depressed look on his face… Tsunade could see the conflicting emotions I his words and knew that the last thing he had said was something he had been thinking about lately…

"I can tell you now" Trish broke the silence earning a glare from Naruto. He looked to see his Daughters smiling face… This smile was one she rarely used… Her mothers smile…

"Your no Kyuubi"

Tsunade quickly cleared her throat and got there attention… Naruto mentally thanked Trish and paid attention to Tsunade…

"Well Trish if Im correct your main problem starts at four tail's right?" She asked getting a nod from the young blond girl…

"Well then… Tobi will train you on and off while on the mission… now should all go get ready… dismissed oh and Trisha" Tsunade stopped her and smiled… "This is an S-Rank Secret… tell no one"

-------------------------------

Trish walked into the Namikaze mansion and slowly up to her room… Sakura noticed her and stopped her.

"What did your grandmother want?" Sakura asked

Trish blushed slightly but his it well before speaking… "She wanted to talk to me about Tobi-Kun"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his name and the suffix at the end… "Well what about Tobi-Kun?"

Trish walked up stairs to get ready while shouting… "Can't tell.. Its an S-Class secret"

----------------------------

Naruto laid on the roof of the Uchiha district and watched as the day went on around him… 'I am the Kyuubi? But Im me… how troublesome… but why am I surprised?'

TBC

Chapter 11 and 12 are going to be very action packed and I tell you know… this story is not simply about Madara or the new found powers of Naruto.

R&R C&F

Peace!


	11. Part 1 Control Me

**Naruto Kouji**

**(Future affairs)**

**Chapter 11**

**Control me…**

Trish pulled her pack around her back and popped her knuckles while walking down the stairs… Sakura awaiting her…

"Well ill see you in a few week mom" Trish said with a smile… Sakura hugged her like she always would before one of her missions… Like the last time she would ever hug her…

"Mom come on Im with Kakashi sensei and big brother… and besides… Tobi's really strong and makes me feel safe" Trish smiled holding another one of her blushes back…

Sakura knew she didn't have to worry but a part of her wanted to know about what they talked about… "So are you going to tell me what you guys talked about this morning?"

Trish turned her back and smiled "Nope mom like I said its an S-Class secret"

"Oh really by who's authority…" Sakura asked while placing a hand on her hip and smirking… But she noticed Trish's head fall…

"dad's"… Trish paused before walking to the door… "Love you mom… ill be safe and be back before you know it"

With that Trish walked out the door wearing her Father's smile… Sakura couldn't help but think how unfair things had turned out… "How could you have died Naruto…" Sakura cried while leaning against the wall of the hallway. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest and began to let out her built up emotions… 'How could someone who has saved thousands… multiple times… someone who saved me so many times… Someone who was beaten and hunted most of there life… How could you let him die Kami?' Sakura thought to herself while sliding down the wall… 'Why?'

-----------------------------

At the ramen shop , Minato was finishing his 3rd miso ramen , and was receiving his 4th bowl from Ayame.

"Thanks Ayame-Neechan" Minato smiled before digging into the heavily soup.

"no problem it is always a pleasure having you here" she replied while smiling. It was a nice reminder of Naruto when he his kids could come and eat…

"YO Minato what's up"

"Ah Kakashi sensei!" asked Minato while finishing his 3rd and starting on his 4th bowl. Kakashi took a seat next to the boy and relaxed while smiling at Ayame… She blushed and sat him down a bowl… 'Yea I still go it' Kakashi said to himself before turning to Minato…

" Where's your sister and Tobi-San ?" Kakashi asked while eating his Ramen…

"I suppose she is still talking with Tsunade or packing, as for the Teme… I don't really care" the jealous blond said before continuing to scarf down ramen…

" she was summoned by the hokage? May I ask why ?" Kakashi asked in a curios tone.

Minato simply pointed behind Kakashi's head not taking his eyes off his Ramen… "Why don't you ask her yourself"

Kakashi turned to see Trish walking slowly towards the group and she decided to answer there question… "She called me to discuss something about Isabella, there's nothing to worry about sense I don't even plan on using her Chakra"

Kakashi simply smirked before reaching with his chopsticks to take a bite of Ramen… but he realized there was nothing there… not even his bowl… He took a glance over to see a smirking Minato patting his stomach with a satisfied look on his face… "That was great" He said before dodging a Kunai from Kakashi… "AH IM SORRY!"

Kakashi sighed but noticed Ayame hand him another full bowl… "On the house" She smiled causing Kakashi to blush slightly… "T-Thanks…"

Trish elbowed Kakashi giving him a giggle before ordering a few bowls for the road. She placed them in seals and put them in her bag.. Kakashi did the same with his bowl and they all did an items check…

Trish looked around and noticed Tobi-San was nowhere to be seen… "Where is Tobi-San at?" She asked getting a grunt from Minato and a shrug from Kakashi… "Well fine then… we can find him later. First we should stop by Uncle Sasuke's so we can ask him about dealing with Orochimaru's goons incase we find any of them"

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed while rubbing his forehead "So that's the new story you added to our lie… Interesting… and you came up with this on the spot?"

Naruto simply nodded while finishing a bowl of ramen… Sasuke simply shrugged before relaxing in his chair. "Oh well I suppose years of experience actually is a big help when in a situation such as yours"

Naruto got up still listening to Sasuke rant. He walked into the kitchen and washed his dish off before walking back into the living room. "Oh yea are you sure about me taking your Katana?" Naruto asked looking over at the long Katana sitting next to his chair…

"Yea… when you get back from your mission ill show you a few tricks your should be able to use your wind Chakra and ill show you some Lightning techniques that will come in handy… The blade will change colors with what ever Chakra you are using in it… Its not just for looks either… when I had it blessed the man said it means the Chakra is at its max power…" Sasuke smirked feeling proud of his tool.

Naruto lifted the blade and pulled it out of its sheath… They watched it go from brown (earth) Orange (Fire) Blue (Water) snow white (Wind) light blue (Lightning) and crimson… (Kyuubi's chakra)

Sasuke smirked at the last form the blade took… "I like that look" He said while getting a nod from Naruto… "Yea…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Naruto and without moving his lips spoke to his friend… "I have been listening to your mind lately and… Im telling you now, you are no Kyuubi. Your name may have changed and your appearance may have been altered but your still the same good man"

Naruto simply smirked while looking over at his brother… The Uchiha stretched and walked from the room "Im going to take a nap… I have a mission late tonight and you should get ready for yours"

Naruto nodded and strapped the blade to his back… "Night Night Teme"

"Yea, Yea… Dobe"

At that moment the door bell rang and Sasuke sighed… "You mind getting that, if its an Anbu Im sleeping" He yelled getting a grunt from Naruto "Yea I got it lazy ass"

Naruto opened the door to see Kakashi, Trish, and Minato looking at him like he was an alien…

"anything I can do for you?" Naruto asked in a natural manner…

"Yea you can tell me why your in my Uncles house!" Minato yelled in anger but was surprised that Tobi was paying not attention to him at all… "Hey are you listening!" He yelled again…

"So are you guys going to tell me what you need?" he asked with a smile getting a giggle from Trish and a smirk from Kakashi…

"Yea umm is Sasuke Home?" Kakashi asked in his usual manner…

Tobi rolled his eyes and decided to say this loudly… "Well he is but you see OLD PEOPLE! Need there rest"

Minato was about to comment on his insult but before anyone could say anything a voice was heard from the Uchiha Complex… "Oh and Tobi when you get back from your mission I want a full report on any activity going on with Orochimaru's people, and anything you find about the snake basted… anything that might interest me I want to here about it… Good luck on your mission Bro"

After a couple of minutes of silence in front of the gate Tobi brakes the silence…

"Listen I have my things packed , wait just a minute , I'm going to bring them and we can leave for the mission" Tobi said while scratching his head. Kakashi made note of the blade on his back and couldn't help but feel something strange going on.

"wait just a minute you live with uncle Sasuke, and you two call each other Bro?" asked Trish a bit amazed. Sasuke was usually never called anyone anything nice except for them.

"Now that I think about it the only one Sasuke Uchiha has ever considered a brother , let alone called someone 'bro' was the 6th hokage " stated Kakashi a bit suspicious

"It is a very long story , one that I do not want to discus with anybody... now if you excuse me I'm going inside to bring my backpack" said Tobi , in a rush. Naruto feared he was only a few steps from being discovered and made a mental note to kick the crap out of Sasuke when he got the chance.

"now hold just a second , you didn't answer my question , . . ." said Minato taking a step foreword to grab Tobi…

" as I said it is none of your business!" Naruto now yelled stopping Minato in his tracks and glaring back at his children… "Didn't your parents ever teach you to stay out of others business… Minato? Can you answer that or I you just plane spoiled?" Naruto was disappointed in his son and noticed anger flaring up in his boys eyes… "Watch those eyes boy… I won't hold back this time" Naruto growled while glaring back at him. Minato seemed to tense up at the strange look he was getting from his rival… a look of disappointment…

"Let it go Minato , Tobi here is not your enemy , and since when does anybody has to answer to you " said Kakashi , but to be honest he wanted the answer to that question as well but Tobi had a point… Naruto would be anything but proud of his son right now.

Tobi/Naruto turned and sighed while closing the door. "Thank you Kakashi…" He sighed while walking through the house and grabbing his bag.

'**He may have taken your side this time but I can sense that he wants to know the answer as well… you need to be more careful kit**' Kyuubi grumbled…

'well… its not like he can get it out of me" Naruto said in a smart tone getting a grin from Kyuubi.

'**Your sounding more like me ever minute'**

-------------------------------------------------

The group gathered at the north gate of the village and did one finally items check…

"Alright team Kakashi… Do you all remember the mission?" He asked getting a nodded from Tobi and Minato but a blank glare from Trish…

"Ah… Just like Naruto… our mission is to infiltrate the sound country and to try and acquire any possible information related to Orochimaru, his work, his lackeys, and so on… after that we are to infiltrate the sound village for any clues on there current situation, allies ,enemies , and all the knowledge they have on the fire country , or any country for that matter , and respectively the hidden villages. We are not to engage the towns people under any circumstance, after you are done you are to return home and report all that you have discovered , this mission is supposed to take 1 months time in which we are to carry out our mission… any of this making a spark?" Kakashi asked getting a smile and nod from an embarrassed Trisha.

"Alright then… move out!"

Naruto watched as they all vanished from sight. He smirked and popped his neck before vanishing… 'This should be interesting'

-------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked to the sky and signaled everyone to stop. He looked down below them and found a good place to set up camp… Tobi seemed to be smelling the air which seemed odd to them all…

"There's a river east from here… fresh running water" He said in a calm tone… "This would be perfect for a camp sight Kakashi-San"

"Why would we stop! We could gain a lot more ground before night fall" Minato argued getting the approval of his sister… "Yea I got tones of energy left!" She yelled…

Naruto simply sighed as did Kakashi… "We have One month to do this mission so calm yourselves and come on… This is a recon mission not a assassination… Minato you get some wood for a fire ill set up the tent while Tobi and Trish go get some water…" Kakashi ordered before jumping down below. They all followed and removed the packs…

"So did you say east?" Trish asked getting a nod from Tobi… "Alright then lets go"

----------------------------------------------

Minato slowly walked through the forest gathering wood and thinking about what Tobi had said… Was he really acting like that lately? 'Would dad really be disappointed in me? I've been trying so hard to somehow make him proud and he goes and says that? Who the hell does he think he is…' Minato growled to himself… "Who is TOBI!"

-----------------------------------

The walk with Trish and Tobi was silent and awkward… 'Wow who would have known it would be this weird walking through a dark forest with my daughter…'

Kyuubi smirked at this '**Well Naruto… I suppose its because she wants to jump your'**

'If you finish what your going to say I swear to you ill sing in my head!' Naruto yelled in anger stopping the Kyuubi… a fate worse then death…

"So…" Naruto said breaking the silence. He was for a loss of words… and it simply amazed him that he couldn't find something to say to his own Daughter… and they Kyuubi was simply chuckling to himself…

"So Tobi-San you trained with my father Three Years ago?" She asked catching him off guard…

He looked over at her… "Well yea… but you" before he could finish she was ready with another question…

"So… What can you tell me about? What did you think about him during those training sessions…"

Now Naruto had no idea what to say without giving himself up… So he turned to the Kyuubi for advise… 'Oh hell what do I say!' He yelled getting a stuttering Kyuubi… **'W-well ask her about… no tell her… damnit Kit! I didn't really talk to people while I was free to roam the world!**' He said in a panic…

'I hate you Kyu… I Hate you'

Naruto stopped noticing they had arrived at the river and bent down placing a hand in it. "Well first things first he was the type of man that radiated power… but that's not what made him who he was" Naruto paused to get a reaction from her…

"Well then what made him who he was?" Trish asked slightly pulsing at the look in Tobi's eyes. His glare was distant over the surface of the water and very… sad…

"His family… he would always talk about his beautiful daughter after our sessions. He would say how he feared you growing up and dating… he was proud of you and the relationship you have with Isabella… Then he would talk about Minato. He would say that you two where both Knuckle heads but of a different kind… You reminded him of himself when he was a kid but Minato had a little bit of everyone in him. Stubborn like Sasuke… cheerful like him… and dangerous like his mother. Then he would talk about his wife. He would never say her name without the suffix Chan at the end… He said she was the meaning to his life before you two came along and he had no idea what he could do if he lost her…" Naruto paused looking up to a teary eyed Trish… "He even made me make a promise"

'**Enough Kit! Don't get caught up in your story…' **Kyuubi said in a calm tone…

"What was the promise?" She asked kneeling next to him…

Naruto concentrated on the water and sighed… 'If only life could be like a running river you know Kyu? Straight and calm…'

Kyuubi simply closed his eyes and let Naruto do what he needed to… though it would be risky…

"he made me promise… If anything ever happened to him and I was called back to the village… then I would protect his Family"

Trish stood up and felt a bit of anger inside of her… "Why would he say that though! Daddy never planned for the worst because he never gave up!" She yelled with tears in her eyes… "Why would he ask you of that" She cried falling to her knee's only to feel Tobi there to catch her… "Because of my strength…"

Trish looked up into his usual; blue eyes and noticed they had been replaced by colorless ringed eyes of Power… "He knew I could… and I will" Naruto was now standing away from Trish who stood in between him and the river…

"T-That's the Rinnegan!" Trish yelled while falling backwards…

Naruto felt everything going down hill and quickly deactivated his eyes while giving Trish a flawless smile… "I know what your thinking…" He murmured while placing a hand over his eyes and rubbing them… "Your dad was just as shocked… now I noticed that you didn't bring anything to get water with… you left it all in your bag so let me handle it"

She simply trembled in fear as stories her mother had told her about her fathers fight with the man known who called himself a god…

Naruto took a step foreword only to see Trish's eye shack in fear as she fell backward with a scream "STAY AWAY! Get away from me… who are you!"… Naruto took a step away shocked by the look she was giving him… a look of pure fear…

"Trisha…" He called her by her full first name in a calming tone…. "I'm still me…" he said flashing her another smile that seemed to calm her nerves…

"T-then explain those eyes! Who are you and where do you get them!" Trish still wasn't satisfied with 'Tobi's' answer…

"Fine… but you can't tell anyone. Sasuke, Tsunade, Your Father, and Your Mother are the only ones who know my real name…" Naruto paused thinking t his over and inside felt like screaming… he should have stopped before he had started… "My Name is Akako Ai Hoshi… and I was born with these eyes of mine…Why are you so scared of me now?" he asked in a confused tone… though he already knew the answer…

"Y-Your eyes… those are Pains Eyes! The man you followed once… how is it you have his eyes!" Trish yelled shocking Naruto… **'Ah Kit… it seems your Daughter has been using her keen ears…' **Kyuubi Chuckled…

"Don't get the wrong idea… please… Nagato indeed did have the same eyes but other then me being a Nin for him at one point I am not connected to the man in any way and I swear on everything and the promise I made your father… I mean you no harm Trish" He finished while holding his hand down to her… She didn't know why but she believed him… his smile, even his voice made her calm… She reached up and took his hand… He pulled her up but… before he could do anything they where inches away from each other… Trish sported a blush that only grew brighter by the second while Tobi seemed to be turning a slight greenish color… but Trish didn't notice…

"C-Can you tell me something…" Trish seemed to whisper… "How did you and my Father meet"

Naruto saw this a an escape rout and placed a finger on her forehead and gave her a push "That Trisha is top secret and I cannot speak of anything relating of such things… I've said enough as it is"

Trish simply smirked and understood… He had shared enough and she wasn't nearly as annoying as her brother about things… She decided to change the subject finally sense all the talk about her father wasn't helping her inner emotions… If there is one thing she had inherited from her parents.. It was being able to hide behind both her smile and eyes…

"So how are we going to get water to the camp?"

Naruto gave a smirk at what he was about to do… the last time he had seen it done… he was the one trapped in the center…

"Stand back" he said while popping his neck and fingers… "God Realm… Activate"

The air around them seemed to grow heavier as he placed his hands directly in front of him… Trish watched and to her surprise began to notice a small orb floating over the water… "Chibaku Tensei" Tobi said in a low tone before watching one of his strongest attacks gather the water into a condensed sphere… He held his left hand out and seemed to simply use his right pointer finger to jester the orb to his left hand palm where it hovered in place… Trish stared at the basketball sized orb of aqua and smiled "That's so cool! So was that a Water Jutsu?" She asked in a clueless tone…

Tobi look at her with a dumfounded look while thinking 'What the hell does Iruka Sensei teach kids these days?'

"Wait no I remember! You said God Realm activate right?… wow so that's the ability that made the Prophets Horizon!" She said in amazement while Tobi Nodded… "Yes that lake was made by the same Ability Nagato used… usually this attack and create a moon from the mass it collects but this is a much weaker uses for it" he replied as while walking with the sphere in his hand…

"So your eyes… are they a kekkei-genkai?" Trish asked getting another nod… "But enough Questions lets get this water back to camp and in a water jug"

-------------------------------------

Kakashi watched as Minato added wood to the fire. He was leaned against a tree with his book reading it as usual… "Hey Ero-Sensei! Give me a hand who do you think you are making me do all the work?" Minato growled un anger…

"Hmm? Oh Minato your back already" He said in a clueless tone… "I"VE BEEN BACK FOR 10 MINUTES!"

"Hmm really? Well what about Trish and Tobi are th"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence he caught a glimpse of the two and in a split second was on his feet and behind Tobi with a kunai at his neck… Tobi looked over at the scene and instantly dropped all the wood he held in his arms…

"What are you trying to pull…" Kakashi whispered in anger "Those eyes… who the hell are your kid"

Trish watched as the Kunai pressed against Tobi's neck cutting it slightly… "No Kakashi Sensei! He's still our ally… I forgot a jig for the water and he had to use his powers!"

"I don't care! He can't be trusted with those eyes! I won't allow any harm to come to you kids"… Minato stood frozen in place while staring into the eyes of pure power… Kakashi pressed his blade harder against his flesh but got no reaction from the boy… 'Im actually glad Kakashi-Sensei reacted this way' Naruto said to himself getting a chuckle from Kyuubi… 'He really is watching after my kids… but I can't tell him everything.. Not yet'

"You know enough Kakashi-Sensei now please remove your Kunai and Listen to Trish… Im still your ally and nothing changes just because I have these eyes…" He said in a calm tone…

"Answer my question 'Tobi'… or I swear ill end your life…" Kakashi growled…

Naruto cute his white eyes of power back at Kakashi and glared into his eyes… He even had his Sharingan out for this… The orb of Water fell to the ground leaving a puddle at there feet… Naruto had deactivated his God realm…

"You really thing you can old man?" Naruto said to his surprise… 'Why did I say that? Kyuubi! Stop INTERFEARING!' Naruto yelled in his mind…

'**Ku Ku Ku… can you blame a fox?'**

"**I can try" Kakashi glared back at the boy…**

**His blade was now slowly cutting into Tobi's neck and blood slowly dripped down his clothing… "I can't allow you to kill me… so please stop this Im not your enemy!" Tobi said in a heated voice…**

"**then talk!"**

"**I CANT!" Tobi yelled back only feeling more pressure… "Then you die!"**

'**Im sorry Kakashi Sensei….'**

**Trish watched as time seemed to slow down and Tobi spoke the same words for a second time… "God Realm… Activate…"**

"**NO!"**

**TBC**

**Oh yea… I know… I'm terrible**

**Ok people I need another beta reader so comment or review if you want the job!**

**Oh and Im sorry this chapter didn't make much progress the next chapter will have loads of stuff in it! And more more more more drama yay!**


	12. Part 1 Oh Trish NO!

**Naruto Kouji  
(Future Affairs)**

Chapter 12

_Trisha… No!  
_  
Minato watched as the scene before him unfolded and was pulled to a long lost memory of his father….

(Flash back)

Naruto sat in the chair of his office rubbing his temples… The inauguration of the Prophets Horizon was in 2 days and the paper work was more then annoying… Little Minato stood the window looking over the beautiful village he hoped to one day protect like his dad does… The scene of the sun hitting the mountains was just enough to bring a smile onto anyone's face… and Minato was always smiling back then...

"Daddy" Minato turned to his father who glanced over at his little boy… "What is it squirt?" HE asked in a playful tone…

Minato gave him a pout only to fell his dad lift him up and set him on his lap "Aw you know Im just kidding don't give me that look… your mother already uses it on me at random so don't turn on me to" Naruto laughed while tickling the laughing boy….

After calming down Minato looked on top the desk to see a picture of a scene as beautiful looking as the Mountain scene… A brighter smile lit up onto his face as he lifted the picture to get a better look at the details in it…

"Daddy what's this?!"

Naruto's kind smile found its way onto his face followed by memories of his last talk with Nagato… "it's a reminder son" he said while looking into the picture…

Minato looked back at his father with confusion in his eyes… "A Reminder of what?"

"it's a reminder that everyone's justice can be linked somehow… it's a reminder that peace is no longer a vision… The Prophets Horizon is a scene of what peace could truly be…" The Hokage said with small tears in his eyes… Minato simply smiled at the photo… until he came across the eyes of a figure in the picture… "Daddy why are his eyes so strange looking" the million question child asked forcing Naruto to pull his serious face on and look deep into his sons eyes… The blond Hokage knew exactly what to tell him…

"That's something to both fear and respect son… it's a skill known as the Rinnegan and if your ever lucky or unlucky enough to come across a man that wields it…" Naruto paused and preyed his son would never see those eyes face to face… "Then either run away… or do everything in your power to befriend him. Don't ever take the risk of losing your life fighting someone such as this or you may lose your very soul…" Naruto stopped hearing a knock at the door and lower Minato to the floor who held a look that was deep in thought…

"Run along now… Daddy has a meeting with an old friend…"

Minato slowly made his way out of the office passing what looked like a women in a black cloak with blue purple hair and a white flower tucked behind her hair…

"It really is nice to see you… Konan"

----------------------------------------------------

(End)

"NO" Trish screamed while rushing towards the two… Kakashi wasted no time throwing a Silent Konton Jutsu towards the red headed child…He expected the invisible attack to be heading his way and he was right… Naruto used his long sleeve covering his hand and quickly made the proper seals before thinking in his mind… 'Shinra Tensei'(God Conquers the Heavens)

"Lucky for me this isn't my first time fighting those eyes" Kakashi smiled while preparing to vanish… but before he could he caught a glance of Trish rushing towards the middle of the attacks…

"Trish stay back!" Kakashi yelled in fear… 'I can't let her get hurt I WON'T BREAK ANOTHER PROMISE!' He yelled in his mind… but it was to late…

Trish stood unaware of the attack coming towards her… Her heart simply pounded like a drum followed by her ears ringing louder than any bell… and then there was darkness…

Trish stood in the darkness and heard a voice she had been ignoring for a very long time… "You'll die you know…" Isabella said while appearing. The 9-tailed fox cub slowly walked across the dark floor creating rippels throughout the darkness…

"What do you know! The last time I spoke to you we almost died in training…" She yelled while watching inner demon let off a light glow before changing shape… Trish now looked eye to eye with what looked like a red haired whiskerless and naked version of herself.

"You are as stubborn as you father… I have done nothing to break the wishes of our fathers… I was told to protect you and I will but I need you to grow up…"

Trish growled at the though… but was stopped before speaking by Isabella's hands gripping her arms… "DO YOU WANT TO DIE LIKE THEM!"

-----------------------------

Smoke filled the air to Naruto's surprise… the attack should have been forced back at his old sensei… no steam was possible unless…

Naruto began to break out in a sweat as he felt a chakra spiking through the roof and let out a slight growl… 'I swear if your cub harms my daughter ill seal her as well!' Naruto yelled towards the silent Kyuubi who simply observed…

Trish stood with blazing crimson eyes and a dark crimson cloak around her… Kakashi began to break out in a sweat at the sight of two huge crimson claws that she had formed and held out to stop the attacks…

'How did she stop his attack! Its outrageous!' Kakashi said to himself before noticing her condition… right arm was burned from his attack and her left arms skin was split around her wrist…

Trish took deep breaths trying to control the power Isabella had given her to protect herself…

"Trish move out of the way!" Kakashi ordered the injured child… Minato prepared to move but noticed Trish glare at him and stopped dead in his tracks…

'Fine sis… but hurry it up I can tell your about to lose it….' Minato said to himself while nodding to his grunting and growling sister…

"I-I've watched my mother suffer at the pain of losing her foundation! My father was everything to her… she out all her love into him and when he died she was left in a free fall! I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! Kakashi sensei you've gotta un…" Trish simply stopped in mid sentence and clutched her head… her expression was blank was her eyes spelled everything out… she was losing control… Minato quickly vanished appearing behind her with his finger cocked back… a trick Baa-Chan has taught him and Trish…

"She you in the morning sis…" He whispered while thumping the now screaming girl in the back of the head knocking her out… She slowly began to fall but never reached the ground… Tobi appeared in front of her catching the now sleeping child… His eyes where back to there usual blue but… the look in his eyes was pure sadness… a sadness he had seen before…

"She's Right Kakashi… Sakura-Hime would lose another loved one unless I let you kill me and seeing as you aren't going to give up" Naruto paused while lowering his daughter to the ground he pulled the blade from his back and fell to his knee's… "You'll never get a better shot"

Silence fell over the group… Kakashi looked at his hands and gripped them shut… Was his old age getting to him…

"You know she's right Kakashi Sensei…" Minato cut in looking down at Tobi and holding his hand down… "My father once told me something about your power…" the blond teen spoke softly earning the eyes of his newest comrade…

Naruto was smiling inside… he really was his son… The red head reached up and gripped his hand and stood up… "And what might that be?" He asked testing his boy…

Minato looked over to Kakashi and sighed "Basically… your power is one of a kind… and if I ever came in contact with someone with the Rinnegan then I have two choices" Minato paused waiting for a response from his rival…

"What might that be?" Naruto asked in a pointless tone…

Minato smirked and walked away from the red head while placing his hands behind his head… "None of your business,Teme"

Naruto chuckled while dusting off his pants and snatching up Sasuke's sword and placing it on his back… He looked over to Trish and watched his son pick her up and carry her to a tent… Kakashi simply covered his eye and sighed while walking to Tobi… "Its nothing personal… but these children aren't just my students… There part of my family. Doing what I just did was part of my natural grip on things. I felt like they where in danger but now I realize I was wrong" Kakashi said in a depressed tone…

"What brought you to your senses?" Tobi asked while looking to he ground…

Kakashi smiled and began to walk away before answering "Two times in my life I've seen a Shinobi fall to his knee's… The first time was Naruto begging the Raikage to forgive Sasuke, anyone else would of killed him then and there but the Raikage was no fool… Im taking the high road and doing what's right. Just remember a Shinobi never falls to his knee's before an enemy"

Naruto knew what he was referring to and sighed before thinking out loud… "Its not the first time I've heard that…"

Kakashi stopped and looked over his shoulder… you couldn't tell but his eyes where filled with shock… "W-What was that?" Kakashi asked trying not to shout…

Naruto mentally kicked and punched not only himself but Kyuubi for getting him into this mess… "Umm ha-ha I said ill take first watch… I must of worn you out so you should go rest" He laughed while scratching his head. Kakashi Stood silent for a moment while looking at the boy long and hard. His mind was filled with new questions and suspicions but… there was always the fact that Naruto was dead…

"Alright goodnight wake me up in a few hours and ill take over" Kakashi said while leaning against a tree and pulling a blanket over himself… 'I guess ill have to wait to talk with you again dad…'

-----------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the tallest tree in the area… He had been up all night with no sleep… One of the side effects of merging with the Kyuubi… Sleeping happened very little… and when it does… the nightmares of his passed and the Kyuubi's are hard to tell apart from each other…

Naruto's thought quickly sifted from his nightmares to one of his old curses (ha-ha Naruto 458)… He missed Sakura with all his heart and was ready to hold her if she would let him… He had no idea what he would say when he came back… how would she feel? Would she except him or simply crush him… Ever since Sai did what he did all those years ago… Trisha was right, Sakura had replaced her original weak structure and built up her new emotions around him… He was her support…

'Damnit' Naruto said to himself while looking to his side. Sitting next to him was a long crimson haired man leaning against the tree… "So… you have anything else to blame me for? Well if you think about it at least you get to see them and watch over them…" Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone…

"Oh ha-ha what happened to the bullshit you said about use going back to normal!" Naruto said in a angry whisper…

Kyuubi simply shrugged and watched as the sun slowly began to rise… "Im trying Kit… bit it's a bit harder then I thought its not like I have ever merged with anyone before… though I do like things this way… I made a promise and I must keep it… I maybe the Kyuubi… but that doesn't mean I'll go back on my word…"

Naruto simply stared at the rising sun and waited for its warm heat to touch his skin… He closed his eyes and smiled at the soft warmth the orb of heat was letting off… It reminded him of Sakura's warm touch… Kyuubi simply watched the suffering boy and sighed because the truth of the matter was almost the opposite of his own words.. He had no idea if he could actually reverse the changes.

-----------------------

Sakura let out a childish giggle as the warmth of the sun hit her skin through her office window… "Stop that… you little fox" She mumbled to herself while smiling in her sleep… Little did she know Sasuke was standing at the door with a smirk on his face… 'She stayed here all night again… well at least she's having a good dream' he said to himself while walking to the window and closing the blinds. He opened the closet and pulled out a thin hospital sheet and placed it over her back while pulling the pen from her hand and putting it with all the others in a coffee cup…

'Ill let her sleep for a bit longer before I tell her our orders…'

As Sasuke turned to walk from the room he heard a slight sob followed by her crying words… 'W-why did you leave use?'

The Uchiha let out a sigh before closing his eyes and connecting a link between there minds… Before Sakura realized anything her nightmare was slowly shifting into a happy memory of her past… The Uchiha opened his eyes once again and walked from the room.

'Naruto if you can hear me… Your running out of time'

-------------------------------

Naruto jumped from the top of the tree and noticed Kakashi already awake… He looked around at to see a sleeping Trish and Minato and raised an eyebrow… "Did you stay on watch all night?"

Naruto pulled his serious mask on and turned back into Tobi… "Yes… you of all people should know that it was no hard task for an Anbu member… and besides I figured you would all need to rest up, especially Trish…"

Kakashi shrugged and began packing the things up with Tobi.. Soon the camp fire was put out and hidden and any trace of them ever being there was gone. They two looked over at the still sleeping children and sighed..

"Alright you two wake up we have a long day ahead of use…" Kakashi said with his usual tone.

Trish was the first to slowly sit up while rubbing her eyes… "W-What happened to me… my head is killing me… wait Tobi-Kun!" She yelled while looking over to see Kakashi and Tobi smiling at her…

"Don't worry… I made sure the Teme stayed alive…" Minato yawned while rolling up his sleeping bag and stretching…

"Oh really?" Tobi asked raising an eyebrow and getting no reply from the blond Baka…

Trish simply sighed before packing up to go.. 15 minutes later they all stood in a circle…

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kakashi said before slipping his book into his backpack…

Trish and Minato both Nodded but Tobi simply sighed… "Well actually what if I said I could get us there in oh… 5 minutes maybe 10"

They all looked at him with a look on there face the screamed 'bullshit' but Kakashi decided to hear him out… "How would you do that?"

Naruto was smiling inside but made a point to keep a straight face on Tobi… "it's a skill I've developed with my Rinnegan… Human summoning… just wait here" He said while creating three clones without moving a muscle…

"Wait" Kakashi said while grabbing his arm and gripping it tightly… Naruto looked back at him and raised an eyebrow… "I thought we where passed this?" the red head asked in a dull tone…

Kakashi simply sighed and lifted a spider off his shoulder while smiling "Wouldn't want this guy to bit you while your traveling…" The silver haired man laughed…

Tobi simply nodded before turning his back to the group… the wind around them all began to swirl in strong gusts at the amount of power that was being gathered… Naruto's eyes began to let off a slight crimson glow while they shifted into the Rinnegan… soon after they finished transforming the pupils in the center of his eyes shifted into a long slit…

"See you soon" Naruto said while getting a wave from his clones who's eyes remained in the plain Rinnegan form… The group watched as he slowly faded from existence… Kakashi was peaking with his Sharingan and partially almost wet himself at the amount of Chakra that was built up around the boy… especially the small surges of Demonic Chakra that he felt… 'Who the hell is TOBI!'

--------------------------------

Naruto appeared at his destination and let out a sigh… He signaled his clones to grab his team and within a second the group was pulled straight to him… Trish fell down to her knee's coughing while trying to hold whatever was in her stomach from coming up… "W-What did you just do" She coughed…

Tobi smiled and turned to see the three looking at the wall they where now standing before… "… welcome to the sound village"

Kakashi walked over to a near puddle and with his back turned removed his mask quickly splashing his face… "That was a rush" He said with a chuckle while replacing his mask.

Tobi looked down at Trish and smirked before handing her his canteen "Wash your mouth out… the taste will only make it worse"

Trish nodded and blushed slightly before taking a swig… she didn't second think placing her lips against the metal… Little did she knew Tobi had place Chakra in the water so he would be able to sense where she was…

"You to… take a drink it will help hold down anything that might threaten to come back out" Tobi said looking over at Minato who waved it away "I don't need your water Teme"

Naruto let out a growl before throwing the canteen and hitting him in the head with it "JUST DRINK IT!… This Jutsu is different then your Fathers Jutsu… your body won't be able to tolerate the feeling so just drink it.." he said in a angry tone…

Kakashi sighed while placing a hand on Minato's shoulder… "Do it Minato… Tobi is the expert since its his Jutsu"

Minato let outa sigh of defeat and took a small drink followed by Kakashi.

Trish sighed while standing… the water had helped but she still felt a bit strange…

Kakashi crouched down and grabbed a stick… "Alright this is the outer wall" Kakashi said while drawing a circle. "I will enter here from the east, Trish you will take the main entrance from the south and Minato will sneak in north of that tower" Kakashi said while pointing at a tall tower in the village. "As for Tobi… I think he won't have much of a problem getting in. Now we aren't to talk to any villagers… this is a stealth mission so I want you to all spy on any Shinobi you see. Don't get in a fight unless your forced to… We meet back here in 3 hours got it?" Kakashi said while looking them all in the eyes. He watched as Tobi's changed slowly and gave him a nod… " Now go"

With that the group vanished with a gust of wind to complete there mission… or so they thought…

-----------------------------

Trish looked at her watch and sighed.. The three hours was almost up… " I guess ill head back"

She stood up from the shadows and prepared to leap onto a near roof… that is until she heard someone at her back…

------------------------------

'Ah!' A scream came over the com piece to the entire team… Tobi stopped dead in his tracks and looked east… he could feel the water in her system and was preparing to move… 'Come in Trish what happened!' Kakashi yelled over the mic…

'Sis you ok!?" Minato came through in a panic…

Tobi remained silent waiting to hear a reply… Sweat slowly dripping down his cheeks…

'Ah this is Trish… Sorry guys I almost got caught there' She laughed over the mic… Kakashi felt his shoulders fall before he let out a sigh 'Alright guys report back at the west gate…'

------------------------------------

Naruto appeared still looking to the east…

'Yo Tobi" Kakashi said in the distance landing with Minato…

"Get anything good?" Minato asked Tobi who simply stood stiff shacking his head no… "You alright?" Kakashi asked in a worried tone… but got no answer from Tobi… only him raising his nose in the air like you would see Kiba do…

"Where's Trish" Minato asked only to hear his sisters voice "Im here sorry to keep you waiting". Naruto quickly snapped his head to see His daughter standing and smiling like she usually does…

Minato stood next to Kakashi sighing… he glared over to Tobi who was simply staring at his sister in a strange way which wasn't helping his efforts to make him a friend…

"Kakashi" Tobi said in a serious tone not taking his eyes off his daughter… "How fast could your Ninja Hounds Reach Konoha?" The read head asked…

"Why do you ask" Kakashi wondered with a strange look on his face…

"Just answer the question please…" Tobi said still calm…

Trish looked over at the red head with a confused look "What's wrong Tobi-Kun?" She asked taking a step towards him…

"ANSWER THE QUESTION KAKASHI!" Tobi yelled still with his eyes on Trish. Minato felt his body stiffen at the tone of Tobi's voice as Did Kakashi's… Trish stood a step away from him and allowed fear to appear in her eyes…

"umm 4 hours maybe faster why! What's going on kid!" Kakashi said in a louder tone… but before the could react he was already moving… The two watched in slow motion as Naruto pulled Sasuke's blade and without any hesitation removed Trish's head from her shoulders. The look of fear remained on the severed head that now laid on the ground next to a puddle of blood…

Minato's eyes fly open as rage takes control of his body In a flash of speed he appears next to Tobi prepared to kill the man… before hearing a gargling bloody voice…

'Ku Ku Ku… Tobi-Kun your skills are very impressive" A snake life voice called to the red head…

Before Minato could react a huge snake flew from the ground towards him… Naruto quickly grabbed his son and tossed him back to Kakashi and took the full force of the snake's bit and was quickly devoured by the snake…

Kakashi and Minato watched as the headless body stood slowly grabbing its head and placed it back on it shoulders… His skin began to pale and eyes grew lighter… its hair grew darker by the second until a new person stood before them… "Long time no see Kakashi… aw and if it isn't Minato the son of the dead Hokage… Ku Ku Ku"

Kakashi stood in shock of who was standing before them… "O-Orochimaru!…"

The snake sannin took a step forewords clapping "Ah I see your old age hasn't effected your memories… Kakashi"

The silver haired man quickly pushed back Minato and prepared his original attack… "Minato get back to the village now tell them to send back up… GO!" Kakashi screamed to the boy… but he couldn't move… the yellow eyes of the man where cutting into him like dull blades…

"Now… Don't leave so soon… what about Trish?" Orochimaru said while smiling…

The snack simply slide next to its master with a satisfied look on its face… "I wouldn't want you to miss her death"

-------------------------

Tobi sighed while sitting in the snakes belly… 'Not the first time this has happened' the redhead said with a sigh… He looked to his hands and watched as his claws grew longer… he could still feel Trish to the east… and he could hear Orochimaru's words… 'I wouldn't want you to miss her death'

Naruto felt rage fuel his body and quickly stood… His eyes began to let off a white glow as he screamed in rage "GOD REALM…"

Kakashi and Minato watched as the snake's stomach began to swell until it popped… Emerging from the blood and meat was Tobi… His hair band laid on the ground next to him as he let out a low growl… His crimson hair grew slightly longer as his Rinnegan continued to glow…

"Those eyes! Amazing" Orochimaru said while jumping back…

Tobi simply waved his hand in the snakes direction. They watched as the ground around the snake began to crumble and float around him…

The pebbles turned towards the snake and with the flick for a finger they shot towards the man. Tobi watched as the snake Sannin made his way under ground to hid from the attack but that wouldn't stop Tobi…

He held his hands together and took a deep breath… 'Chibaku Tensei' he whispered and shot the sphere out…

Kakashi gripped Minato and jumped on top of the wall only to here Tobi's voice… "Kakashi! Trish is to the East… the water had a small amount of Charka in it that I was tracking! Go get her ill handle him"

The two watched as a small orb began to float into the air pulling up the earth to add to its mass… but Naruto wasn't done. He quickly pulled Sasuke's blade out and watched it turn a shining snow white color. Wind Chakra pulled through the sword that he held at the ready…

'Stick you head out you bastard' Naruto said to himself while scanning all the cracks on the small moon…

Kakashi and Minato couldn't help but stand in aw of the moment… Naruto looked back at them and noticed the wall starting to crack… "Kakashi go! And send hounds to Konoha for back up! NOW Kakashi!" With that Naruto looked to see Orochimaru pocking his head out… "GOTCHA!" He yelled while swinging the blade through the air with al his might… Kakashi jumped from the wall pulling Minato with him… The blond teen couldn't help but watch as Tobi displayed his power and cut the moon in multiple pieces…

Tobi watched the moon fall to the ground and sighed taking several deep breaths… 'Maybe I over did it?' he asked himself before feeling a sharp pain in his side… he looked to see Orochimaru with his hand jabbed into his side… He was using Charka scalpels…

Naruto felt blood dripping from his lip and felt his left side going numb… "So your paralyzing me?" Tobi asked getting a nod from Orochimaru.

"the chakra will spread through your system and slowly shut you down… then ill take those eyes of yours and kill you. After that ill work on that pretty little blond Namikaze Child… This is turning out to be a promising day! Ku Ku Ku"

------------------------------

Kakashi raced through the halls of an under ground bunker… he could feel Trish's Chakra in the air which meant she was fighting… but he never expected to see what was waiting behind the final door… They flung the double doors open to see multiple cursed men laying dead on the ground. Blood seemed to be decorating the room…. In the center was a four tailed beast gripping its head… her voice could be heard through the entire city as she cried… "DADDY!!!"

TBC


	13. Part 1 Everything Falls Apart

**Naruto Kouji**

**(Future Affairs)**

**Chapter 13**

**Everything Slowly Falling Apart**

_:NOTE: Im sorry its so short.. Part one OR Book one of this story is almost over and I will be taking a break on it to get the plot under control for Book two or Part two. There are 2 or 3 more chapters on the way!_

_Read and Review or Fav and Comment!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi took a step back while watching a orb slowly form around the young girl… His Sharingan was burning from sheer amount of Chakra he could see. He looked over to Minato who stood in amazement at what he was seeing. "Not Again… SIS!" He screamed at for his little sister who's head whirled around towards them. Tears continued to stream down her now dark eyes as she held her head in pain…

"Nii-san… D-Daddy!… Mommy… Somebody!" the young girls screams began to sound more and more like roars from the devil himself… Kakashi looked back at his student and looked deep into his eyes.

"Go back to the village and tell them everything… chances are you will run into the help that is coming, make sure there informed on the situation got it?" Kakashi asked but got no reply from the boy… 'I Can't leave! Its my job to protect her she's my little sister!' He thought to himself only to feel a prick in his neck… He looked back over at Kakashi to see him dropping a needle on the ground…

"Kakashi-Sensei W-What was tha…"

Kakashi caught the fading boy who slowly fell foreword… "Im sorry kid but even though I taught you never to leave a teammate… I can't let you both die because of my failures" Kakashi but his thumb and quickly summon another wolf pack… "Take him to Konoha don't stop unless a Leaf Shinobi appears got it?"

Kakashi got a nod from each wolf before watching them vanish. He reached into his jacket and pulled out with it 4 pieces of sealing paper… "Now lets see what we can do here"

--------------------------------

Naruto couldn't even tell if he was in pain anymore… all he could feel was cold nothingness. Orochimaru's trick seemed to be working well on his nervous system… 'Is there anything we can do?' Naruto asked in a dull tone. Kyuubi simply sighed while thinking…

'Every thing comes down to you using my Chakra… unless you can make a clone… wait ill posses a clone and fight. You can use your chakra to flush out the poison he put inside of use and then we can hit him with the god realm and I can say Im activating the demon realm and use some of my Chakra to put on a good show' Kyuubi said actually surprising Naruto that he came up with something.

Naruto didn't wait to say good job… he quickly concentrated and before he knew it there was a complete copy standing at his side…

Orochimaru smirked while pulling his hand out of the boys side and licking the blood from it "Hmm well I see you have some fight in you" he light while stepping away. The clone quickly began to glow crimson while making a few hand seals… "Demon realm activate!"

Naruto used this chance to focus on his chakra to try and clense his body… 'don't over do it Kyuubi I want some of the action to…' he smirked before feeling the presence of multiple people around him…

"Lord Orochimaru!" a man yelled. Naruto turned to see a white hair middle aged man bowing at Orochimaru's foot "are you alright Orochimaru-Sama?" he asked causing Tobi to begin laughing uncontrollably. Kyuubi simply stood gathering Chakra in his clone watching the scene for a moment…

"What's so funny boy?" Orochimaru asked glaring at him with an amused look in his eyes.

"W-white hair? Im surprised he doesn't have glasses or does he? Oh do you by any chance have the ability to manipulate your bones?" he asked while straightening his back before popping his neck… this surprised Orochimaru. 'He flushed out my poison already? That would take years of experience!… who is this boy' he asked himself while looking to his second hand man… "Kename… men… kill him!" Orochimaru ordered and watched as they all began to chuckle while slowly transforming into different kinds of grotesque monsters…

"A Cursed army? Wow when will you learn anything new…"

--------------------------------

Kakashi stood panting and burned as Trish screaming in rage while bouncing off the walls. She seemed to still be slightly conscious but all she was screaming for was Naruto… Sakura or her brother. "I can't even get close to her… and when I down something is around her… like an invisible shell" Kakashi said to himself in frustration… until he got an idea and quickly held his hand up while saying "Kai!"

He watched as a purple glow began to consume the room and reveal what it was hiding… he looked along the walls and went eye wide. There was a seal scaling all across the walls leading to three different seals. Kakashi took the time to examine them and froze almost instantly at what was rotating in the center of the seals.

"That's… no way he can't be involved… there's just no way" Kakashi took towards the seal… His eyes where now locked with the rotating center… "Its Madara's eternal Sharingan…" he said while reaching up to it in amazement. The moment his finger touched the seal his entire body began to feel like it was being drained of life… everything was being pulled to one spot in the room… Kakashi pulled himself from the seal panting for air and looked over to Trish who was sobbing and continued to mumble her fathers name in her weak 4 tailed state…

"Ill get you out Trish! I promise you!" Kakashi yelled while making several hand seals and gathering what chakra he had left. "I Promise you Naruto I won't fail!"

The room began to glow with lightning as Kakashi let out a yell followed by several lightning wolfs charging from his palm towards the wall… "Leave my family alone!" He screamed before the wolfs collided with the wall filling the room with a thunder clap and smoke… Kakashi stood panting with anger in his eyes while staring at three men who sat in place with bandages from head to toe… On there foreheads, hearts, and stomach was the same seal that was seen around the room…

Kakashi quickly pulled out handful of Kunia and put three into each man… one in the head, heart, and stomach… He wouldn't show any mercy…

The men showed no sign of pain as they slowly fell over allowing the crimson blood to spread through the white bandages… Kakashi walked from the hole he had created only to feel an enormous amount of Chakra coming from the sealed men behind him… He turned to see them erupt in black flames…

"Dear god… what are those things" Kakashi said while walking out towards Trish who slowly began to transform from her mini Kyuubi state and back into her 3 tailed clock.

"K-Kakashi sensei?" the young girl said barely awake. Her naked body was covered in burned skin as she laid limp on the floor.

"Its alright Trish ill get you out of here" he said smiling while picking her up in a bridal position…

"D-Don't get a-any idea's you old…" Before Trish could finish she was consumed by her exposed body and passed out…

"Trish?" Kakashi asked while holding the crimson girl… but he got no reply… He felt her move slightly in his arms before hearing a low growl coming from the poor girl… "Trish what is it?" Kakashi asked while kneeling down. Her bangs hung over her eyes but he could see her breathing slowly increasing… "Trisha whats wrong… pl" Before Kakashi could finish Trish's eyes shot open revealing crimson and black eyes…

"No TRISH CONTROL IT!" He yelled old to feel her aura of blood and fire coming back… "Trish!"

------------------------

Tobi stood smirking at all the half dead troops around him. He went easy on them of coarse but made sure they wouldn't be moving for a while. Now all that remained was Orochimaru who was being entertained by Kyuubi's clone and Orochimaru's side kick Kename.

"So this is the demon realm?" Orochimaru said while dodging his way through a bonbardment of flaming Justus's.

"Yap… do you like it?" Naruto asked while appearing behind him with his god realm activated. Kename looked back to where his enemy stood and was shocked that he was able to get passed him without him even noticing. Orochimaru felt his body being forced to the ground by a pressure greater then anything he had felt before… "D-Damn you" he hissed while struggling to move. Kyuubi stood next to Naruto smiling…

"So Tobi what should we do to him? Dissecting a snake sounds fun… I wonder why we haven't heard about him snatching body's lately…" he asked while getting a serious look from Naruto…

"Im not sure Tobi… maybe we should just take him back to Konoha" Naruto called Kyuubi Tobi earning a chuckle in his mind from the sadistic Fox.

The clone nodded before disappearing leaving Naruto alone with the snake and his student who stood in shock of the Childs power.

'I won't lie… me being in this body isn't exactly helping my Chakra reserves… there not the same… I can't fight like this for much longer' Naruto said to himself while pulling Sasuke's Katana to his side. He filled it with Sasuke choice of Chakra and allowed the sound of chirping birds to fill the air… "Now… nap time"

Before Naruto could finish his swing a loud explosion was heard … Naruto turned to see a beam of Crimson Chakra shooting into the air causing him to freeze in his movements…

"Trish"

----------------------------

Kakashi coughed while pushing a large stone off of him. His arms where burned badly and he couldn't hardly breath at this point… Trish had lost control and like her father leaped to her 6 tails transformation. Standing in the now burning room was a mini Kyuubi forming an exoskeleton around itself. Thigns where not looking good for the copy ninja but he continued to tell himself he wouldn't give up… not again.

Trish looked to the sky and growled at the black flames surrounding her. She leaped into the air while letting out a screech much louder then any Kyuubi could of let out. Glass breaking could be heard alla cross the village followed by screaming villagers… Kakashi stumbled to his feet and made a few handsigns before vanishing from the now destroyed building. He round Trish destroying a near by forest… tree's began to burst into flames before she even got a chance to touch them.

"Isabella get a hold of yourself" Kakashi screamed while keeping his distance… He had to come up with something before it was to late.

---------------------------

Madara stood in the sky while watching the scene. He was amused that there was actually someone in the world with the Rinnegan but was slightly disappointed that Trish was getting away… He looked down at the burning building and locked onto it with his eyes…

'We don't want any villages figuring out our plans yet… so I guess ill be destroying this place" Madara said while creating a huge orb of black flames… 'Pity I kinda liked this place'

The flames fell to the earth and consumed everything in there path… he then looked over to a struggling snake and sighed "Ill handle the girl later…"

-----------------------------

Minato felt his body hit the ground and jolted to life. He looked around him and notice Kakashi's Ninja Hounds.. It took a moment for him to gather himself before all the memories of what had happened came flooding through his mind. "Sis!" he yelled while standing. He looked around and noticed he was home… he looked over to Pakku who stood silent…

"Why did you bring me back!" Minato screamed in anger only getting a sad look from the hound… "Kid you should hurry to Tsunade… Kakashi won't last long"

Minato growled before turning and high telling it towards Tsunade mansion. He had to hurry… his family needed him…

Tsunade sighed while sitting in her office along with Shizune and Sakura… 'What a boring day' She thought before hearing her door crash open "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed only to see Minato panting on his Knee's…

"Minato! When did you.. Wait why are you here what happened!" she yelled in confusion…

Sakura ran over to her son and began scanning to see if he was injured "Where is Trish Minato what happened to you sister and Kakashi"

Tears began to gather in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath "W-We got to the village and it was going smoothly until something happened to Trish. We met up and Tobi told Kakashi to send a team of Ninja hounds back for help… after that he cut her head off" he paused getting shocked looks from everyone. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes… Minato noticed this and quickly corrected himself…

"but it wasn't Trish it was Orochimaru" Minato said as fast as he could. Tsunade felt her fingers digging into the desk as he continued…

"Tobi told me and Kakashi to run and save Trish while he handled things" he said earning a confused look from Sakura.

"Why would he say that? He can't expect to beat a Sannin alone" She ranted only to see Minato look away with a strange look in his eyes… "He's strong mom…. He has the Rinnegan"

Sakura stood up looking over to Tsunade who simply nodded. "Why wasn't I told about this! He's on my family's team and he has the Rinnegan? What else was hidden from me!" Sakura screamed

"That's not the problem right now mom! We found Trish and when we got there s-she was going crazy… She was in her 4 tailed state… Kakashi knocked me out and sent me back. I didn't want to come damnit WHY DID HE SEND ME BACK!" Minato screamed while punching the floor in anger… Sakura's eyes where now flooded with tears as Minato stood up with a look he got from his father… "send me back! I promise ill bring them home" he yelled but got a disappointed look from Tsunade… "Im sorry but I can't… we need to send a team that has experience fighting Orochimaru… Sasuke" Tsunade said before the Uchiha faided into view from Darkness. He took a bow "Yes Tsunade-Sama?"

"Get me two skilled Anbu teams with two Trust worthy Captains that have experience with Orochimaru" She said getting a nod from him.

"Should I go?" Sasuke asked

"No… we need you here and I don't need you going on anymore revenge trips" Tsunade said getting an annoyed look from the Avenger…

"Understood…"

"Send me to" Sakura yelled but got the same look Minato got… "I can't Sakura we both know your not a fighter anymore"

"The hell with that!" Sakura yelled why gripping Tsunade by the collar. "IM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE YOU GOT THAT! SEND ME!." The room filled with Anbu and soon Sakura had the tips of blades at her neck. Tsunade raised a hand and stopped them all before slapping Sakura.

"Do you think you're the only one who lost someone Sakura… This entire Village lost something! Not just you! Except things for the way they are and love your family as much as you can instead of causing them pain… remember what you told me about Sai… stop acting like a curse!"

------------------------------------

Naruto turned towards all the screams and flames and growled. He began gathering Chakra in his legs only to feel something cold grab hold of his body. He could hardly breath as he stood struggling… 'Ill use god realm to" Naruto stopped before feeling his body cringe in pain. He was to low on Chakra… Slowly his white eyes of power began to fade into his usually ocean blue…

"Very powerful eyes you have there" a voice called from behind him. He couldn't turn to see who it was but didn't need to. He watched as Madara appeared in the corner of his vision and slowly made his way over to Orochimaru. Naruto felt his sense's failing and glanced over to Kename to see him smirking. Naruto had not only once Jutsu on him… but two… He could no longer hear anything or smell… all he could do was see…

"Shall we kill the boy?"

Madara simply smiled while glancing over at the young redhead… Why not be creative.


	14. Part 1 Powerless

Naruto Kouji

(Future Affairs)

Chapter 14

Powerless

(author Note- Please forgive me for being so late with t his chapter…. And the fact that I had to do it so fast some things might not make sense… BUT! The next chapter Im working on now is nice and smooth and the most important chapter yet sense it will be ending book 1 HAHAHA! ENJOY)

Madara stepped towards Naruto pulling a Kunai from the chest of a near by body… The eyes the boy possessed only intrigued the Uchiha lord's interest. He inched the blood blade to Tobi's face while chuckling in his own deviant manner… Naruto felt his face grow pale as the blade inched closer and closer to his left eye… his pupils seemed to dilate as he cursed himself for allowing himself to get into such a situation…

"Wait Madara…" Orochimaru called out with a spin curling grin on his face… "Must we really waste such an amazing research subject? And possible test specimen? Especially with eyes such as his! Why just thinking about the possibilities makes my skin crawl!" Orochimaru chuckled while prey Madara would not disappoint the Hebi Sannin and kill those wonderful eyes… Madara let out a sigh while looking back at Orochimaru with a childish look "You right…" he groaned while walking back to the Hebi's side. He looked to see on of Orochimaru's men still moving and smiled "Why thank you sir" was all he said before throwing the Kunai into the back of his head… "Hold that"

Kename felt a it of sweat drip down his chin as Madara passed him… The man's aura was almost toxic.

"As much as it might pleasure me to dispatch the child, he would bring us much more Benefits if he was alive, Kename" Madara said catching the man off guard causing him to stiffen up in fear. "Incapacitate the child and secure him, he is coming with us" Madara paused before making a blur of hand seals and mumbling a few words to himself… Naruto could feel the mans Chakra spiking as he prepared to leave.

Kename stepped towards Naruto who held hate filled eyes towards the man… Pulling a Senbon from his jacket he was less then an inch from Knocking Naruto out before he was stopped in his tracks… Naruto looked to see a Senbon injected in his neck… Madara smirked while continuing to gather his chakra… "It seems Kename wont be accompanying use" The Uchiha lord stated to Orochimaru followed by several Konoha Anbu appearing around the men.

"So we are just going to leave him" Orochimaru asked coldly looking down at the man…

"We have lost to much time as it is"

The two acted as if the group outnumbering them didn't even exist and continued to carry on there conversation…

"Madara Uchiha" A raven haired man said out loud with a bit of spit in his tone… Orochimaru grinned while looking at the man from his passed… "Ah long time no see… boy"

The raven haired man looked over to the brown spiky haired man a t his left and nodded to him signaling him to take care of a few things…

"I have orders of the hokage to kill or arrest you for the murder of Naruto Uzumaki… Will you comply and come quietly?" He asked through his tiger mask while taking a small step towards the man while pulling his short Katana…

Madara couldn't help but smirk at this man… he Knew they already knew the answer… and killing him w as impossible even if they where as powerful as they are…

"Im sorry but not today… we have lost to much time… Boy" Madara looked over to the red head that struggled to move with all his might… Hatred filled his eyes causing Madara to grin uncontrollably at the child "That look… This is the not the last time we shall meet"

"Take him down!" the raven haired man yelled while diving towards the two legendary Shinobi… only to find nothing but thin air…

"Damnit" a purple haired women yelled in anger while sheathing her Katana. She looked towards the man in the Tiger mask and sighed… "What do we do now Captain?"

The man remained silent for a moment while walking over to Tobi and holding his fingers out… "Kai" he said while releasing Naruto from his Bonds… The redhead felt his body go limp and he soon realized he was exhausted… The man caught him and gently put him down before checking him for wounds… Tobi's barley open eyes slowly began to revert back to there normal Blue orbs… and even though they all had masks on Naruto could see that they where amazed by the power his eyes held… 'Im sure the fact that I just took on Orochimaru and lived to talk or it isn't helping either' HE said to himself…

The raven haired captain stood and signaled two Medical Nin to help Tobi walk before scanning the skies… "It seems To the east is where we need to go… We will finish carrying out our orders given to use by the Godaime. Trisha is our number one concern now lets move"

Before they all vanish Naruto walked over to one of the men and pulled a cloak from his dead corpse… The redhead soon realize he wouldn't be walking anywhere… pain began to overtake his body and soon his mind as he stopped in his tracks. Air was almost impossible for the boy to draw into his lungs as he limply fell to the ground… "D-damnit" hw stuttered before feeling the man with the tiger mask catch him knocking off his Anbu mask… Naruto glanced up at the man and shined a weak smile… "T-thank you S-S-Sai" the boy said before falling completely limp in the mans arms leaving him with a confused gaze… 'How does he know my name?'

-------------------------------

Kakashi stood panting surrounded by black flames… His eye dripped blood as he unleashed his Sharingan on the flames consuming them in just seconds. In the distance Trish continued to let out her rage on the surrounding forest but if he didn't stop the flames from reaching her… Not even in her Kyuubi state would she survive.

The silver haired man looked to his left spotting a tree and ran at full steep to the top of it before diving into the air. He looked around his surrounding and whipped as much blood from his eye as he could before concentrating… "Give me some strength Obito…" The man said to himself while his bloody tears drenched his cheeks… "Im going to need it!"

The flames in the area began to sway with an incredible wind until everything in the area began to spiral and merge together…

"C-Come on" Kakashi grunted in frustration while falling towards his Jutsu… "COOME ONE!" he screamed once again until everything vanished in a dark flash… Kakashi came crashing to the ground with a loud crash. He laid motionless with a smirk on his face and blood covering his face… "T-Thanks Obito…"

Kakashi began to laugh to himself before hearing a low growl from behind him… He looked to see Trish standing in the crater he had created while putting out the flames… and felt a wave of frustration fall over his body… "So this is how ill die?" he said to himself unable to move… "Well I guess I gave it a good run"

Trish raised her arm into the air with a loud scratch masking any sound in the air… except for one thing Kakashi picked up…

'Mokuton! Shichuurou no Jutsu' a voice echoed through the air… Kakashi turned his head to see a huge dome form around Trish as her fist collided with where Kakashi once lyed limp… He looked up to see an Anbu captain removing his mask with a smile "Hello senpi" the man said with a smile getting a sigh of relief from Kakashi…

The Silver haired man glanced back at Trish who had already destroyed the dome around her body and was stepping from it growling in rage…

"She lost control… they both did" Kakashi said preferring to Isabella and Trish. Yamato landed on the ground and set his old friend down…

Yamato stepped away from Kakashi and made a few hand signs while staring at the Mini Kyuubi before him…

"You know… I didn't enjoy doing this to Naruto and Im not going to this time… but don't worry Trish" He paused while placing his hands against the ground… "Ill get you back"

Pillars of wood exploded from the ground and roared towards the burning beast before him… Just like before the wood entangled Trish like it did her father and bound it in place leaving him an opening… His hand began to glow as the Kenji for Seal appeared on his palm along with a stone he held in it… He slammed his hand into her chest feeling his skin slowly burning… Trish's body began to stiffen while she through her head back and looked towards the darkened sky. She could feel it now… She could feel everything…

Yamato gripped the Chakra String and pulled as hard as he could… His hands bled and blistered but that wasn't going to stop him. Kakashi watched as the Isabella's shell slowly vanished from her leg, arms, and head revealing her now blue icy eyes. She had never felt this much pain before… not even with the other transformations… Her body was blistered from head to toe and she fears moving even an inch…

Yamato made one last hard pulled and finally consumed the beast that had taken over Trisha… Her eyes dripped Salty tears as she stood silent and Naked… Until everything overwhelmed her and with a single word she fell limp only to be caught by Kakashi…

"What did she say?" Yamato asked not hearing what she had mumbled… The Silver haired man simply pulled a strand of hair from Trish's face while looking down on her sadly… "She said Daddy"

-----------------------

Sakura sat on top of Naruto's Hokage Statue… She had so many wonderful memories of him… almost every memory they had ever shared was some of the most happy moments in her life… or the saddest… Tears began to flow from the pink haired women's eyes as she stood looking over the horizon… Sakura couldn't help what his death had done to her, but who was she kidding? Tsunade was right… She's done nothing but cause others pain sense then. "I should thank you Naruto-Kun" Sakura said while smiling… "You gave me two beautiful children… and I promise from now on I'll love then for the both of use… but Im done crying"

Sasuke walked slowly from the shadows listening in on her conversation… He didn't like the way she had been acting lately and was just making sure she couldn't hurt herself. At this moment he wanted nothing more but to tell her… But w hat would he say? 'Oh hey Sakura yea Naruto is a red headed power house and has been living with me while you've suffered…' Right like that would help anything.

"hey" Sasuke said while walking next to the Pink haired Beauty.

"Oh…" Sakura paused while whipping her eyes and smiling "Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke remained silent as he looked over the mountains… He had to say something but what?

"Is there something you need?" Sakura asked

Sasuke sighed while putting his hands behind his head… "Well… Its just… you shouldn't just stop"

Sakura looked slightly confused as Sasuke turned to walk away. "Crying as I've heard helps people stay strong… That Teme told me that once and I didn't believe him but, he was right most of the time… Trust me Sakura everything will make sense soon… I think… What happened to the smart patient school girl from academy?" Sasuke asked while waving and not excepting a reply…

"She married and fell in love with the dead last number one hyperactive knuckle head Shinobi… "

--------------------------------

Sai arrived with Tobi over his shoulder to see Kakashi near a puddle cleaning the blood from his face and covering his eye. Yamato was standing in front of a unconscious Trish who had both Kakashi and Yamato's vests on to cover her body. Yamato walked over to the red head as Sai set him on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Yamato asked while checking his pupils. Sai found t his strange that he was this concerned for the boy but said nothing while he nodded "He's suffering from low Chakra reserve"

Yamato found this strange sense the Naruto he knew was a power house when it came to Chakra… but he kept quite…

"How's Trish?" The women in the cat masked asked while grabbing the cloak that Sai picked up and covering her with it. 'Such a beautiful Girl shouldn't have been a Shinobi…' she thought to herself while signaling a few Medical nin to assist her in healing her skin.

"Yugao… could you come here for a second" Sai said while calling her and Signaling Yamato and Kakashi into the conversation…

"What is it?" Yugao asked while taking off her cat mask.

Sai sighed while looking over at the sleeping redhead. Something about that boy wasn't right…

"Its Tobi-San… When we found him right before he passed out he said my old name while I had my mask on…" The raven haired man stated while looking into yamato's eyes… "I've never seen him in my life and very few no me as Sai"

Yamato kept his emotions hidden as best he could while listening to the conversation…

"I know what you mean" Kakashi said while adding things up… "On several casinos I've gotten this feeling that I've known the boy for a long time but… its simply impossible" Kakashi stopped getting a look from Yamato that didn't seem to fit the conversation.

"Who does he remind you of?" Yamato asked his old friend.

"Naruto"

------------------------------

The rest of the two teams stood guard around Trish and they all waited for the medical Nin to finish patching up the young girl…

"How is she?" Sai asked from the distance…

"She's going to make a recovery… her skin is healed to the best of our abilities but she won't be waking up for a day or so" one of the men said while putting hit Kit away.

"good we can take our time then… Kakashi-San" Sai said getting the mans attention…

"I suggest we begin our journey back to the village and report to Tsunade-Sama"

-----------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to see the setting of the sun… His entire body was aching as he lifted his hand to his head "Ahh hell" he said out loud "My head's pounding"

"That's what happens when you face off with a sannin alone and live to speak of it… even with those eyes of yours" Yamato's voice came from his left. He looked to see the man sitting against a tree watching over him… everyone else seemed to be off doing other things…

"Trish!" Naruto said in a alarming tone while shooting up only to feel his arm throbbing and grip it tightly in pain…

"Wow kid… she's fine Im sure her mother will take care of her when we get her home…" the man said while pointing to Naruto right where Trish laid silent. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before laying back down… "Thank god" he said to himself while relaxing…

----------------------

Trish sat in the now Dark landscape that was her mind… Isabella stood across from her and remained silent waiting for something to be said… Although it wasn't her fault they both where stubborn…

"Isabella?" Trish finally broke the silence… "W-Why didn't you stop?" Trish asked confused on the matters that had taken place. Even though she was unconscious for some reason she could see it all… and feel everything…

"I… it seems my fathers blood runs in my veins and… once I got a taste of the raw feeling I couldn't control myself Trisha… I-Im sorry" the great fox cub said while shifting into her naked human form and walking to Trisha… The young blond girl let out slight sobs as she felt Isabella's arms wrap around her and hug her… "Just… promise me it won't happen again… without daddy here to help use I don't think we can survive it again" she cried into the red headed version of her self's shoulder…

'Ill try my best'

TBC


	15. Part 1 Bad Timing Final

Naruto Kouji

(Future Affairs)

Chapter 15

Bad Timing

Trish's eye flew open as she gasp for air… the evens of everything that had happened began to pill on her like one thousand shadow clones being dispelled… "Kakashi-Sensei!" she yelled while looking to see the old man sleeping against a tree… The moon had found its way into the sky and everyone was asleep… Trish spotted a few faces she knew… Sai, 'Yamato' , Yaguo… Then she came across the man that captured her and let out a low growl… Kename sat wide awake against a tree looking up at the sky with an emotionless glare in his eyes… His eyes where a shocking lime green color and his hair was solid black hanging over his shoulders…

"You know its pointless…" he said out loud noticing he now had someone to talk to… "Soon everything your people ever fought for… everything they died for will be"

"Shut it" a voice carried by the wind said only for Kename to feel a hand fall over his mouth and nose… Tobi stepped from the shadows of the tree with an raging fire in his eyes… "Who said you could speak to her!?"

Trish stood slowly and walked over to Tobi who was silently killing the teen. The look in Kename's eyes screamed with confusion… "Wait Tobi" Trish said while gently pulling his hand away from Kename's face… "leave him alone alright?" she said while smiling at the man… "Ibuki wont show any mercy… so lets show him just a little"

Tobi scoffed while shrugging and turning his back… Naruto knew his daughter was way to soft to be a Shinobi but… so was her mother.

Trish looked as the edges of the strange brown cloak she was wearing and noticed a bit of blood… She then felt a cold draft come over her and finally realized that underneath he cloak she was completely naked…He face began to crawl with heat and her heart picked up its pace…

Naruto noticed this and tried his hardest not to laugh while he unzipped the top of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a confused tone as he took it off and handed it to here… "here… put it on over there behind that tree and tie the cloak as a skirt…"

Trish blushed slightly before slowly taking the jacket away from him. "But what will you wear? You might catch cold" she said in concern for her teammate and crush… Naruto felt a chuckle release from his lips as his pulled a scroll out…

"I have a mesh shirt in this I can put on… now hurry up and change and stop looking at my body!" he said in a playful tone getting a smirk from the blond…. 'Wait… why did I say that' Naruto thought to himself excepting the Kyuubi to say something… but to his surprise the beast stayed silent…

'Damnit… that was way out of Tobi character Naruto… shit I gotta be more careful' The read head thought to himself while walking away and pulling on his mess long sleeved shirt… It had been so long sense he had been here… he might as well pay it a visit. They didn't have much longer until Tsunade got worried and sent Anbu and Medical Nin to them…

Trish returned in her new outfit and was surprised that his shirt smelled so familiar to her. She walked back to where he was before she left but couldn't find him… She went to take another step but soon felt her leg go numb and a hot pain shoot to her spin… "D-Damnit" she thought as she fell to the ground. She hit with a thud and let out a sigh… 'Well at least no one is awake to see me make an ass out of myself…' she thought to herself only to hear someone chuckle… 'I spoke to soon'

She looked to see Tobi on top of a tree looking over the horizon. "That was graceful…"

Trish stood quickly and dusted herself off before walking up the tree and sitting next to him on the large limb… At that moment she remembered exactly where they where… This place was the place her father had hoped to help bring peace to the world…

"This place…" she said while looking over the horizon at the full moons beautiful light shining over the great prophets lake…

"The horizon of Prophet" Tobi said while letting of a warm smile… He glanced to two large statues both holding up the hand seals for 'Ram' On the left a statue of Naruto stood in the outfit he had arrived in when Nagato had destroyed the everything and on his back a large summoning scroll… and on the right stood Yahiko without the metal rods in his body. Around his neck was a necklace with Six sharp teeth on it for the Six paths…

Trish simply smiled as memories of the passed flooded her heart and swam through her mind…

(Flashback)

"Daddy!" Trish yelled while running to his side and hugging his leg… A large crowd was gathered around the Hokage and it made her nervous. She didn't like people very much at that age and was scared of mostly everything.

Naruto smiled while looking over to his Purple haired friend who held the floor with him… behind them stood two great statues in the middle of a large lake… The sun was slowly making it way from the sky and began to tip the horizon…

Naruto noticed this and knew it was time to start… He reached down and pulled Trish into his arms getting a giggle and chuckle from the large crowd… "Hello everyone… I'm delighted that everyone has come… This landmark has taken use many, many years to complete but… now I am proud to say that we have finally completed it…"

Naruto looked over the crowd and could see many people holding small paper boats with candles and shine a sad smile… "This is a reminder that even Gods that have fallen from grace can find there way…" He said before looking over to Konan who simply looked over the horizon… "Im proud to finally show you all… The Prophets Horizon"

At that moment the sun began to fall over the mountain in the distance… and a bright orange blazing light filled the sky while bouncing off the water. The reflections shined throughout the statues and surrounded them with light…

"Every Day now at sunset… this will be the place for those that Nagato wasn't able to bring back… this will be the place where we all understand that even in the darkest of times there can be hope… this is no place for Hatred… But a place for hope" Naruto said while looking over to Konan once again to see a steady flow of tears flowing from her eyes… at that moment the villagers with boats and candles walked towards the edge of the water placing them into the water and lighting the candles. Naruto walked with Konan to the edge of the lake and softly placed two paper origami flowers down and pushed them out into the beautiful scene…

Trisha felt her eyes slowly start to grow moist while watching the hundreds of boats flowing through the sun lit lake and catching the reflecting lights from the surrounding effects… at that moment even as a child… she started to understand what he father was always talking about… and her fear of people and hatred for the thing inside of her… began to fade…

-------------------------

'W-what's your name?' Trish asked the cub fox that laid crying inside her mind… The crimson fox stood in fear of the girl walking towards her slowly…

'M-my name?' she said in a confused tone while sobbing slight…

"Do you have a name?" Trish asked while crouching down… The fox simply shook her head no before holding her paws over here ears…

"hehe… your cute… Ok then how about I call you…" Trish paused while putting a finger to her chin… "Ah I got it! Ill call you Isabella!"

"Isabelle?" the fox said while tilting its head to the side… "Isabella!" The fox yelled while smiling and tackling the girl and kicking her cheeks… The landscape was filled with laughter and its once dark mood quickly shifted to soft green grass and a large tree above the two laughing cubs…

(End of flashback)

---------------

Naruto could see her deep in thought and seemed to let out a sigh... all he wanted to do was to hug her and hold her tightly... He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life and... the thought of him losing his daughter was almost enough to drive him mad...

Trish looked over to Tobi to see him glaring in the distance... His glare was filled with sadness...

"What's wrong?" she ask while inching over to him and reaching up to his face... Naruto noticed this a quickly gripped her hand... "Don't" He said not looking at her... He knew what her look held and wasn't going to face it.

Trish's eye filled with tears as the red head kept his sad glare away from her... It wasn't fare...

"all I want is someone to hold me" She said near tears... "Why can't that person be you!"

Naruto Could feel her emotions tensing up as she started to sob... "I've never looked at anyone in a way I look at you in my entire life so why"

"Because you don't know me Trish!" Tobi yelled gripping her arms... "One day you'll meet a guy who treats you like you want to be treated... who will take care of you and promise to love you as long as he lives but... You've got to understand, I can't do any of those things!" Naruto paused while lifting a finger to her cheek and catching a tear from her now shocked face. "A man who has never known love will never show it... but we will forever be friends"

Trish gripped his hand running her thumb back and forth over it and smirking slightly... "well" She said giggling slightly while whipping her tears away... "You can't blame a girl from trying"

Naruto simply gave her a smile that seemed to suit Sai more then anyone and nodded... "You should go rest... Im sure the Medical Teams will arrive soon"

Naruto sat on his branch in the same place for hours... His expression was troublesome as he stared into the sparkling Water of the lake. 'Kyuubi... why won't you say anything!' Naruto yelled in his mind while closing his eyes... 'Say something!' he screamed while appearing in his dreamscape... He scanned the area for anyone but... no one was there...

"What the hell is going on!" He screamed before opening his eyes and activating his Rinnegan. "Ill go see Tsunade" HE said while trying to pull Kyuubi's Chakra into his eyes... He started to feel the rush of the Kyuubi's emotion sweep throughout his body and sighed. "Well at least that..." He spoke to soon. IN a flash of a second all the Chakra he had felt suddenly vanished from his body taking the Rinnegan with it... Naruto stared blankly over the horizon in shock... What's happening to him?

------------

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Tsunade screamed in her office just an hour before the sun would rise... She had dark circles underneath her eyes and was beginning to want a drink...

"Shizune!" She screamed while slamming her head on the desk...

"Uhh Y-Yes Tsunade?" Shizune asked the grunting Tsunade who's head laid on her desk... "Please...Send a team after them for me... Im about to pass out here..." she said ready to collapse from the stress of the last few days...

"Ah yes ma'am"

------------

Naruto felt his arm fall out from under his head and quickly jerked himself awake while looking around the air... The sun was up and everyone was picking up camp...

"W-wow... I actually fell asleep" Naruto said while going to stand up... "Guh" he yelped while losing his footing and falling to the ground in a heap.... 'Aw crap' He though expecting the fall to really... really hurt.

"Gotcha!" a males voice called out... Naruto opened his eyes to see a man in a white jump suit with a Leaf Head Band on...

"S-so Tsunade sent another team?" Tobi said getting a nod from the man... "Yes... she requires you all back... the council is having a meeting and she needs all the facts of the events that have happened. The Medic let him down and everyone nodded and prepared to leap towards the trees… Only that's what Naruto thought… he gathered Chakra into his legs but before he could push off felt his body go numb… His eyes widened as he glanced to Trish who noticed something wasn't right… His vision began to dim on the journey to the ground… "W-what's happening… t-to me"

----------------

Naruto vision faded in and out as he was rushed through the forest towards Konoha… he could here Yamato's or better known as Tanzo's voice yelling for him to hang in there… Trish was at his side gripping his hand as they all ran holding his body up… "I-Im fine" he said in a drowsy tone trying to move… but his body was still limp… 'K-Kyuubi are you there?' he said to himself as his eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head… 'W-what's happening…'

---------------

The group arrived in the village and was quickly divided. The Medical team took those that where not needed in the meeting to the Hospital and quickly had Tobi in a room and hooked up to his monitors…

Sakura stepped into a dark room where Trish sat on a table… "lay down" her mother said while unzipping the black and crimson jacket she was wearing…

"mom Im fine"

"Lay down now!" Sakura yelled while forcing Chakra into her hands. Trish jumped slightly at the tone of her mothers voice and slowly obeyed her command. Sakura's heart was beating at 100 mph as she fought back tears. Trish could see the gathering tears in her mothers eyes as she scanned her body and slowly and softly gripped her hand… "Mom" She said in a soft tone… "Im alright… Please… you should be helping the others…"

"No I shouldn't!" she screamed allowing the tears to flow from her eyes… "You're my daughter damnit… I-I was so worried when Minato came back" she sobbed while tears streamed down her cheeks… "mommy…" Trish said softly placing a hand on her head… "I had Kakashi-sensei… and Tobi-Kun…"

At that moment the door flew open to reveal Minato being held back by four large Anbu.. "Let go of me my sister's in here you god damn Idiots!" he screamed while looking to see a sobbing mother… and a Naked Sister…

The Anbu quickly froze at the sigh as blood dripped from the bottom of there masks and Minato simply turned green… Trish felt her eye twitching while she glared at the group… "GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed while grabbing a scrapple and throwing it at them all…

---------------------

Tsunade stood in the center of the council Naruto fought to create… "Those on the Shinobi Council state your names for record" Tsunade ordered while getting a Nod from them all…

"Neji Hyuuga For the Hyuuga Clan" Neji said in a proud and stern tone while grinning

"Kiba Inuzuka For the Inuzuka Clan…" He said in a board tome.

"Shikaku Nara… For the Nara Clan… again" the old man stated while sitting back down.

"Inoichi Yamanaka For the Yamanaka clan…" while he thought 'Lazy ass Ino…'

"Shino Abrame for the Abrame clan"

Tsunade then turned to see her Shinobi Commanders…

"Sai… Commander of the Anbu Roots" He said underneath his mask.

"Tanzo… Commander of Anbu Black Ops" he said while bowing

"Kakashi Hatake Commander of Special Jonin" He said while reading his book only to get several glares from multiple people including Tsunade… He caught the hint and slowly placed it in his pouch.

"Shikamaru Nara Commander of Ninja Forces…" The man said while exhaling a hit from his cancer stick… He quickly felt a small gust of wind split the stick in halve followed by a glared from a certain blond representative from Suna…

"Temari Nara representative of Suna" the pregnant blond said while glaring at her foolish husband…

"Wow I can sense the tension I here already" a lazy voice said as the door opened… Sasuke walked through the doors while rubbing his head… "Sorry Im late… Sasuke Uchiha General of Shinobi forces and advisor to the Hokage"

Tsunade nodded as Sasuke took his seat and looked to the three Civilian's of the council…

"Ayame Ichiraku of the Restraint District"

"Tosen Shonen of the shopping District"

"Tyral Akuma or the Trading Distract"

Tsunade took her seat and sighed… "We also have the Fire lords daughter here as his representative and the village treasurer… Now Kakashi explain the details of your mission… consider this your debriefing"

Kakashi stood up and walked to the center of the room… "Well the mission started out as a complete success… We split up and scanned the village for clues… But about half way through the mission we heard Trish scream over her mic and nothing else… When we all met back up everything seemed fine until Tobi our newest member told me to send a group of hounds to Konoha for back up. We all seemed confused and then… the removed Trish's head or who we though was Trish… It was Orochimaru' The room seemed to grow silent as Kakashi Continued… "Tobi… he had placed Chakra in our water so he could keep tabs on our location and told me Trish was located to the East so.. .we went east"

"Wait you left him to fight the Hebi Sannin alone?" Ayame asked in shock…

"Kakashi correct me if Im wrong but… the only way you would allow someone to stay and fight such a powerful enemy they must be extremely strong themselves am I wrong?" Shikamaru said already calculating in his mind…

Kakashi nodded while looking to Tsunade who had her hands on her temples with a stress filled expression…

"If I may" Sasuke interrupted getting a nod from Tsunade… "To help Shikamaru here with his calculations Tobi is a top secret matter and should be dropped as of now… understood?"

Shikamaru seemed to raise an eyebrow at this… "That won't stop me" he mumbled while looking back to Kakashi waiting for more details for his calculations…

"When I arrived with Minato we found Trish… She was in a small room that had seals all over the walls and three paper seals. In the center of these seals" Kakashi paused pulling a peace of paper out and activating his Sharingan which caused him a bit of pain… He grabbed a pencil and quickly drew scretch of the seal… he handed it to Sasuke who stared at it with shock in his eyes…

"In the center of this seal was a Sharingan that let off a purple glow… the Sharingan was non other then Madara's himself… I found the source of the chakra to be three men with the same seals on there hearts forehead's and stomachs… I killed them without hesitation but what happened next shocked me the most… The seals burst into flames… Black flames…"

Sasuke looked long and hard at the seal and let out a growl and sent a small surge of electricity through the paper turning it to ash… "So let me get this straight The Uchiha said in anger… "Orochimaru got hold of a few seals and customized them to be able to hold a power such as the Kyuubi in one place?… He can't be doing this alone…" Sasuke said in anger…

"That's not all they can do" Shikamaru interrupted… "If there was a source then… they must have been draining her power… but how can someone put a trap as powerful as the Amaterasu on a seal?"

"the same way my brother trapped my eyes to activate Amaterasu when I met Madara… using the Sharingan… Orochimaru isn't working alone" Sasuke said in a dull voice…

"No… when I arrived Tobi was bound by two Jutsu and Madara and Orochimaru stood along with Orochimaru's puppet who we captured…" Sai paused while snapping his fingers… In a second two Anbu root appeared holding the name… Tsunade smirked while sitting straight up… "Ino" she said in a stern voice before the blond beauty appeared in the room… "Yes?" she said in a chipper tone…

"I want you to find out what we need to know about Orochimaru and Madara form this man.. Destroy his mind for all I care just get what we need out of him!" Tsunade ordered earning a sadistic smile from the blond as she tightened her gloves and place a hand on the mans head… 'Lets see what you know!'

Ino's body fell limp to the floor as Kename's body began to jerk slightly… Ino's father sighed slightly at his daughters style… "She's being ruff on purpose… that's the worst torture"

"yea… she practiced on me…" Shikamaru said while lighting another cancer stick and earning yet another glare from his wife.. "Come on… this is stressful stuff Temari"

"Shut it you try being pregnant AGAIN!" she yelled getting a chuckle from everyone except Sai…

"Ah its ok… you look good when you fat" Sai said underneath his mask… The room seemed to go cold as Sai looked around at everyone's blank faces… Shikamaru's cigarette actually fell out of his mouth as he stared at the dead man…

"What?" he asked only to feel a fist collide with his jaw… "Dirt bag!" she screamed while kicking him.. The room seemed to cringe with every bone cracking kick until they noticed Ino move slightly…

"Ino?" Temari said while kicking Sai one more time… She seemed to shake slightly as she tried to stand… "S-So much… Information" She mumbled while standing… "b-But nothing about Madara… he seems to have a seal on anything he knows about the man…"

"Damnit… what did you find out" Tsunade said in frustration…

"Orochimaru took over auto's body… and in doing so… he's finally done it… It seems after the years of him tainting his DNA by changing from body to body… His original DNA is at full strength… Plus he has all of Kabuto's Jutsu and the sense Kabuto read all the scrolls even though eh couldn't perform the Jutsu's… he knows everything he knew before he was killed times 2. Kabuto practically transformed himself into a perfect Orochimaru… what a fool"

-------------------

"Sakura-San shouldn't you be at the Meeting?" a doctor asked the stressed women.. "No… Im watching over my daughter… which reminds me I should go check in on that Tobi Kid"

-------------------

'K-Kyuubi' Naruto said in his mind while leaning against a dark wall of his Mindscape… 'Where the hell are you?'

'K-Kit?' a voice finally called to him followed by a bubbling figure of the Kyuubi appearing… Naruto struggled and stood weakly… "D-damn you fox! Where t-the hell have you been?" he asked

Kyuubi let off a weak smile while breathing heavily… "W-well I have some good n-new for you… It seems while using the God realm… You managed to use up both our Chakra's… Thus… our fusion should fall within an hour… or sooner'

Naruto's eye lit up as he smiled… He quickly thought of Sasuke… 'Teme! Im changing back soon! Ill need an Anbu guard to keep Sakura away from me' He yelled to Sasuke who quickly stood up from the Meeting… "Um Tsunade-Sama… I need to go its important!" he yelled while running out the door… "What the hell kind of council did Naruto put together?" Tsunade yelled while hitting the table..

-------------

'Im coming Naruto' Sasuke message back and vanishing into the shadows…

Naruto smiled but soon felt his consciousness pull him from his dreamscape… "gah!" he screamed in pain a s his monitors began to go crazy and his heart rate increased dramatically…

"W-What's happening" Naruto said out loud only to feel his body changing… "n-No… not yet" he mumbled to himself while his body trashed on the hospital bed… he watched as his vision blurred slightly… The Rinnegan held his eyes for a short second before completely vanishing along with the pain… His laid on the bed limp while pulling his hand up to his hair and puling a lock to his vision… his eyes crossed and concentrated on the golden lock of hair he was holding…

"I gotta get out of…"

"Tobi?" a voice called from the door as it swung open with a blur of Pink… "are you alri"

Naruto locked eyes with emerald orbs and felt his heart stop as did she… Small tears formed in the eyes of a hurt expression as she breathed his name…

"N-Naruto?"

End Of Book 1

Book Two Coming Soon

To all reader on Fanfiction, Thank you for reading and I hope you have all enjoyed this story 8) ill be continuing this within a few weeks so comment please and I hope the cliffhanger doesn't kill most of you… hehehe

Later!


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**As of now**

I will be picking this story back up. Give me a few days and a chapter will be released. Sorry for the wait everyone i fell of the map for awhile being a few years... sigh... but im back! And ready to do some typing.

Bigpac Out


End file.
